Always Be Yours
by g3nesis1
Summary: What if instead of meeting Alucard that day down in the dungeon, what if Integra met Oni? How would her life be different? How would she be different? Would things change for the better? IxOC [Written with EncaruM][chapter 38 is up]
1. Chapter 1

Integra laid in the vents, trying to keep herself from the hands of her uncle, Richard. She was dirty, but she didn't care.. She just wanted to get out of this alive, but.. she didn't understand why he was doing this.. He was supposed to be a guide.. support..! She hated him for this. She blinked.. remembering the words of her father. The honorable blood of the Hellsing family flows through you. Remember, Integra.. Be glorious.. "Father.." She pulled off her glasses as tears ran from her cheeks, blurring her vision.. She placed them back on, continuing to crawl through the vents.. hoping to find somewhere else to hide, and hoping they wouldn't find her.

She could hear the angry voices. He explained plainly why he was doing this.. "Twenty years," he said. "For my brothers demise.. I will not have this organization stolen from my by that brat!" Her eyes narrowed… Did he think this was a game? She continued, going as quietly as she could. She heard them talking about Walter returning and she hoped that he would have never left.. None of this would have happened if he hadn't. It had only been three days since her father's death, and it seemed like he didn't even care.. "That bastard." She whispered.

She blinked. If you are ever confronted with any such crisis, where all hope is lost, make your way to the forgotten underground prison… She continued, her mind set to getting there. She wouldn't let this bastard take this organization from her! Her father believed in her, and she would believe in herself! There, in one of the cells, lies your protection.

She dropped from the ceiling and looked to the door in front of her. It was huge, it was steel.. What possibly could be down here that could protect her? She didn't know how to use guns.. What could be --? Our greatest achievement. Her jaw dropped, seeing the symbols lined across the walls, over the door as well. Her heartbeat sped up and she swallowed hard. She placed her hand on the knob..

Bodies were being ripped apart, hearing people scream made her jump.. There was so much blood, such a darkness that overcame her.. She took a deep breath.. and started to open the door when she felt a piercing stare upon her back. "You've given us quite a trouble, Integra.. Now its time to end it. For my country, my queen, and my sacred hellsing family," he pulled a gun, pointing it straight towards her. "You will die."

"What kind of man are you?" She growled, trying to place a sense of fearlessness in her voice and on her face. "My father gave it to me... He knew you'd be reduced to this!"

"You… damn… brat!" He yelled, firing one that went right by her ear.

Her blonde hair shadowed her eyes for a moment as she grew angry, and hateful. Blood trickled down the side of her cheek. "Do you think I won't be willing to shoot a little girl?" She clenched her fists tightly as he placed the gun to her head. "Do you Integra… after all,

Her mind went back to the images as she heard another scream… That face. That blood. Her eyes widened and she could see him being captured. It was a relief, but… was he..? Her eyes hardened, and before her uncle could even think about pulling that trigger, she opened the door and jumped into the darkness, falling of what seemed to be forever and landing with a thump.

He stepped forward and shot towards her, the bullet shooting straight through her shoulder. She screamed, landing on the ground, holding her shoulder tightly feeling the warmth of the blood trickle through her fingers. She looked up to see a silhouette. "What… is that?" She asked. She turned to face her uncle, and then men that he had brought with him. "..You have a guest… It's only right to have an escort to have you see your father…" He pulled up the gun and she closed her eyes, readying herself for that shot. For her death. If it came, she hoped it would be fast.

oni smiled as he took some of her blood that had splattered on him not enough to even have the men see him moving until it was too late, her blood was pure and elegant, it was innocence personified, the man fired and the bullet stopped a few inches away from Integra's head before dropping to the ground, suddenly his gun was encased in black energy and was crushed and thrown against the wall the men pulled up their automatic weapons he smiled and stood drawing himself up slowly, "you would attack this innocent? You're not of hellsing blood your blood is old rotting with corruption, how pathetic." The men were extremely freaked out and fired but the bullets merely were reflected away and he moved to integra, "so your the lady of the house, it is a pleasure to meet you, what shall we do?"

He turned to the men and smiled slightly.

Integra gasped, the images going over her head over and over again… She turned… "A vampire? Is this the protection!" She yelled and turned back to the vampire. She picked up one of the guns and pointed it towards him, her heartbeat so fast she thought her chest was going to explode. She was shaking, and she didn't know how to use this thing… but, she would if she had to.

He raised his eyebrow, "it's inadvisable to shoot your defender dear lady and in the back no less." he turned his attention to the men who were backing away slowly, "yours shall not continue, you are unworthy," he moved behind him punching him hard in the back of the neck and then turned around disarming the other two and rendering them unconscious. He walked around in front of the man and said, "I have just immobilized your entire cardiovascular system, you will die now." He turned back to her and said, "Unless you wish to kill him it is your right."

He sat down and waited, for what would come next.

She blinked and looked to the men, lying on the ground… some convulsing. She backed away. "Who are you?" She stood, still holding the gun tightly. She was unsure of this, of course, she was unsure of everything. She looked to her uncle, who was a traitor not only to this family, this organization, but to the queen as well. It would be better for him if she just killed him now… But turned away, dropping the gun in front of her.

This man? This… vampire was what her father meant by protection? She closed her eyes for a moment, still holding her shoulder. She needed to ask Walter, he needed to get here. She was scared at being in this house only with this vampire. Many years had her father told her of the dangers of those demons, and now look. She stood straight. "I am Integra Wingates Hellsing," she said… "Head and Lord of this Organization. I order you to tell me your name!" She knew it probably wasn't a good idea ordering a vampire, and a strong one as well… But she would take no heed to his strength or his power… If he was her protection, she would have to deal with it. And she would take no orders from him.. She would be his master.

Oni studied her closely and gave a fangless smile, "my name is Oni, a servant of the hellsing family." He kneeled before integra. "I am to be your guardian and servant for so I am bound." he stood again and watched as the man collapsed blood trickling from his nose mouth ears and eyes, "he will die very shortly, what are your orders... master?"


	2. Chapter 2

She looked up into his eyes. "..U-um... Dispose of them." She didn't know what else to say. The bleeding from her shoulder had stopped, well, mostly and the pain had subsided because her whole body had went numb. Her father had never told her of him. She hadn't even heard his name mentioned before. Oni.. If she was right, Oni meant demon.. There was a bit of relief, also a bit of fear in the atmosphere as she turned, walking over the unconscious men and her uncle, which was slowly dying. He deserved everything he got. Everything.. Treacherous bastard.

oni sighed and looked to her, this would be very interesting, he watched as she left and he merely closed the door behind her and began to move the body's and began to have his first true meal in over 20 years. He left no mess and stood waiting for when she would return." Walter drove up to the hellsing mansion he was a bit early but he figured that the sooner the better he walked into the house and was immediately informed of what had happened he rushed off to find integra as fast as possible.

Integra was in the medical bay. The doctor's had fixed her shoulder and put her arm in a sling. It was nothing really serious… or that's what she thought. They had suggested she stay in the bay, but she didn't want to… She walked through the corridors slowly. Her blonde hair in her face, both of her fists tightly clenched. She was told that Walter had returned and was looking for her so she stopped at the head of the stairs, waiting.

Walter finally found her and ran towards her, "its good to see you alive integra are you ok?" He saw her arm and the sling and swore that he would make the people suffer. "What happened? I only heard some of it."

Integra looked to Walter and couldn't help but hug him tightly, so glad to finally see him. "I'm… fine." She pulled away after a moment. "..Richard… He tried to kill me," her hair fell into her eyes. "..So I went to the dungeon where Father told me to go to find my protection if I ever needed it." She looked up. "..Oni… Why didn't you guys tell me this earlier?" She sighed. "They're dead…"

Walter's eyes snapped wide, "Oni where is he?" Walter wasn't too concerned but it would be good to know, "did you release him?" He wondered where he was, they didn't part on the best of circumstances

-Flashback-

Walter watched as Alucard shot at oni, and the bullets were deflected away, and oni laughed, "Is that the best you've got? I never wanted to fight you or anyone else, so if you must at least give me everything you've got." alucard smiled and transformed as did oni but into something completely different and he watched as oni destroyed alucard... then 2 years later they tried to put him away and he nearly killed Arthur and killed several guards." You capture me use me and then throw me away when you don't need me! I am not some box you can throw away when your whim hits you! How dare you!" they had eventually got him away but... this could be bad.-end flashback-

Integra looked down. "..He's still in the dungeon… I-I think." She clenched her fist. "..I told him, that… I am his Master, and he didn't argue with it, Walter. What exactly is he?" She looked back up into his eyes. "...I did. I'm sorry if I wasn't supposed to, it was… it had to be done… or he would have killed me."

Walter nodded and said, "its alright I will go and talk to him, you did the right thing. I just have to talk to him, he is.… it's difficult to explain but he is a servant to hellsing." He turned and walked away to have a talk with him, "you should wait in your father's office." He began to walk away, he walked downstairs, and into the dungeon he looked to the cell that held oni, he saw him meditating floating in mid air, "hello oni." oni opened his eyes and then closed them again, "I will not hear you."

Integra turned and watched Walter walk away, and did as she was told. She walked into her Father's office and closed the door behind her, looking up to see the painting of him on the wall. She bit her lip. "Father." She looked away and walked towards the desk, sitting in the chair, turning it to face the windows behind her. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest so she was a ball on the chair. She wondered what exactly Walter had to talk to Oni about, but knew it was probably for the best. Walter would never lie to her, or do anything to hurt her intentionally. She knew that. She took a deep breath, and awaited his return.

Walter looked to him and said, "You will hear me, vampire!" Oni looked to him dangerously. "I will not!" Walter looked to him angrily, "what have you done to him and his guards." Oni smiled and said; "dead" he nodded and opened the door, "your things will be prepared." Oni laughed, "I told you I am not something you can just put away and get out on your whim! But I will talk with integra." With that he walked upstairs with Walter. Who knocked on integras door.

Integra awoke from her slight sleep and pushed herself up from the chair and walked over towards the door. She opened it slowly, seeing that it was Walter and Oni. She stepped away slightly and looked into Oni's eyes, and then to Walter. What did they need to speak with her about? She bit her lip. "..Yes?" She asked softly.

Walter looked to oni and oni spoke to integra, "I wished to speak with you I'm sure you have many questions, you may ask them now, and I will answer some but I do have one question do you intend to put me back into the box now? Or just use me like your father did?"

Her eyes widened but grew hard and full of anger. "Shut up!" She yelled. "..My father never used anyone. He was an honorable and trustworthy man. Not a demon like yourself." She growled and looked to Walter. To tell the truth, she really didn't know what to do. "I will do with you what I see necessary." She clenched her fists, looking into his eyes. She had many questions, but most of them were still forming, and the others. Well, they were for Walter. She knew he was a vampire, a strong vampire. He was bound to be a servant for Hellsing… His name was Oni. That's all she knew, and that's all she really needed to know right now.

oni looked to her, "It would be unwise, to call me a liar yes your father was mostly an honorable man but he did throw me back into that cell the moment I was no longer convenient, that is the truth, and I would revise your opinion quickly." he turned on his heel and walked off. Angry that this child would be like this he understood she had to make a stand but this was not the time for it. He couldn't believe this he had been used once and he would not be used again.

She watched him closely, and then turned to Walter. She clenched her fists. She hated not knowing what to do. What she wanted to do, she knew was childish and she wouldn't even say such a thing. She was still a child, yes, but she had the power over this organization and she needed to grow up real quick. She turned back to the picture of her father hanging on the wall behind her. "..What do I do, Walter?" She asked quietly, tired and exhausted of all that has happened in the passed week. "..Was my Father-- did he really?" She paused.

Walter sighed and walked to integra gently holding her close, "I cant tell you what to do but, you must understand what happened back then, he fought the vampire we currently were holding, his name was alucard, he was the most powerful thing we had ever seen he had powers even beyond alucard though we couldn't understand how or why so we had to give it time and many things were happening so fast so yes, we had to put him to sleep until now, and I imagine he's rather bitter about it, you see the way he sees it as he fought a honorable battle and then was captured and thrown in a cell, but... we had to, for the sake of a lot of things, he killed many people while we tried to seal him.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "I don't know what to do, Walter. If he is dangerous, we can't have him… He's a vampire!" She fought back tears. If he was so bad, than why didn't he just kill her along with the others? She crumbled in Walter's arms. Everything was overwhelming. She bit her lip and calmed down after a few minutes. "..Will you help me, Walter?" She looked up. "Can… can we… Could he help us?" She backed away. "..He could have killed me, right?" She wiped a tear from her cheeks. "..But, he didn't."

Walter held her as long as she needed, "yes I will help you and, though he may be angry for what he perceived as a betrayal I think he can be talked to calmed down, he didn't kill you because he couldn't, but he didn't try so I think he will help you, he sees something special in you integra and so I think he would, and as for if he can or not, integra, he is the most powerful vampire we have ever seen. So yes he can, and I think eventually he will, but I will help you in any way I can integra, just give the word ma'am and I shall do it."

She gave a soft smile. "Just don't go anywhere for a few days and leave me here. It's…" she wanted to say scary, but. No! "Strange…" She bit her lip and turned back to her father's picture. "..I hope he'll help us, Walter. Can. can you go get him for me? Please… I think I might have made him angry, even more. And… I-.." She paused.

Walter nodded and said, "Don't worry ill stay by your side for a long time." He knew what she wanted to say but he knew that she wouldn't. He walked out and caught oni at the bottom of the stairs, "oni she wants to see you again." Oni stopped and laughed, "so I can be called a liar and a tool?" Walter sighed, "Don't be stubborn; she's just lost her father for god sakes! you come in and insult her father what do you expect, you have to put your anger away if you want you can be angry at me but integra has done Nothing!" Oni sighed trying to calm himself down, "very well." He walked back up to her office and knocked after a moment he phased through the door. "Lady hellsing you wished to see me?" He would at least try to be nice and try to start over.

She looked over to him and sighed. "..I needed to ask you… You don't need to answer now, but… I know what happened back when you were sealed. Maybe not entirely… but I do know enough to know that you killed innocent people. But…" she tried to act older than she was. Which she could without even trying. Her father had taught her well. "..If you decide to help me, you will be able to repent for yours sins against mankind, this country, the Queen, and the Church of England… If you help me…" This wasn't begging, and this wasn't ordering. It was simply asking.


	3. Chapter 3

Oni sat down and sighed, "I am not like most vampires integra, and I only killed the hellsing agents that attacked me, that's it. I don't kill when I take blood and I only do that when absolutely necessary." He leaned back and considered things for a moment. "I will. I will help you; not because of my bindings, not because I supposedly have sins to repay but because... to be honest I like you, and I believe I will help you because I like helping people, and I believe I can save you from a great amount of pain and suffering. I will try. I will tell you a few truths of myself. I will always protect you when you need it, I will never lie to you about the important things and whenever you need me, I'll be there, and I work for you and you only, not hellsing -- not the queen. But I will back anything you decide. Also you may need to grow up fast, but don't leave behind your childhood, just keep it with you in a small place, never forget that." He looked to her and smiled slightly, "if there's anything you wish to ask I'll tell you as much as I can."

Integra blinked. She didn't think he'd actually accept that, but she was glad that he did. "..No, that's good for now…" She bit her lip and looked up to him with unreadable eyes. "..Thank you…" She said. "...For saving me, and… for helping me." She couldn't do this alone. Though she had Walter, she doubted even he could take care of her, the house, and an army of vampires all at the same time. She listened to his words of advice on her childhood, and adulthood. She was 10, but it didn't matter in the eyes of any vampire, but she'd listen.

Oni nodded and stood up. He looked around, "whenever you need me just call." He looked to the painting and left phasing through the wall. He appeared down in the room he had been given, and saw his prized position on the table, his katana older than everyone in this house combined. He picked it up and his clothes changed to a kimono that was all black on the top and white on the bottom with the opposite color for lining on both. He put his sword on the belt. He looked around, the men in his old room were ok but he was still starving.

Walter walked into her office, "so i take it went well? You know you'll have to set the rules for him."

Integra looked up to him and nodded. "Yes, but you'll need to help me with that… I-I don't know everything, you know." She looked down for a moment. "I guess we'll need to start with blood, won't we? Do you think the medical blood in the Med Bay will do good for now?" She asked, hoping it would. Because other than that, she had no other ideas.

Walter sighed and said, "Yes that's a good place to start, it will provide him with sustenance yes but, i don't know if it will satisfy him, i haven't had much time to work with him, but threes more than just that, your words, commands, orders control his powers and actions, you have to dictate his actions and be precise. let me explain, say for example there are a group of vampires ghouls and a few human cultists, so you give him the order to destroy the ghouls and vampires, but not a word about the humans so he is free to do what he wishes with them including feeding from them, you wield the agent and the agent wields the weapons do you understand?"

She nodded. "Alright. I understand, Walter." She forced a smile. "..I do think you should go tell him this… Or, it might be too late if you tell him tomorrow."

Walter nodded and looked to her, "alright, ill go with you." As they got closer to the door they began to hear a chant over and over, "azurite metrion zinthos." when they knocked on the door and the chant stopped and swung open, he was sitting in mid air again in his traditional Japanese dress and the sword hung on his belt, he stood and looked to integra, "is there something I can do for you ma'am?"

Integra smiled, happy that he would come with her. She walked through the corridor, and bit her lip wondering how exactly she'd tell him. When the door swung open, her eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure. "...There are a few rules that you must follow, Oni." She said firmly. "The first and foremost rule you must follow, that you are bound to follow, is that you must never feed from any human… No human at all, unless it is willing. But do not think we will starve you; there is medical blood in the Med Bay, which we will be getting more of for you. It's what you can have, and that's all. Unless I tell you can feed from someone, you will not be able to." She cringed at the thought of telling him, yes. Yes, you can feed… She didn't see that day coming anytime soon.

"Do you understand? There will be more, let's both hope not a lot more. But they are set in place for both protection of myself, the people of this organization, and the citizens of this country and Queen."

She looked up to Walter, hoping she said everything right… and didn't anger Oni, or anything of the sort. She hoped he'd understand.

oni raised an eyebrow, "I told you truths and one of those is that I would never harm you, and that I mean, however" he said his voice well measured, "I do not understand reason for the first rule and if it is your final decision I will abide, but why not allow me to take from those that do evil as I have done in the past, I wouldn't even kill them if you like but those like killers murderers, and the like, why not let me thin there numbers take that evil out of the world, people like the military or police would kill people like that anyway, so if it isn't impertinent why have you made such a decision." He kept his voice calm and in no way impending or intimidating.

She looked up to Walter, than back down to Oni. "..If that is the situation, I will allow you to do so…" She cringed, but those kinds of people did deserve to die. She clenched her fists. "But only then… I think all three of us know how far a vampire will go to get satisfaction, and though the time may never come, we must protect ourselves if you loose control of yourself… Better safe, than sorry."

Walter looked to oni before walking off, after a time he walked towards the office and looked in on integra and said, "You really should go to bed integra. It's very late." Oni thought about what she had said and he wasn't prevented from going outside. So he went to the roof and looked around, how much this place has changed. So many more houses and shops and, he had much to learn. He smiled as he appeared on the ground just outside of the hellsing gates his sword was now hidden on his back beneath a full length jacket that was black and leather with touches of white on it. He looked about and began to walk off in a direction. Wondering what was out there.

Integra opened her eyes and looked over to Walter. "I want to stay here… I like it in here… It reminds me of Father. He was in here all the time." She said closing her eyes again her other hand on her shoulder. "I want to stay here…"

Walter nodded and got a blanket and a pillow, and gave it to her, he nodded, "try to get some sleep ok?" Oni meanwhile had done some exploring; he had found things much different from 20 years ago and yet so much the same the same decay the same chaos the same corruption murder and more, disgusting. he continued walking down the sidewalk and was confronted by men apparently thugs and they wanted his money he merely laughed and in their minds he gave them all the money they could ever want, they went their way celebrating, he did some more exploring before he found a few new things, he looked around but couldn't find a way to catch up on the last 20 years. He finally returned just before dawn. And laid down waiting for tomorrow.

Integra nodded and smiled to Walter. "Thank you," she hugged the pillow and pulled the blanket over her. She tried to go to sleep, but no matter what… she couldn't. Everything was on her mind, and God, she hated it. She was now head of an Organization approved of by the Queen, herself. She never expected this to happen, but she never expected to be shot and almost killed by her own uncle either and a lot of other things. She was worried that she'd throw this organization into the dumps if she made the wrong decisions and she would never be able to live with that. She didn't even know everything about the vampires either. Her father had told her a lot, but she had yet experienced it. She took a deep breath, seeing the sunrays rise slowly from the curtains behind her. "Oh, great." She closed her eyes and again tried to fall asleep, hoping that she would sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter had been waiting for a while now and he hoped that he had given her enough sleep but there were many things that needed tending. So, he walked into her office at 2'oclock and set down the tray of food and walked quietly to Integra, "Integra, it's time to wake up. Please, wake up now." He ran his hand gently over her hair ruffling it slightly.

Her eyes popped open. She looked up to Walter and smiled tiredly. She hadn't got more than 3 hours of sleep; she knew that for a fact. She rubbed her eyes and placed her glasses back on her face. "Hello, Walter." She sat up, putting the pillow behind her and placing the blanket on her lap. She looked to the food and smiled. "Thank you, Walter." She looked into his eyes, knowing there would be a lot of work today. "What is on the agenda for today?" She asked quietly.

Walter stood smiling; she was taking this better. "A great many things ma'am. You will have to inform the queen of the happenings here at least of your fathers death. The police will also be investigating the death of your uncle, I'm certain that there won't be a problem, but questions will be asked of you. You must leave out Oni's actions or his existence, outside of hellsing, only the queen, and the convention of twelve knows about him or anything like that. You will undoubtedly be knighted soon after, but you will have to meet the convention of twelve. But that's just a rough overview of what's going to happen within the next few weeks. Today you will have to inform the queen and the police will be here, not much else however there is much we must discuss as far as how everything works out. Also it would be a good idea perhaps to meet the agents today find out about what missions will be coming soon, you will be in charge of assigning missions and all that. You may use any agent here including me, including Oni on any mission you see fit." Walter considered what was coming and how she would react.

Integra looked up to Walter and then back down towards the food. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "I understand, Walter." She stood. "I will go and get ready to inform the Queen of my Father's death, and of everything else that has happened so far." She closed her eyes. "And about the police, I will tell them what has happened, but not about Oni's involvement and such." She looked back to Walter with a soft smile. "I'll be ready. If Father believed I could do this, he believed in me… so I must believe in myself." She smiled.

Walter nodded, "you really should eat, and you need to keep your strength up." He nodded and went to prepare for the days activities. He wondered what this night would bring and he was worried about what Oni would do.

"I'm fine, Walter." She gave a smile. "I will eat when we return." She walked from the office, back to her bedroom and got dressed in the most professional thing she could find. She brushed her hair and pulled her arm from the sling. It was hurting, but she didn't think it would look right if she went there with her arm in a sling. She'd be fine. She wrapped her fingers around the cross that was around her neck and closed her eyes just for a moment, as if praying.

She looked up and took a deep breath. She walked back up to Walter, looking up into his eyes. "I'm ready…"

Walter had changed into a formal suit and was waiting for Integra at the bottom of the stairs. "Very well; the car is ready." He walked outside and a large white car was idling. He opened the door and allowed her inside. He then got in on the other side and the car pulled away.

A time later the car rounded to the front of the large ornate palace. He got out and opened the door for her again, "are you ready Integra?"

She slowly got out and looked towards the palace with amazement. "I am, Walter." She smiled and stepped away from the car, still looking at the palace. It was beautiful, huge. Amazing. She had only been here once, and she didn't even remember it. She took a big breath. It's not like she really had a choice to be ready -- she had to be. For her country, for the Church of England, for the Queen, and for her Father. She looked up to Walter. "..Will you come in there with me..?" She asked.

Walter nodded and took her hand gently, "yes, now come." He began to walk and the guards nodded. He called ahead and they knew. They walked down the hall as the doors ahead of them opened into the throne room, "I have to wait just inside." He walked just inside and kneeled in front of the queen, and waited for Integra or the Queen to begin.

Integra bowed her head. "Your Majesty…" She said. "I have come baring some news. News you may dislike, and news I know you will hate…" She looked up for a moment. "My Father died three days ago. He appointed the Hellsing Organization to me. My Uncle, Richard, last night. tried to kill me in order to get the head of this Organization. Walter, at the time, was in South America… He knew of nothing that had happened until he returned last night. My Uncle is dead, Your Majesty," she bowed her head. "I am the last of the Hellsings, and I will take the responsibility of the Organization. I will do my best to honor you, and my Father…"

The Queen looked to her with a slight sense of disbelief. "Arthur is dead?" She looked to Walter, then back down to Integra. "You're Father was a good man, Integra. He saved this country more than a few times and I have a great deal of sympathy for you and your losses."

Integra bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"However, you are only ten years old. Are you certain that you have the ability to handle this?"

Integra nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

The Queen looked over to Walter. "..Walter, in all honesty, do you believe Integra, this 10 year old, will be able to handle such a heavy responsibility?"

Integra looked over to Walter.

Walter couldn't help but smile. "Yes, she is a hellsing majesty. They always rise to the occasion, however I think the knights should be at least consulted before you make it official, to... spare some problems majesty." He gave the queen a knowing look that spoke of things that he couldn't talk of outwardly.

The Queen nodded. "Yes that I am sure of." The Queen stood from her throne and made her way towards Integra. She bent down and picked her up from her bow. "You're Father spoke of you so highly, and I am sure that you will be fine at the head of this organization. I know you will not let me down, but I do want you to be careful. All of you. I will speak with the Knights, and I will tell them of what has happened. Expect a meeting in a few days, a week maybe…" She looked down into Integra's eyes. "God Bless you, child…" She turned and walked with her guards out of the door beside the throne.

Integra looked over to Walter and gave a small smile. "What now?"

Walter stood and said, "now we return home, and prepare you for the many tasks at hand." As they walked back to the car he began again, "we'll have to schedule your classes for home tutoring, as well as classes for hellsing, classes in hand to hand combat, bladed combat, gun combat. As well as, classes on diplomacy and paperwork. Among other things." He looked to her as they finally arrived home.

She nodded. "I understand, Walter. It will be a lot, and I do hope I do not disappoint you, or them." She looked through the window for a moment. Her father had taught her some swordsmanship, but not enough up until he got sick. She knew she had a lot more to learn, and was happy that she was a quick learner. She looked up and stepped from the car in front of the mansion. "When will these classes start..?" She looked to the mansion.

Walter looked about as the sun began to set. "Next week, this week you'll be working on matters imperative to the order, and your… Father's funeral will be this week." He sighed and wondered what would happen -- Oni would be waking soon.

Integra looked down at the mention of her father's funeral. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She didn't want to admit that he was really dead. She looked up to see the colors of the sky fade into darkness. The hours had passed so fast and she was still exhausted. She started to walk towards the mansion, into the front lobby and up the stairs back into the office. She knew she had a lot of work to do, so she better get started. Oni was going to wake up soon, and… she really didn't know what to tell him yet. They couldn't just disregard missions -- they already had for the past 4 days and it was piling up like crazy. She looked to the paperwork on her Father's desk and sighed. That was now her job, which was now her responsibility. She picked up one of the pens and grabbed the first sheet of paper from the pile and sighed. She looked over the words and hoped Walter would come up and help her, but she could do it alone if she had to. She just hoped she was doing it right. She chewed on the inside of her lip as she made her way to the second paper, to the third… This was going to take a while. and she was already getting antsy.


	5. Chapter 5

Oni woke up and grabbing his sword he phased up to the doors, he knocked twice and walked through the door, "good evening Integra, I trust your day was intriguing?" He looked to the piles and piles of paperwork, "wow, that's a lot of paperwork, you should have Walter do it, here ill at least simplify it for you." He snapped his fingers and the papers flew into very neat piles, "there now," he pointed to each pile, "important business, missions stacked by priority, and housekeeping." he smiled slightly and sat down, "do you need anything else?" he saw as walter walked in, "oh good walter, I need to ask you a favor, I need to catch up, please get me a chronicle of the last 20 years." Walter nodded in understanding and looked to Integra, "well I've prepared things for tomorrow. Is there anything else you need?" He set down a new tray of food.

Integra looked to the piles and then to the food. "...I wanted some help with these papers. But… If you are busy I can do it myself." She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Oni. For helping me with… all this." She sat back, seeing the pile she's already done, and the piles that had to be done. "Oh, great." She sighed, but chuckled...

He couldn't help but laughing, "An organized mess is well... at least organized." He stood up laughing as he walked through the wall. Walter sighed and looked to Integra he walked over to the desk and began to help her.

Integra smiled to Walter and then came to the paper work about her Father's death, funeral and so forth. She sighed and handed it to him. "I don't know what to do with that…" She said.

She paused for a moment, seeing the missions pile was probably the biggest pile of them all. "...Do you think we should send him on a mission, Walter? If you went with him, maybe the first time. I could finish some of this paper work, and then when you guys returned we could finish it..?" She bit her lip. "..There are a lot of problems out there, and I don't want them being disregarded at all."

She nodded. "I will do what I can. If I get confused, I will wait and we can finish the ones I am confused on later…" She looked to him and nodded.

"Go ahead. I may be just 10, but you don't need to baby-sit me here, Walter… Go." She looked back down to the paper work. If he was sent on a mission, she just hoped he'd return before the funeral. Which was… tomorrow… She sighed. He needed to go, and she wouldn't hold a grudge if he didn't make it to the funeral. There were lots of work to do, and there weren't a lot of people to do it. "I will be fine, Walter. I promise."

Walter nodded knowing when not to push, "do you wish me to inform him? Or will you, there's also the decision of which mission to send us on, look through them, I think he said their arranged by priority so." He left off and wondered what their mission would be.

Oni was on the rooftop again looking to his sword, he had used it many years and it had always kept him safe from harm, his skills with it were excellent, and his other abilities compensated for the new technology. but He couldn't wait to do something.

"...Um... You." She smiled and nodded. "I'll look through them, and I will tell you soon…" She grabbed the pile and looked through the first couple of pages. There was one in Chi Chester. A temple was bombarded by a coven of vampires. The Priests that held celibacy were either killed or turned into one of them. She took a deep breath. The reports said it was a whole coven, about 30-40 of them. "Wow, that's a lot," she said to herself. This would be the one that she would send them on. And the others would get the other missions. They would be taken care of, hopefully without any casualties.

Walter nodded and walked down to the basement and found Oni's room but he wasn't in it, so he began to look around. Oni appeared in Integra's office, "you needed me for something?"

Integra jumped slightly. "Woh… Don't do that." She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath before handing him the paper. "...There's your first mission. It's Chi Chester… a whole group of vampires have invaded a church. We have… to get rid of them..." She bit her lip looking down to the paper. "Search and Destroy, as it says…" She sighed. "..Walter will be going with you." She looked up into his eyes. "..That's it. B-be careful." She forced a smile.

Oni looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "I tend to work alone, I always have really but, I understand and I will." He turned and walked back through the wall and in front of Walter, "let's go." Walter nodded and followed, "ill meet you there." Oni teleported to the site and began to look around. He saw a few running around but nothing much, he walked off towards the main one.

Integra nodded and watched him disappear. She looked back to the paperwork and started on it immediately. Walter was right… some of it was confusing, but she put that off to the side and continued with the rest of it. It was a lot, but she could get through it.

Jayce smiled as she heard Hellsing was here. That little brat's father was dead. What could that little brat possibly do to them? She crept along one of the rooftops and watched as a man appeared on the street. "Ooh, that's interesting…" She thought, and grinned widely. This would be fun. Oh, so fun. She turned around and nodded to one of her friends and he ran off to tell the others that Hellsing's agent was here. He would be going back in a body bag, if there was a body at all.

oni looked to the woman on the roof and then to a nearby bench, he sat down and waited, they would come soon enough, 'well come on I don't have eternity, well actually I do but you don't, so come on down and lets get this over with." He smiled knowing they would come now.

Jayce grinned and jumped down, landing like a black cat. Her hair was like a cloak, flowing behind her. Her eyes were like red disks, showing a dangerous and deadly sense of playfulness. "Accepting death so easily?" She asked, looking over him. "So you're Hellsing's pet. It's very nice to see you. But it will be better to taste you." She stepped forward as a few other vampires appeared behind her. Some with swords, battle axes. Some equipped with just their might and fangs. "We're here. You ready?" She grinned widely.

Oni sighed, "you really overstate yourselves allot don't you. And I'm no ones pet." he said dangerously standing up, "so shall we begin? oni grabbed his sword and flicking his sword in a pattern he threw a wave of stones dirt and other things, at the people, he then leapt into the air and taking out a few vampires, he appeared before them again, "so what do you say now?"

Jayce giggled and turned. His back was to her. "Oh, YOU'RE FUN!" She smiled and tackled him to the ground, wrapping her arm around his wrist of the hand that was holding the katana. "Mm... You smell good too." She giggled and licked the side of his face before jumping up from him, knowing that he could slice her away if he wanted to. "Yummy."

The other vampires backed away, waiting for their chance. "Don't think there are only us." She grinned. "...Ghouls are here, too. Our friends… Yes, there are a lot of them, too. Oh, won't you be having so much fun." She looked into his eyes, cracking her fingers. "I like you... Too bad they got to you before the beast did." She smirked.

Oni looked to her as he flipped off the ground and said, "I think that anyone who brings ghouls into fight their battles for them is pathetic and weak, why have you taken this town?" He saw the ghouls sneaking up on him but a wave of black energy took them out; they were literally ripped apart as if hit by an atomic bomb's wave.

"Oh, yummy." She grinned. "...I never said they were coming into the fight between me and you did I? They're mindless zombies, who can't think for themselves. It's not really a big difference from the humans. Well, maybe except the green skin, white eyes, and… rotting flesh… But hey, it's an improvement." She laughed. "At least they have a purpose." She reached behind her and grabbed out two daggers. "We took this town merely because we wished to. Corruption and deceit laced this place like you wouldn't believe. These people will not be missed… Same with you. Humans believe in genocide, and have manipulated you to kill your own kind. How beautifully crafted their plan is..?" She took a step forward. "Well, as you said… You don't have eternity. So let's get this party started."

Oni looked to her, he found he had some liking for her, but that changed nothing, "indeed," he sheathed his sword partway and fell back into a stance, and he heard the rotor blades of the helicopter, "if you wish to taste the dirt then feel free to attack me." He put his hand just above his sword in a very fast and dangerous style.

Jayce looked to the blade. "Ooh. Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun..." She attacked, her blades becoming blurs as she charged towards him. The vampires around them started to get antsy, hearing the helicopter blades. They started to run. She attacked once, only bringing the blade to his arm cutting him slightly. She licked the blood from the blade and stepped back. "Cowards…" She looked up into his eyes and attacked once again, already knowing what her fate would be… If it wasn't hers, it would be his. There was no way around it.

Oni launched at a speed that surpassed anything else in this world, and he skidded to a halt and watched as she fell into dust, he turned and bowed before moving on, she was at least an honorable opponent, and that was the best he could hope for. He saw the helicopter land and then looked to the running vampires; "COWARDS!" his voice echoed and a red energy force surrounded the town making them unable to leave. Walter stepped from the helicopter and seeing the group grabbed his wires and began to attack he began dusting the vampires at an accelerated rate.

Oni helped Walter and before too long the rest were taken care of and ash clouded the air, "Walter ill meet you at hellsing." He turned and walked disappearing as he did, he appeared before Integra's door again and knocked twice before phasing through, "mission accomplished."

Integra looked up and nodded her face pale with fatigue. "..Alright." She smiled to him. "That… was… um. Quick." She said, placing her glasses back on her face. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt, Oni. And what about Walter? Did you get any information?"

Oni saw her and how pale she was, this was hard on her, very hard, "Walter is flying back now, there was no Intel to gather, it was a purely random attack, if there was any reason it was because the town was highly corrupt. Its late Integra, go to sleep paperwork will always be there of that I am most certain." he had a sadness in his voice, in a way he was sad that his first battle in 20 years, was against an enemy he could respect and even like if not for their destruction of everyone, even innocents, he didn't necessarily like it, he wished that he would have at least been able to give them the opportunity to surrender, but he had his orders and he was a solder and that is the way it was.

Integra looked down for a moment. "I have to get done what I can, Oni. Tomorrow is my father's funeral and I doubt I will be able to get any done tomorrow evening. Thank you for your concern, but I won't be able to sleep anyway, even if I try. I'll be fine, its tomorrow that I am worried about." She looked back up to him. "You did a good job, Oni. Again, thank you for helping us… We wouldn't be able to get anything done around here without you really." She looked into his eyes.

He smiled somewhat and said, "thank you Integra, and as for not being able to get to sleep," he walked up to her desk, "don't worry, sleep now, for I will catch you if you fall." He watched as her eyes fell closed and laid her head on the desk, "sleep well and, please don't be angry with me." He laid his hand softly on her shoulder before teleporting her to her bedroom. and walking out with a sad and somewhat tired smile on his face, he walked downstairs and saw the packet waiting for him, but somehow he wasn't hungry, and he didn't think he deserved it, something about the vampire bugged him, she was honorable, fought when they ran, and died with honor. He lay down on his bed and said, "May you find in death what escaped you in your life." Before closing the lid of the coffin.


	6. Chapter 6

Integra shifted to her side as Oni set her down on the bed. Her shoulder had been bothering her all day, but she hadn't said a word. She pulled her knees up, dreaming about before her father got sick. _She was walking through the corridors, light pouring in from the side windows.. It seemed to be a wonderful day. She reached for the doors and pulled them open, seeing her father sitting at a table in a throne chair.. His back to her. "Morning, Father.." He turned, his gray hair falling into his eyes as he gave a smile of understanding. "Good Morning, Integra. You're late. Well, why don't we start today's lesson..?" She stood before him, and things grew dark into the medical bay. Her uncle, Walter and a few others were standing there as she held her fathers hand. "Be Glorious.. Integra.."_

_His hand slipped away, and she knew right then he was dead.. _She shifted again and those dreams just seemed to disappear into nothingness.. "Be.. Glorious.." She gave a small smile and continued to sleep, hoping not to have such a dream again. But she knew she would, and she knew why she was having it.

Walter had finally gotten back. It had taken the cleanup team a good hour and he was tired. He knew he was getting older and nights like this reminded him of it. When he got back and found Integra asleep. He went into the offices where the agents worked, most of them were back now they had taken Arthur's death hard and some had hit the bottle, but now it was back to business, no matter what, tomorrow Integra would meet them, hand out assignments and things would really start. But for tonight, tonight was the pause before the storm and he hated it as much as he enjoyed it.

Integra opened her eyes slowly, the light from the window landing upon her face. She pushed herself up and looked to the mirror. Her face was still a bit pale, but that was reasonable. She fixed her hair and walked towards the closet, fitting herself in a true black that gave away sadness and regret. She reached over and grabbed her glasses, and looked into the mirror one last time. She forced a smile. She thought she knew what Oni had done, but she wasn't angry.. Just so he didn't do it again, that's all. She wouldn't tell Walter, because he might have gotten angry at him and she didn't want that. Other than that one dream, she had a good night's sleep.. For once since her father died. She would have to thank him.

She closed the door to her room softly behind her and made her way through the corridors. Things would feel so strange today, but she would just have to handle it.. She would try not to cry, because strong people.. never cried, right? She walked into the lobby and sat in one of the chairs, waiting for either Walter or Oni to come down. She didn't know if Oni was going to go to the funeral, but it would be inside.. so, he wouldn't have to worry about daylight if he did.

Oni woke when he felt Integra wake. He instantly changed into a formal black Japanese funeral garb and changed his swords sheath and handle into a very ornate one. No battles would come today.

The handle was now that of a japanese dragon, and it was studded with gems, as black as the night. The sheath was made of a fine black marble that matched the color of the gems. He walked upstairs to find Integra, he could tell what she was thinking and said, "strong people cry same as anyone else. The people who don't cry, do so anyway but behind closed doors. Today is a day as much for you as it is a day for remembrance of your father. and no one, absolutely no one would fault you if you had to cry, besides, if they did, I would instantly behead them." He said that last part in a completely deadpan.

She looked up to Oni, her eyes already showing some sorrow behind her glasses. "I have never, not once, in my whole life seen my father cry.." She looked back down. "..Except when he told me he was going to die.." She smiled at his last statement. "..Only if I let you." She gave a smile and stood beside him. "..I wasn't sure if you were coming, today.." She looked up.

Oni smiled and nodded, "of course Integra, as I said I will not lie to you on the important things. I have no great love for your father, but he raised you and for that I can respect and honor him." He nodded and looked to his dress. "Is this acceptable to you? I know its not proper english attire but it is what I am accustomed to wearing in these situations. I am japanese after all."

She looked over him and nodded. "Yes.. It is very acceptable. I am glad that you have chosen to come, but I do suggest you get a hat.. or.. a jacket or something.. We leave soon, and though it is inside.. The sun is out right now.. and I really do not wish to have you burnt at the funeral." She gave a small smile. "They can only park so close to the mansion." She looked out from the window. "..Now we must wait for Walter.."

Oni nodded and a pair of black gloves, and a sleeveless robe appeared on his shoulders, and a pair of black sunglasses on his eyes. "There we go, and Walter approaches."

Just then Walter walked into the room wearing a black suit and looked to Integra. "Are you ready?" He then looked to Oni and he looked rather shocked, but then quickly regained his composure.

Walter and Oni walked out behind her and Walter had the misfortune to say. "So I see you're wearing a dress today, how brave of you." Walter couldn't help but snicker for a moment, he was trying to lighten the mood but Oni didn't find it so funny.

"Say it again old man. I dare you." walter guessed that the better part of valor was to shut up for the moment. They all got into the car and they rode on in silence. It would be a fairly simple funeral just as Arthur had wanted it but anything could happen. He just hoped it would be simple and as easy as possible today.

Integra looked to Walter and smiled after a few moments. She smiled to Oni as well. She looked back down to her hands in her lap. She just had a feeling that something was going to happen.. and she was afraid that something would happen. Her father, even the family, wasn't a well-liked family, even among some humans. She closed her eyes and awaited to arrive.

Oni looked around as the car came to a hault at the cemetary. He stood up and opened the door for Integra. He looked to her, "if you need anything, you let me know, even if its just." He tapped his head, "up here, I'll know." He walked in after her and he hoped that this would go okay. He kept his hand near his sword just incase.

Walter got out and followed after, he was tired and very sad. He would miss his friend, but today... He had to be strong. He would have a drink tonight but for now he would be strong for her.

Integra nodded and walked into the church. A lot of people were there, more than she had expected. They parted as they turned to see her. They're eyes were wide as they seen Oni next to her, but said nothing.. At least what she heard. She could hear their voices though, talking about how ridiculous it was for the Organization to be given to a child. All well, they would just have to deal with it.

She walked silently, her head down. She sat in the first pew of the church and waited for the Priest to start talking again. She didn't want to look up at the coffin. There were a lot of thoughts in her head, none of them really made sense.. but they were still there. She sighed heavily. It would soon be her time to speak, and she really didn't know what to say..

Oni heard their thoughts and their words, though muffed they were.He wanted to tell them all to be silent but he couldn't. He kept his seals hidden and tried not to look around. He had never liked churches when he was alive and that was doubly so now but that's how it was. He looked to the priest as he approached the podium and began to speak, "we come here to honor Arthur Hellsing, as he has passed beyond unto the kingdom of heaven, may he find his way swiftly and be greeted well." With that he started the prayers. He didn't join in but to not stand out did his own version.

Walter looked to Integra off and on and made sure she was alright.

After the prayer, it was Integra's turn. She sat for a moment, everyone started to look at her. She sighed and made her way up to the podium that was beside the coffin. She looked over and cringed at the thoughts and images in her head.. Images of her father jumping from the coffin, attacking her from complete bloodlust.. She looked away quickly and down to the mike on the podium. "Arthur Hellsing, my father.." Her voice was shrouded with sorrow. "..My father was the best man I have ever knew.. He did his best to raise me after my mother died, with others.." She looked to Walter and Oni.

"He did whatever possible to benefit this country, the Church of England, and the Queen, her Majesty and he has given that responsibility solely to me.. I accept this responsibility, not only because I must.. But because he believed in me.. If he did, I should start believing in myself. He saw something in me that no one else ever could.." Her eyes grew teary. "He will never be forgotten, always remembered. The last two words my father told me, will stick with me for my whole life.. I think I should share them with you as well.. Be glorious." She turned away and sat down without another word, her head hanging low from her shoulders.

The people were rather stunned after Integra's speech. The priest asked if anyone else wished to speak and a few did but no one of importance. The man then said, "then may you come forth and pay your final respects. " Everyone stood and began to file one by one to say something or give something to Arthur and eventually it was their turn and Walter got up as did Oni and approached the coffin, but the priest stepped in front of Oni.

"You should return to your seat, one such as you shouldn't be allowed in this house." He said, and everyone hung on what he would do next. He looked to the priest, and he said. "You come here and disrespect gods house by shaming this place with your presence demon, you shall not be allowed any closer." Oni looked to him and then merely turned around and sat back down.

Integra sat for a moment, clenching her fists. She grew angry, and hateful. "Shut up, you insolent fool!" She roared. "It doesn't matter who you are, if you come to pay your respects you should be allowed to! How dare you disrespect him? It is like disrespecting me, and disrespecting my father!" Her eyes were full of rage and she turned, heading out of the church. She wanted to yell at him more, to curse him for everything he had said but her voice was choked away from her. She pushed the churches door open and rushed out into the sunlight, back into the car tears running from her eyes.. both angry, and sorrowed.

Oni stood and followed her out but stopped at the door and said in a voice that was clear to everyone. "Two things are very clear to me, one, a young girl has the wisdom that grown adults do, and 2, I will never walk here again, what a pity." He sighed and returned to the car as did Walter.

Oni looked to her, wishing he could do something to help her. "I... thank you." Was all that he could get out, so shocked was he, a young girl had seen true to what many had not, and it startled him. "I don't know what I can do for you but I am here." He looked down to her his eyes held such sorrow because she was in pain and he would have given his left arm if it would help if it would take her pain away.

Walter chimed in and said, "me too. We're both here for you, Integra."

Integra looked up from her palms, lingering tears rushing down her flustered cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned against Walter, trying to calm herself down, but nothing was really working. "..I know.." She whispered. "Thank you..." She breathed, "too." She hated crying, but she just couldn't help it. Her father was gone, and her own flesh and blood tried to kill her.. now, she is the head of an organization, of vampire killers, and a bastard priest insulted her protector, a part of her family right in front of her... at her father's funeral no less.

Oni sighed and he signaled the driver to drive. There would be no more today. He looked down and spoke in a hushed voice, "from the stars, we came to the stars we go, from now unto eternity."

Walter looked up and simply said, "amen."

He watched as things streamed past outside and then to Integra. She would get better but seeing her in such pain, he wished he could take it away, but the best he could do is protect her from harm. They arrived home and Oni simply waited. They would wait for as long as Integra needed. They would do whatever she wanted today because tomorrow she started her new life.

Integra took a deep breath and looked up as they arrived back at the mansion. She wiped the tears away and slowly stepped from the car as thunder rocked the skies. She looked up just as a small raindrop hit her face and she sighed. She looked back down and made her way into the mansion silently, remembering what both Walter and Oni had said. By the time she got inside, her clothes were wet. Not soaking, but not dry either. She walked back into her bedroom and put on her normal clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I probably freaked out most of the people there. That thought gave her a small smile.

Oni sighed as he stepped inside, the sky was crying just as it was on the day of his fathers death. He had died in battle. He was shook from his reverie by Walter who led him off. They arrived a bit later in a makeshift bar and he poured himself a glass and sat down. Oni looked to it and smiled softly. "God I still wish I could get drunk. I could really use some sake today."

Walter sighed. "Poor sod, I feel for you." He made a quick salute motion before downing the glass and pouring himself another. "Well at least I can monitor Integra from here so I can make sure she is okay, but.…" He paused. "I know we were enemies 20 years ago." Walter smiled, "that's putting it mildly." As he downed another glass. "My point being if you don't mind before getting completely drunk is that I think we should call a truce and work together. We both care a great deal about Integra, I know that. So if we work together we'll make sure she's safe and she learns what she needs to learn." Oni looked to him and stuck out his hand. After a moment, Walter clasped his hand and shook it before slamming another one.

"Deal."

Integra sighed and laid herself back on the bed, closing her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath. "...Ugh.." She looked over towards the cross that was hanging on the wall, and gave another small smile knowing that he was looking over her right about now.. If he was alive, she'd be getting the lecture of her life.. Yelling at a Man of God -- bad, bad, bad.. Tisk, tisk, tisk. She smiled softly and turned to her side, falling asleep to wait for the next day. She hoped it would be better than the days passed, but doubted it. "Goodbye, father.." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Oni had spent the night with Walter just incase he tried anything stupid but in the end nothing happened other than him passing out. He left him there as he walked down stairs and into his room. Tomorrow... too bad he wouldn't be there for it.

Walter awoke to the sound of hammering drums. He looked around and saw he was alone and stood up and checked the time 7 am. Good still time to change and get ready. He looked to the bottles of liquor he had consumed and the drums got louder. He walked into the kitchen and drank down as much coffee as he thought he could stomach then ate a full breakfast. He then brought one upstairs to Arthur, err... Integra's office. Today she would meet with the other agents except Oni and discuss policy and hand out assignments and such. He also had some investigations to do, someone had been leaking family secrets and he had to find them and fast.

Integra had been in the office since at least 5 a.m. She had gotten most of the paperwork done, all that was left was a small pile that she was sure she could get done in no time. She looked up to see Walter come in and smiled softly. "Good Morning, Walter.." She smiled to him. She could smell some of the alcohol on him still, and it made her smile surprisingly. She wondered what he was like exactly when he got drunk.. She giggled at the thought of seeing him with a goofy look on his face. She looked up to him. "Thank you for breakfast.. I am really quite hungry. I really haven't had the appetite to eat really anything over the passed few days.."

Walter nodded trying not to tell her to shut up lest his head exploded. "You're welcome. Now first up is a meeting with the rest of the agents at 11 then for the rest of the day your training starts. Oni has volunteered for your sword training, hand to hand training and all things martial arts. I've taken it upon myself for your firearm training and the rest will be carried out with your tutors. If thats acceptable to you." He saw Pat Burningham and knew he was the first to talk to. "Now if you'll excuse me, Integra. I have various other things to attend to." With that he waited for her response wondering if Oni would be up for a little mind reading today, or tonight.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes.. it is fine with me, Walter. Go ahead." She smiled and started to munch on some of the breakfast he had made her. She finished her milk and went back to finishing the pile of paperwork. "Wow," she said. "I'm finally done!" That was something to be happy about. She took a deep breath and sat in the chair, sipping on the tea. She let her head fall back as she placed the tea back on the table. She wondered how hard it would be, learning everything now.. She bit her lip, and waited a couple of moments. Where would she go to meet the rest of the agents.. Would they take orders from a ten year old? ...She doubted it.

"Well I see your doing well."

Pat nodded nervously and looked to Walter. "Yes I suppose so."

Walter looked at him and said, "so will you do the honorable thing?"

Pat nodded again.

"That's what I've always liked about you, Pat. You're straightforward." He patted him on the shoulder and led him off. If there was one thing he was sure of was that pat would not see the sun rise again.

A few hours later, Walter walked in and said, "it's time Integra, and I have some unfortunate news however. I'm afraid Pat Burmingham has had an unfortunate accident this morning. He was apparently in a car crash. They said he fell asleep at the wheel and ran into a telephone pole. I'm sorry to say that he didn't survive." He looked to Integra hoping she didn't see the truth in all this not at such a young age.

She looked over to him. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry.." She looked up. "I thought I saw you talking to him this morning, and.. wow.." She looked down for a moment. "Did he have a family?" She asked, looking up to his eyes.

Walter sighed in relief. "No none of the agents do; once they join all records are erased they essentialy don't exist." He looked to her. "They're waiting now." He showed her the way to the board room where all the agents stood or sat around the room waiting for her. A few were conversing quietly.

Integra looked down and nodded. She wondered what exactly was going through that mans mind.. Did he know he was going to die? She sighed and followed him to the board room.. She looked to the agents, forcing a smile. She looked up to Walter, and then back down to the them. "I know that you all loved my father deeply.. and I thank you for staying here at the organization. I know some of you will probably not like being under the command of a woman, a child at that, but.. I hope you understand the circumstances." She looked towards some of them, wondering what they would say.

One of the men said, "with all due respect ma'am, I'm sure that you have the best intentions in the world here but, let me be blunt, you don't have the tactical or technical expertise! You don't have what is needed to run this place. Walter would be far more qualified." He looked to her and most of the men nodded. Walter remained silent, waiting to see how she handled it.

Integra took a deep breath. "Whether you or I like it or not, I am the one appointed. Not Walter. He has been helping my father for years, and he will help me as well until I know enough to do it myself. Which may be a month, a year, or ten years.. It does not matter.. I am of the Hellsing family, and as Walter said before the queen, a Hellsing always rises to the occasion.." She stood straight. "..." She knew this would happen. "..Walter will be helping me, and I will be taking training in all fields necessary.. Stay around, I may just surprise you."

One of the men who was more impatient moved towards her; dangerously close. "I'm not going to put my life in the hands of a kid!" Before he could think he had taken one step too many and found a very sharp very cold blade to his throat. "Back off or I'll kill you where you stand." The man shook in fear, not wanting to know what it felt like to feel the wrath of Oni.

Integra looked down for a moment. "Then that is your choice.. Go ahead if you wish.. We all know here that in the human world you don't exist.. Try going back.." She looked up, anger in her eyes. "I dare you. If you wish not to fight for the Hellsing Organization just because of pride and ego, go ahead.. We don't need such idiots as you."

Oni looked to the man and watched as he relaxed. "If you didn't have your muscle here, I doubt you would be so brave... Alright, I'll stay but if I die because of you, my blood will be on your hands, now call your goon off." Oni tightened the blade to his skin just a bit and waited for Integra's decision.

"It doesn't make any difference if he was here or not.." She looked into the man's eyes. "..If you even think about betraying me, I will have no hesitation to letting Oni having fun with you.. Do YOU understand that?" Her voice was no longer of a childs, but of a woman with anger issues.. She nodded to Oni to let him go. "..I can be as hateful and as powerful as you want me to be, do not underestimate me.. I may be a child, but I am a Hellsing.." The innocence, or what was left of it anyway returned to her eyes and she backed away. "If the rest of you feel the same way this man does, the same goes for you.." She was literally surprised at herself. "Hellsing blood runs through my veins, and I demand the very same respect you gave my father, of whom you claim to have loved so much. He appointed me.. Not anyone else.. and he only hoped that you would support his decision." She turned and walked from the board room, leaving the place in complete silence.

Oni released him and swung his sword through the air making a hard air slicing sound that echoed in more than one way. He then sheathed it and put it away. He walked off after Integra smiling at her for her show of fortitude. "You are doing well, very well and they'll come around. Don't worry. Well I'm off unless you need something else."

Integra looked up and nodded. "..No, I'm fine.. Walter will probably be handing out missions.. I really don't think they'd want it from me now.." She looked down for a moment. It felt like almost everyone in that room absolutely hated her. "..Be careful on your next mission, Oni.. I know it gets annoying after a while, but.. just.. yeah.. Never mind." She looked back down and started to walk away. "..Bye, Oni." She said, starting to walk back up to the office.

Oni nodded knowing there were many unfinished thoughts but he let it be for now. He phased down into the basement and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Walter looked to the agents still standing before him. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves or I will personally teach you lessons in respect and honor." With that he walked out of the room and found Integra. "I'm sorry about that, Integra. I truly am, but your first tutor is here for the day." He looked to her angry at their responses.

She nodded. "It's alright, Walter… It's not like you knew. Which tutor is this? I really hope it's nothing academic. Because frankly, I am not in the mood for proper etiquette and such."

Walter couldn't help but laugh. "Very well, I'll delay the tutor. How would you like to go shoot things?" He knew that would get a better reaction. He watched her face carefully. "After that, Oni will begin his training session."

"I think I'd like that very much…" She smiled and chuckled to herself. "..I just hope I don't accidentally shoot one of them in the foot." She grinned. "..Maybe after this, I will have the patience. Maybe." She actually gave a pure smile, something she hadn't for a while. She started to walk. "Thank you, Walter." She looked up to him.

Walter smiled as well and led her to the shooting range. Once there, he got out an assortment of weapons everything from a Walthman PK to a Beretta 9 mm to a colt M191A that the Americans were so fond of and many more. "Pick a weapon," and once she had done so he said, "now break it down and put it back together, they're not loaded so, don't worry."

She looked down to the gun, biting her lip. She took a deep breath and did as he told, pulling the barrel apart. She had watched her father do this many a times, but never really did it herself. She placed all the parts on the table and looked back up to Walter, wondering what exactly would come next, but she had a good idea. She wondered when she'd be able to shoot things.

Walter grimaced as she roughly pulled the gun apart, he knew he'd probably have to re tool the gun after this but he stepped forward looking to the gun, "Now put it back together and let me look at it." He knew that if she was to learn he would have to stand by and when she got stuck then stand in and redirect it.

She looked back down to the gun and sighed. She could take it apart, but she didn't remember how to put it back together… She picked up the pieces and examined it for a moment, thinking of a logical way. Maybe it was just like a puzzle, but she needed to find where the puzzle pieces fit. "..I'm sorry, Walter… I don't. I don't remember how to put it back together." She was just a bit frazzled, but she was open to instruction. She knew she had to learn these things, or the organization would be a flop.

Walter stepped forward and smiled gently guiding the re-assembly and then giving her a clip, "now that you're familiar with the workings of the gun we'll work on its operations. In short, fire at will." he plugged his ears and waited.

She looked to the gun, put the clip in and turned towards the target. It wasn't that far away, but she didn't know if she could hit it yet. She looked through the aim guide and held the gun tightly with both hands, knowing there would be some recoil. She took a deep breath, her eyes focusing slowly and fired the clip dry.

Walter looked to her handiwork, "not bad for your first time, now try using breath control, for near targets breath out for far targets breathe in take half the breath hold it then fire then exhale, remember squeeze the trigger don't pull it will put your aim off, now try again." He handed her another clip and changed the paper.

She put the clip in and pulled the gun up, taking a deep breath, holding it and then firing about 3 or 4 bullets then she exhaled. She did as he said, not pulling the trigger. Squeezing. There was a difference, though it didn't seem there was really. She liked this though. Shooting things was a good way to take out anger or any frustrations she had… and right now, she had a lot. She took another breath, held it, and fired the rest of the bullets. She looked to Walter and smiled. Her hands were shaking slightly, but it didn't do much too her aim. She looked back to the target, seeing a few near the bulls' eye but the others way out of the circle.

Walter nodded and said, "very good, your training is done for today. Oni should be up before long and you can start your training session with him then." Walter put away the guns and nodded to her, walking back to the main house and leading her into the training room. "He should be here shortly.

She nodded and smiled to Walter. She looked around the training room -- she hadn't been in this room for a while now. Her father had taught her the basics and a little bit more about swordsmanship before he got sick, but she knew it probably wasn't going to be enough.. For she was here, wasn't she? She wondered what exactly they would be doing with the swords. Would it be better than the training with Walter? She was always interesting in swordsmanship, so probably. Sometimes she thought guns were useless, because some vampires could actually get so fast they could dodge them. Of course, they could dodge a sword too… but it would be harder. She smiled and waited.

oni woke and finally headed for the training room sword heavy on his belt, "this will be interesting, when he entered the room he could smell the gunpowder on Integra and said, "I trust your weapons training went well?" He looked to Walter and he nodded approvingly, "well then where would you like to begin? Hand to hand bladed or sword training? Which I specialize in." He smiled and thought how he couldn't wait to see how adept she was with the blade.

Integra smiled to Oni. "Yes, it did." She smiled brightly and looked to the blade on his belt. "…Sword training." She looked to Walter, to Oni and nodded as anticipation rose up through her spine. This was probably the most fun she had in over a year; it gave her a good feeling. "Okay, I'm ready." She looked into Oni's eyes, wondering what they would start with in the Sword Training, and what sword she would have.

Oni looked to her and said, "very well. In preparation I have purchased you a sword." He picked it up and handed it to her, "it's a Japanese sword, I know it's not a traditional British rapier but I swear that this is better and when I am through training you. You will be a match for any sword wielding person or vampire in this world. I want you to use this instead of a training boken, you can give me no severe wounds and I am extremely careful my control of the sword is extremely fine as I have done it for hundreds of years." Walter's face paled a great deal and oni turned around and in an instant turned around with incredible speed drawing his sword and stopped a inch from her skin, "sorry but it was necessary to show you so you can trust me do you understand?" he hoped she did because this was the only way she could trust him it was how he had done it with many apprentices.

Integra blinked, and looked down to the sword. Her heartbeat was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump from her chest. "..Holy Mother of Christ." She couldn't help but chuckle while placing her hand to her chest. She looked up to Oni, then over to Walter. "...Wow…" She stepped back for a moment and nodded with a slight smirk. "I understand." She looked down to the sword she was given, it was pretty heavy for her. "...What are we starting with?" She was anxious.

Oni sighed a breath of relief he didn't need, "yokata, alright get into a sword stance." He watched as she did so and could see several weak points, "your stance is weak." he brushed the back of his sword against the back of her leg knocking her to her but on the matt, "alright that's somewhat typical of a western stance, instead of holding the sword with one hand hold it with both like this he stood beside her facing the same way she was and got into his stance that was a two handed one, "now I'm sorry to say but swordsmanship relies on 3 things, power, weight, and speed, you are extremely lacking on the two, its a simple biological fact, so what you need to work on is speed, this will build a kind of artificial power that will see you to both a successful attack and the ability to dodge any attack, so do as I do, for now worry about technique then well build speed, there's one other thing I must say before we begin, don't be surprised if you get a few bumps and bruises through this training but I will always try to spare you the physical pain whenever I can but understand some is inherited with this training."He nodded looking into her eyes making sure she understood the meaning in his words. Walter by this time had to sit down because he kept getting paler and paler. Oni then proceeded to go through basic first motions.

Integra smiled when he knocked her down. "Well, that was quick." She knew already that she'd get a few bruises; she knew that a long time ago. She stood and held the sword tightly, trying to copy his movements exactly… It was pretty hard but she would get better through time. After about 10 minutes, she had gotten the first few basic moves down. Only with a couple of weak points not as many as she had before.

She looked to Oni… "..This is harder than I expected, but I like it that way." She took a deep breath and did the basics one more time, almost perfect. Just almost.

Oni smiled, "good now those are offensive moves you attack ill defend." oni moved lightly and stood before her sword in a defensive stance, "remember keep on the balls of your feet your body forward but not to forward and keep those legs loose, now come on" he watched for her attacks, "oh and one more thing, that blade isn't silver, so give me all you've got."

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was completely ready for this, but… she'd take his word for it. She took a deep breath and held the blade tightly. She chewed on the inside of her lip and did as he said. She was a bit afraid at first, but then anticipation and excitement took over. She smiled brightly and stepped towards him, doing the basic offensive moves that he had just taught her with as much speed as she could possibly handle.

Oni blocked away all the attacks, but saw her weaknesses easily, "I said don't worry about speed your technique is sloppy." He moved aside and put the blade to her neck, "I'm not using my superhuman speed on this, tighten up your lines and focus on your target." His words weren't harsh but weren't kind either, "every time you make a attack your aiming for one of nine points." He used his sword to point them out, "left shoulder, right shoulder, left hand, right hand, left and right legs, and heart." He looked to her "no matter what you are attacking you are aiming for one of these nine. Now again."

She smiled and nodded, going a bit slower and working on perfecting the techniques he had shown her. A smile was slowly racing up her cheeks widely, and yet, so purely that it was unbelievable. She went slowly, but her technique and form got better. She swung the sword for his left shoulder, then his right and over the rest of the nine points that he had told her. She was slowly getting faster, but only when she felt comfortable with what she was doing… She pulled back only for a moment before she swung the sword towards him one last time.

Oni blocked the strikes, "much better." he looked to her and then moved beside her again teaching her defensive moves, this would take a while, he would teach her bit by bit day by day and in a few years she would be as good as he was hundreds of years ago, far better than any human and a match for any vampire.

Integra plopped herself down, breathing a bit heavily. This defensive stuff was a lot harder than the offensive. Uhgn, she wondered why. She wanted to do more, but she was just too tired. She looked up to Oni and smiled. "That… is fun…" She took another breath with a smile. "..I didn't think… I'd be this out of breath… first lesson…" She chuckled and forced herself to stand up. Her shoulder was sore, of course, her whole body would be sore in a few hours.

Oni looked to her and sheathing his sword watching her do the same in the same fashion or trying to… "If you think this is out of breath, I feel sorry for you." He laughed and said, "You should start working out, running, light weight lifting and squats. Before long you'll be able to do this before long." He didn't even bend his knees and leapt incredibly high up to the ceiling and then landed softly. "Well then, its time to end the physical part of the training for today, but we're not done yet." He sat down unhooking his sword from his belt and setting it down beside him, and began to tell her about a great many things.

Integra looked up. "..It's just my shoulder is starting to get sore… And, I haven't done something like this in a while." She gave a small smile and looked to him as he sat. She looked to his sword, it was beautifully crafted… Something she'd never seen before, really. She looked back up to his eyes and listened carefully as he explained things she had yet to understand, that she would have to grasp before anything else. She bit her lip and looked down to the sword he had given her. She sheathed it, and ran her fingers down the sheath and smiled. She was grateful. "...I do appreciate your teachings, and your words. They will not be forgotten, you can make sure of that." This was probably the best part of the day, well. Night to be more exact.

Oni nodded and stood. "Well this lesson is complete for the day." He stood his demeanor changing from that of a teacher to a servant. Oni bowed to her and said, "Well if there's anything you need." He turned and walked out. "Oh, and make sure to care for the sword well, it is a weapon something to be respected." He returned to his quarters and sat down tired and wondering what would happen next.

Walter came over to her, "are you alright?"

She smiled to Oni, and then stood beside Walter. "Yes… I am fine… Just sore, tired. And well, just like I have been over the passed few days." She looked into his eyes. "Thank you for warding off the academic tutor for today. I would have probably ripped his head off if you hadn't." She chuckled and held the sword close to her. The steel of the sheath was cold against her feverish palms, but it felt good. It felt right. "..Hah… For once I am really actually tired." She smiled.

Walter nodded thankfully walking away. "Come, we have to hand out assignments for tonight, then we have to file the paperwork and make phone calls to the police informing them about any actions that would conflict with normal law. We supersede all things in matter of law." He finally entered her office with her in tow. "You're scheduled to meet with the knights tomorrow. They'll be coming here." He gave her a reassuring look.

She followed him in, sitting in the chair and placing the sword on the desk gently. "Alright." She looked over the missions. Some were of high priority, some were not. Of course all of them were important, but some… could wait. She had a pile of missions for the agents and looked up to Walter. "...I'm not sure if they'll take them from me, Walter."

Walter picked them up. "They will, I'll make sure of it." He looked to her before walking out he would make sure that the orders were followed and he wondered what she would give Oni.

Her eyes followed Walter out and she looked back to the mission papers. Some of them were REALLY bad… Like… kids her age being killed and slaughtered, ripped apart by the hands of ghouls. It scared her sometimes. She looked over one, an incident in the slums. There was a brothel, which she was used to hearing referred as a whore house, that was suspected of having more than 15 vampires in their midst. People would come in, but they would never come out. She would give that to Oni. He did really well on the last one, even by himself. She smiled -- she was happy that he had agreed to help. She'd be lost in Hell if he hadn't.

Oni appeared through the wall again, "I see you've decided on my mission, Ah, no rest for the wicked I see." He smiled and taking the file looked it over this was bad there were far too many, "why are there so many, I don't understand, vampires understand that they have to maintain population control... So why this, 30 last night not including ghouls... and 15 tonight. What is going on there's way too many." He looked to her, "orders?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Oni… They know my father is dead, and they think that this Organization is no more. But, they will never understand truly…" She looked up into his eyes. She didn't like saying 'search and destroy,' it was just… She didn't know, she just didn't like saying it. She bit her lip. "The same as last night." She sighed. She wondered if there were any more like him -- she wondered if he thought the same thing. She paused for a moment. "...Are all vampires evil?" She asked before she even knew it. She bit her tongue as hard as she could, feeling stupid for asking.

Oni shook his head, she didn't understand, but his face slackened when he heard her question and he smiled a bit. "Evil... is such a hard word to define, to one person evil is not agreeing with a certain ideal, to another evil is killing innocents, to another evil is what I do, killing of my own kind... It is all highly subjective Integra, but no, I don't believe that every vampire is evil, we are all touched by darkness yes but we do not have to let it rule us, we can choose, and I in my past have met some of those that are not evil, and I have called them friend." He stood, "I'll be going then." He stood and walked through the wall he appeared just outside the house of ill repute. He changed his dress into a black outfit matching the night; he looked to the door and stepped inside.

Integra nodded, still feeling stupid for asking. She took a deep breath and started doing a bit more paper work that had piled up since she had finished the last batch. She laid her head on her arm and slowly closed her eyes, her other hand holding the sheath of the given sword tightly as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Her crimson eyes were the only thing seen in that dark room. Soft moans of pleasure, and a soft "No," before the man's eyes faded back into his head and his heartbeat grew weak and finally into silence. She grinned widely and pulled herself from his lap. Her skin was that of porcelain beauty. She wore white lingerie, not even a drop of blood staining it. White signified innocence, but she was none such a word. Lilith was her name, and she was known through this brothel as the Mistress of the Devil.. Heh, literally. She slowly wiped the blood from her lips and licked her fingers as the corpse fell to the ground. He would soon become a ghoul like most of them around here. She wanted the world to be her own -- bowing down to one and one only.

That one would be her. She wished to be worshipped, and that's exactly what happened here. Men begged to come into the rooms with her -- though none of them knew their true fates. They all thought they were lucky.. Not even close. She turned around and walked down the crimson carpeted steps, seeing a stranger among them.

"Come to indulge in naughty pleasures, have we?" Her voice was soft but seductive.. alluring and strong. She smirked and slowly walked towards him, the heals she was wearing clapped beneath her.

Oni smiled, "is that what its called nowadays." He smiled revealing his fangs. "So tell me how and why you gained so many vampires in such a short time? Tell me and I will make your death quick and painless."

"Why should I tell you if you are planning to kill me and my sisters here?" He eyes grew hateful. "..Such men as you are not permitted here. Violent, and.. Knowledgable." She laughed and turned. "..Just because we are whores, doesn't mean that we cannot protect ourselves, sir." She lit a cigarette and placed it between her lips. "Plus, death.. is never quick and painless. Death causes pain in every way possible." She smiled. "..Humans come here willingly.. It's not like we lure them here. Oops, I may have given away too much." She giggled.

Oni looked to the woman. "Your opinions are... interesting ones and you will tell me because if you do not, you will feel great pain. If you do, I will kill you swiftly painlessly. I will demonstrate." Suddenly she was encased by black energy. "Tell me why you are building your forces creating so many, it goes against every law!" He lifted her up and slammed her the black energy field increasing in pressure, "Tell me now."

Lilith fell to her knees, the attack was so sudden.. She closed her eyes and used her own aura to dull the pain and fight back his powers.. It was working, a little bit. She grinned widely. "It doesn't matter if you kill me or any of the rest of them here.." She laughed almost hysterically. "They'll never tell you." She closed her eyes, the pressure waning down on her and her power. That smile quickly disappeared. "Go... ahead. Kill me.. See what you are soon up.. against.."

Oni sighed and released the pressure. "Very well, I will rip it from your mind if I have to." He walked up to her looking down at her and put his hand to her forehead roughly sifting through her mind for the answers he needed. It was probably one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever experienced. He finally found what he needed, watching he stood watching the pain and agony on her face. "In the end you had no choice."

Lilith looked up into his eyes, panting slightly. "..You idiot." She chuckled. "..You think.. that because you know what was in my mind.. doesn't mean you know what they are really planning to do fully." She smiled. "I am a simple woman, a vampire.. They would not tell me everything, because they knew this would happen sooner or later." She growled and when her aura had enough power, she threw every mental power she had towards him. She roared and stood, her body spasming in pain, but she really didn't care. As she stood, her "children" gathered around her with hunger and hate in their eyes. "..Even with what you do know, do you really think you'll be able to get out of her alive?"

Oni looked to them and knew he wouldn't be using his sword today not against 15 angry vampires. "I know enough. I know that I will be leaving here as alive as I am now." He was tired sifting through her mind took a lot out of them but he knew her leader, and her leaders leader would eventually be found. He focused and he wondered what Integra would do in this situation if this would freak her out. He knew that she would hear this in her head and she would have to make the decision herself. "Control arc restriction release to level 4!"

Lilith smirked and stepped back, holding her stomach slightly. He gave her a pain that she hadn't felt in years.. She closed her eyes and fell into the corner as the rest of them started to attack.

Integra shot up, her dreams ripped away from her torn into nightmares. She put her hand to her chest, rubbing her face slightly. She had heard something -- Oni's voice? She looked around and he wasn't there.. She sighed.. "Oh, great.." She leaned back in the chair, a bit freaked out.. just as Oni thought she would be. She took a deep breath. What is this! She thought, wondering if he actually heard her.

Oni looked to them as they began to attack he thought quickly, "Integra I should have explained this to you earlier, these seals restrict my powers as well as bind me to you. You control the amount of power that I can use. There are too many in a closed space, I cant defeat them with my power level as it is." He dodged out of the way of a strike then leaped up and slammed down on one of them with his sword ashing away the vampire before it could attack him. "Now, hurry Integra." He dodged another one and flung his sword out decapitating another.

I.. I- She paused. Go to full power.. I give permission. She took a deep breath. She thought it was only about 5 or so vampires.. were there more? She was starting to get worried now. Go ahead! She really didn't know what to say, but she hoped that had done enough..

Oni felt the powers release and he now had full control. He looked to them as they attacked but instead ran into a large black energy wall, knocking several of them back and then the barrier disappeared and he launched into the mass of them vaporizing them with black energy. It was as if he created a wave in 360 degree field that took care of most of them. He then raised his hands palms out and black energy beams shot through them and whenever they touched a vampire it ashed away before the destructive beams. He looked to the woman in the corner and using those beams destroyed her as well. He sensed more in the back of the establishment and moved back there, most of the ghouls had fallen to dust the animating force disappearing once there masters died, but there were still a few so he eliminated them and finally found a group of vampires that attacked him full force. Before he could use his weapons they blew him through the nearest wall and attacked him full force but eventually they kept hitting a shield. "I really must admit, I didnt expect this." He stood up and looked to them as they ashed away for no apparent reason. There were finally no more. He rubbed the cuts bruises and other multiple injures and went back to the mansion. "All targets have been silenced. The limited power release has been completed." Before walking off to take double his usual from med bay.

Integra looked to Oni and nodded, taking a deep breath seeing that he was alright.. well, mostly. She nodded and watched him walk off. She let out a sigh of relief and sat back into the oversized chair. "..My God." She stood up slowly after finishing up some of the paper work and peeked her head out of the office, looking around for a moment. She bit her lip and walked towards the lobby, walking into the back yard of the mansion. The Sun was coming up slowly, the gold was weaving in and out of the high clouds making it turn into a masterpiece, a collage of colors.

She sighed and sat on one of the benches. It was already about 5 in the morning, so why even bother going to sleep. She had a lot to do today, no time for sleep.. and she really couldn't wait for the next training, but was worried about the meeting with the Knights. They'd probably act the same way the agents did.. Ugh, men.. They were so annoying at times. Egotistical, ranting and raving, prejudice men.. She took a deep breath and raked her fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh. Walter would probably be getting up soon... Maybe. She was exhausted, but not really.. tired. She didn't know how to explain it, so she just waited for Walter to wake and the rest of the day to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Walter awoke and brought out breakfast to the back garden, setting the tray down he said, "you really shouldn't stay up all night, but since your up, you know there's the meeting for the knights and then the regular daily paperwork and such, also all your academic teachers are coming today and this after noon, your first lesson begins in a half hour." He looked to her wondering what kept her up all night.

"Oh, thank you, Walter." She smiled brightly and took a bite out of a piece of toast. She set it back down as he explained what would be happening today. "I'm sorry, I couldn't go to sleep. Hahaha.. The only time I went to sleep is when Oni helped me.. and even then it wasn't all perfect." She sighed heavily. "But the day must go on, right?" She smiled to him. "I'll try not to rip off the academic teachers heads off.. It'll be hard, but I'll try." She gave a light chuckle. "And I will be ready for my physical lessons, today.. I can promise that."

Walter smiled in a knowing way. "That's a... good thing, I suppose. Ripping peoples heads off... Well, it just creates a mess and that means more work for me." He looked to her and said, "you've become quite fond of Oni, haven't you?" He could see it in her eyes. "But Integra you must never forget who and what he is, understand? Even though he may have the best intentions for you and thinks the world of you, his true nature might show itself every once and a while." He hoped she would be alright. "The knights will arrive at 1:00 sharp. Make sure your ready." He stood and walked off he had to make many, many arrangements.

Integra nodded and pulled her knees up laying her head on her kneecaps. She knew what Oni was, and who he was. She remember the images that had flown passed her that night, and she remembered what she had witnessed him doing. Walter was right, though.. All vampires forgot their humanity sometimes... All of them. She took a deep breath and took another bite of the toast and walked back into the mansion, waiting for the tutor to come and the rest of the day to take its course.

Finally the time had arrived. Walter received the word that they were at the front gate, which meant they would be here in 5 minutes. He hoped she was ready, her governess would help in this but still, there would no doubt be trouble. He knocked on Integra's door and opened it to see her in formal ware behind her desk. "Integra, they're here."

Integra looked up from the paperwork on the desk and nodded. "Alright." She straightened her glasses and stood, looking at herself in one of the mirrors making sure she looked alright. "Okay.. I'm ready." She bit her lip and stepped behind Walter with a BIG gulp, hoping it wouldn't be too much frustrations.

Oni could feel her tension and spoke to her telepathically again. _You'll do just fine, worry not. 'sides if you need me, I'm there._

The 11 men were led into the mansion and up to the room just as Walter entered and sat Integra down. He stood by her side knowing this would be rough. The men walked into the room some instantly not liking this, but they all more or less held their tongue and let Sir Island do the talking.

"Integra, darling, we are all very sorry to hear of your fathers passing." He sat down and proceeded to get straight to business. "Now Integra, we have created a plan for hellsing, unfortunately you are far to young to run this organization, therefore we are putting Walter in charge until you reach an appropriate age. Now as for the vampire Oni, you released, he will have to be sealed. Now in two to three years when you gain control of this organization, you can release him again if that is your wish. We believe that this way you can continue your education a bit further and also allow you time to come into this gradually." Everyone nodded as if this was already decided.

Integra stayed collected and calm. "No.." She said simply. "If I was any younger, I would have agreed with you. But the Queen herself has given me her blessing. You will not take this Organization from me, it is my Holy Right. Oni will not be sealed, his is my protector at this point in time. I am old enough.. I have enough education, and of the areas I do not, Walter, Oni and the others are helping with such. Do not underestimate me, I may only be ten years of age.. But I am older in mind.. and soul." She swallowed hard, still nervous as all hell. "...I am Integra Wingates Hellsing.. of the Hellsing Family. I will die protecting this Organization, My Queen, the Church of England, and my Country.. Do not think of me wasteful because of my age. Walter will be helping me with this, just as he did my father.. I will not tolerate anymore arguments of my role as Head of this Organization."

Sir Island frowned at her flat refusal of his ideas. "Now see here, Miss Integra. I know that you think your older than you are but the simple fact is, is that you cant run this organization, continue your education, and learn the skills needed to run this place all at the same time, even if Walter and that vampire helps you, its unfair to ask that much of them, and its unfair to ask that much of you. The queen gave you her blessing because she truly wants you to run Hellsing, as do we... When your ready. Its only a few years 2, 3, 4 years at the very most. Now in the grand scheme of things its not to much to ask, don't you miss your school friends? Don't you miss your life there when you didn't have to worry about vampires and all this worrisome nonsense? If you agree to this, we'll have you taught in all the things you need to run this organization as well. That way when you are ready, age wise you'll truly be ready in skill. Don't you think this is best? We aren't taking the organization from you but you must understand, there's only so much a young girl, no matter how old she feels she is, can do and I know that your father wouldn't want you straining yourself over this, not this much." He looked into her eyes in a convincing matter.

"I have no friends at school. I chose not to. When my Father told me he was sick, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Her eyes hardened. "As did you. I think it is best if I stay in the role I am now. The only people I truly care about are in this house, The Queen and the others." She closed her eyes for a moment. "My Father knew what was best for me, and he appointed me this. If you loved my Father so greatly as you said you did, then give him this one thing. Grant him the opportunity to choose what is right, and what is wrong for his child. I am not straining. I am simply frustrated with all these people including you trying to guess what's right for me. I am my own body! I know what's right for me, and I know what I can handle. You don't. Walter and Oni doesn't need to do this, they chose it as well. I did not force Oni, I did not force Walter and I plan on trying not to. Don't think you know me, sir.. For you have no idea who I am, and what I can do.. I am a Hellsing." She took a deep breath, her hands shaking underneath the table in her lap. "I am ready now.. This Country will be in the dumps before 2 years, maybe even 1.. We don't know the future, it is unknown.. But you for one, should at least give me a chance."

Sir island looked very frustrated. "But Inte..." He left off as all the curtains snapped shut so the room became very dark and Oni appeared by Integra's side. "Alright, you gas bags. I've had just about enough with your sanctimonious hypocritical jabbering. You want Integra gone for a year because in that time you'll be able to find nominate a second a person to permanantly take over Hellsing. Either that or you'll plant so many of your own men that Integra will never be able to get rid of them all without crippling her organization, OR you'll wait enough years and then simply marry her off and then have her husband control the organization. Either way you presume you'll have this organization under your complete control within 5 years! You talk of Integra's benefit and yet you plan all this behind your backs!" He drew his katana and pointed it towards sir island and the rest, "I swear if I wasn't bound by Integra I would follow my ultimate rule of justice, Aku Suku ZAN, and you will all be dead. You are all very corrupt weak men and looking at you makes me sick!" His gaze sent more than one of them cowering in fear.

Sir Island stood up and said, "Integra, how dare you not control this monster better, this is the very thing I'm talking about. He should be killed for threatening.." He was caught mid sentence by oni's words "URUSAI! If you insult Integra any more, I swear." It was as if every board member that saw his eyes backed up a good foot and lost all ability to speak as an almost palpable wave of energy emitted from him.

Integra stood. "Oni.. Calm yourself.." She looked to Island. "He is my protector.. and he is... well, very protective." She gave a small smile. She walked over and stood in front of Oni. She could feel that energy, and it sent a wave up her spine. She took a breath. "..I am capable of doing this.. Follow my Father's dying wishes.. Or all of you will have your own.." She took a deep breath, tightening her fists to hide the shaking.

Sir Island stood after some time. "Very well." He walked out soon followed by all the rest of the convention of 12. "We will inform her majesty of what happened here today and our recommendation." With that he left and Oni returned to his normal state and sighed sheathing his sword in a smooth motion. "I'm sorry, Integra if I acted improperly, but I couldn't stand them and their lies any longer." He kneeled hoping he hadn't offended her as that was the last thing he wished to do.

Integra let out a breath of relief and plopped herself by Oni. She smiled to him. "..It's alright, Oni. It was actually kind of funny to see their faces." She gave a soft smile. "You didn't have to though.. I think I kind of.. made them think about what they were saying.. I was shaking, but.. I think.. maybe it might have worked. Do you think they'll really take it away from me?" She gulped loudly. "..I-I'm kind of scared that they will." She looked down slightly.

Oni smiled and said, "indeed, and no Integra. They will not; they cannot. I will not allow it and... nor will the Queen, i think... She must know they all have their own agenda's and well other things that I would rather not tell you, your ears are still far to young." He smiled in a way to let her know it wasn't a slight against her. "I was going to delay the instruction until tomorrow but as soon as your done with your academic tutors, report to the room and I'll continue. Remember bring your sword and I'll teach you the secret of the Heten mitsurughi." He stood and disappeared through the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Walter looked to her and said, "well, we had best get to work before your next tutor gets here. Solving the problem with the rising vampire attacks will go a long way to convincing the queen and everyone else involved that you are the proper choice." He smiled and led her out of the office.

Integra smiled and nodded to Oni as he disappeared. She pulled herself up and followed Walter out, lots of thoughts in her head right now.. But she had to get them out for a little bit.. Ugh, academics. She smiled, anxious to get to the Oni's lessons.. It was exciting, and most of all fun. She walked into her office and did some more of the paperwork, getting done more than expected. "Is that alright for now, Walter?" She looked up to him.

Walter nodded and took the papers away as the instructor entered the room. A number of hours later, Oni woke and headed straight to the gym and practiced what he would show Integra, the most important part. He looked to the floor hoping that he was doing the right thing.

Integra had finally finished the work and handed it to the instructor. "..I hope they're all right. I tried my best." She gave a mentally tired smile. "Thank you for coming today.. I will see you next session." She looked to the Instructor as he nodded and walked out and walked towards the gym, holding the sheath of the sword tightly, close to her chest.

Oni had changed into his usual kimono and was going through the motions slowly this would be a difficult class. When he saw Integra enter, he sheathed his sword. "Integra, are you ready? This will be a difficult class ill warn you now." Oni looked into her bright blue eyes making sure she understood.

Integra walked closer to him and nodded, taking off her jacket.. She was getting pretty hot. She set it aside. "I understand.. I am ready for anything you throw at me." She smiled.

Oni nodded and said, "then lets begin."

After 2 hours of normal practice, he stopped. She was tired but this was the best time. "Now I'm going to show you the secret behind the Heten mitsurughi style, remember this is passed from master to student, it should be told to no one else. Now I promise that I will not use my superhuman abilities." He suddenly was standing behind her. "Now how did I do that? How is this sword style so different from every other style? The speed, heten mitsurughi uses a god like speed that surpasses anything else. I told you earlier that you are lacking in power and weight, but your speed should be exceptional." He began to show her the footwork behind the ultrasonic attacks and after another 2 hours, he smiled to her. "Do you understand now? How those first attacks that seemed harmless can become incredibly deadly? These attacks are not the true heten mitsurughi, this is." He fell back into a stance and launched drawing his sword so fast it made a very sensable change in air pressure and wind was actually generated from it. "This is the batou jutsu."

She was getting used to the footing of the first one he had shown her.. Her eyes widened as he showed her the Batou Jutsu. "That's.. amazing." She swallowed hard, wondering if she'd really be able to be that fast. She looked to him. "...Do you think I'll really be able to do that?" She asked, looking to her sword. She wanted to try the speed out a couple times, see if she can get that good, and then try the Batou Jutsu. She bit her lip. "..Can we practice.. like.. you and I?" She asked, anxious.

Oni looked to her, "sure we can." He turned to face her and gave her the opportunity for first strike, which she took. She was getting faster but it would take time 5 years maybe 10 but it would be more than enough to take down any vampire even if she wasn't fully trained, but he would see how far she could go.

She smiled and went a little faster, remembering what he had first said. She was trying to get the footing down first so she wouldn't trip over herself and hurt herself. Her eyes narrowed and she grew faster, and faster. She basically disappeared and stopped on the other side of him, her own eyes wide. "Wow."

Oni smiled turned and leapt into the air, he would stop himself if he needed to but wondered if she would be able to either move out of the way or block him. "reyout souysen!"

"Oh, crap!" She looked up and disappeared one more time and stopped on the other side of the room, panting slightly. "That.. is so cool." She gripped the hilt of the katana tightly and looked over to Oni with a huge grin on her face. She was proud of herself for what she had done so far.. Very proud. "..That kind of.. wow." She smiled.

He stepped back and sheathed his sword. "Now matched batou jutsu!" He leapt forward and wondered what she would do this time, she would either leap into the air, or.. match his speed.

Her eyes widened and she pulled her blade up into a defensive position that he had taught her and jumped into the air as high as she possibly could. She had another thing in mind, but wasn't sure if she could really do it. This was getting interesting and even more fun than she thought it would be. She held the katana tightly, landing on the other side of him, facing him. "That.. is.. Brilliant." She sheathed her sword and smirked, wondering if she really could get that fast. She leapt forward, mimicking what he had done earlier trying to do it exactly how she had perceived it.

Oni looked behind just in time to see her rushing forward at a good speed. He knew he was too late so he knew he only had one choice. He leapt almost ceiling height and came down on the other side of her. "Interesting, now to test you. I won't hold back, I wont severely injure you but you'll know when you've made a mistake." He stood back and held his sword out, "now come on."

Integra stopped right in time before she hit the wall and turned around. "Really?" She swallowed hard, a bit nervous but excited at the same time.. She had never expected to come this far this fast. She took a deep breath and nodded, following the instruction of her sensei. She unsheathed the sword slowly and went to the offensive stance that he had taught her in the beginning. She had perfected it since then.. "Okay," she said with a grin and leapt towards him.

Oni leapt to the ceiling and slammed back down. "Too slow, your opponent wouldn't hesitate to decapitate you right there," he put the sword to the back of her neck and spun away. "Remember, vampires wont hesitate to attack from walls and ceilings so you must not, like this." He launched at her and intentionally missed only to rebound off the wall and come flying at her sword outstretched, just then Walter came in to check on her and nearly passed out.

Integra nodded and their swords clashed as the blocked the attack and used the newly learned techniques to run over towards the walls, jump off of them and race towards Oni with a smile, her own sword outstretched. She didn't see Walter, but felt someone else watching them.

Oni nodded. If he were human he would be panting for breath, no doubt if she was against a single vampire she would win, perhaps even against two, but it would take her many years to learn the true sword style. "That's good but you still haven't learned this yet, I've shown it to you 3 times already, either use it or think of a defense to it, reyou souysen!"

It was happening all so fast, and rushed towards him and threw the blade up with her right hand on the hilt of the sword, a horizontal advance. She just acted upon instinct and wondered what the outcome would truly be.. Her eyes showed determination and a power that just wouldn't disappear.

Oni couldn't believe it. He was going too fast and he couldn't stop, it was the one defense and she had thought it up, impossible! Just then the shit hit the fan and his sword was knocked away and Oni's head separated clean from his body as Integra passed up and through, throwing his body clear. "Ow," was all he managed to say before collapsing to the floor in pieces. Walter stood bolt upright seeing this and rushed towards Integra.

Integra turned around. She was in complete shock.. Did she? Was he? She looked towards the pieces of Oni and gasped... She looked over to Walter that was running over to her and her eyes slowly went back into her head as the sword dropped from her hands and she fell to the floor, pale as a ghost.


	12. Chapter 12

Walter caught her and rushed her to the infirmary forgetting about the decapitated oni. The doctors looked her over and other than the bumps and bruises she would be fine. Oni eventually quite literally pulled himself together and stood, "Ow." He wandered off into the infirmary and began looking for a very large supply, but they were apparently were in short supply so he lay down next to Integra and waited for her to wake.

Integra took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly; trying to remember what happened exactly. Once she realized, she threw herself up and almost completely off the bed. Her eyes were wide and afraid of what she had done. She looked around and for a moment, thinking that she had killed Oni before she found him lying beside her. "Ughn…" She plopped her head back to the pillow. "..What happened? Did I… hurt you?" She was too afraid to look over. "I'm sorry," she said. "I thought I had…" She paused, not really wanting to say more.

Oni sighed and tried to hide the large amount of pain he was feeling. "No I'm fine. You surprised me, I never even taught you that technique, the reyou shosen, yet it's the perfect counter to the reout souysen." he smiled, "you have allot of potential, it looks as though your father did a lot of the ground work for you, now that I've tweaked it a little, we should be able to complete the training in as little as 5 years." He laid his head back trying not to convulse as a spasm of pain went down his body.

Integra looked to him, giving a faint smile. "..I.." She turned away for a moment. "..I'm still sorry.." She sighed heavily, the guilt still weighing heavily on her. If he was any other vampire, he would have died and that scared her. She almost killed her own protector.. how bad was that? She was happy that he was alive, but.. still worried, and still sorry. She sighed and shoo-ed the doctors away from her, a bit frustrated and angry, only with herself really.

oni looked to her, "there's no need to worry, or feel guilty either, the fault was my own, I swore that I wouldn't use my vampiric abilities during training, and I kept that promise even when I knew this would happen, it was my choice and to be honest it taught you a important lesson, and me one as well, but the important thing is, that you've learned 2 new attacks today." He stood desperately wanting to pin the next human to the wall and tell them either they could find him some blood or make a donation. But he resisted as he saw Walter and said, "You appear to be low." Walter understood and gave a nod before walking off to make a phone call. Oni looked to Integra again, "as soon as I'm ready are you prepared to continue?"

She looked over to him. Obviously, he hadn't gotten rusty on his mind-reading abilities. "..." She looked into his eyes. "...Yes, when you're ready…" She took a breath.

Oni stood and wandered off and found the bucket of blood packets, and downed them all in a matter of second. His eyes flashed for a moment revealing his vampiric self, bearing his fangs before returning to himself. After a few moments, he calmed back down and returned to the gym.

Integra stood, though the doctors told her to stay… She really didn't care. She'd rest later when she had the time and the energy to deal with their constant nags. She closed the medical door behind her and slowly walked back towards the gym. Her sword was still in the gym on the floor. She walked silently and she opened the door slowly and looked up to see Oni back already. She walked towards the sword, grabbing the sheath and placing it in front of her.

Oni nodded approvingly, "you came up with an impressive move, now let's see if you can match my height for the reyou souysen." With that he leapt into the air.

She hesitated only for a moment before she jumped into the air, her sword unsheathed within not even a half a second. She jumped into the air as high as she possibly could, but wasn't as high as him. She looked to him, her blue eyes determined with only a bit of worry behind them. Which was highly hidden.

Oni looked to her, it was high enough but she would need to practice, "don't worry about the sword just focus on your landing." he landed letting the ball of his feet take the shock and then watched her do the same, "good, that's good enough for a basic move, you'll need to practice these many more times before ill teach you more, but there is something I need to caution you on, these moves put strain on the body and over exert your potential, while this will improve your abilities, you shouldn't practice when your sick or injured, you should also eat very well, don't worry your metabolism will catch up fast. also though I doubt you will encounter this in the field, at least any time soon, You need to watch out for one sword technique, the only technique that surpasses the heten mitsurughi, it is called, the shikutchi if you ever see this you should withdrawal immediately, or if you cannot, you must strike with the ultimate attack of the heten mitsurughi, there is no other choice, I truly hope that you will never encounter such a thing, but I will show you what it looks like." He went to the far end of the room, "now defend yourself." He lowered his stance and prepared to launch.

Integra blinked. "...Wha?" She gripped the sword tightly and looked towards him. He was going to show her? Her heartbeat sped up only a little bit. She gripped the sword tightly and pulled it up defensively. She nibbled on the bottom of her lip. "I'm ready." She said, not knowing if she was actually able to do this. She looked to Oni; he seemed to think she could. She took a deep breath and waited.

oni launched and to anyone else, he disappeared he suddenly knocked her sword completely from her hands and appeared behind her, sword to her neck, "this is the shikutchi." he stepped back and looked to her picking up her sword, "do you understand now?"

Integra's eyes widened slowly as the blade was placed to her neck. She pulled away and grabbed her sword, quickly sheathing it. She faced Oni. "I understand." She looked into his eyes. "...If I do see this attack, which… I hope I don't… I will have to use the ultimate technique. There is no turning back for a vampire. Well, some of them." She forced a smile. "..Thank you for training me, Oni."

oni nodded and said, "hey wait a minuet, first off were not even done you haven't learned one tenth of the heten mitsurughi style and 2 you don't know the ultimate attack, so if you do see it, call for me, I have the only 2 attacks that can beat it, the akakaru reyou n heromecki and the tetsatsu. But for now you have to practice." He sat down and watched correcting her when she made mistakes, and he was glad that there were no major ones tonight and they could spend enough time tonight.

She smiled. "Good point." She turned and started to practice as instructed. She knew she was making mistakes and tried to correct them as she went through. No matter how hard it was, it was much better than any academic work she had to do. She walked all the way back and closed her eyes for a moment. In seconds, she disappeared, and reappeared many times before appearing finally in front of Oni with a HUGE smile.

he smiled, your getting faster but don't even attempt the shikuchi until you've mastered this sword style but very good work, swordsmanship is unlike anything else, it requires that you put your entire heart and soul into it, and that you never loose faith, also that you have a reason a very strong one that you can hold onto even in the toughest times, even when you want to give up you must hang on even harder, and you can win, but you must hold on to the right things, if you don't, your true strength will be cut in half. Now continue try the rout souysen, many of the attacks are aerial so keep practicing and soon you'll be able to jump as high as me."

Integra nodded. She was sore, tired, exhausted… But she didn't care. She wanted to learn as much as she could. She never knew when she would need it. She walked all the way back and closed her eyes. She gripped the sword tightly and jumped into the air. She guessed it was a good thing this place had a high ceiling, or she would have hit it by now. She looked down, and wow… She was up there. She tried to focus on the landing, now. That was probably the hardest part, for her anyway. She landed, almost perfectly. She fell to her knees and chuckled. "I need to work on that." She chuckled and stood and did it again, and again… and again.

Oni looked to her; she was getting better and better. "Yes it is the hardest part, but you're doing better; I think that's enough for tonight." He stood and looked to her "come on lets go." he walked out and said, "tomorrow night, if you wish to you may come with me tomorrow night."

She looked up to him. "Do you think that will be wise?" She smiled. "I don't think Walter would enjoy that too much." She chuckled. "Plus, I still have paperwork, and… ugh, homework to do… I don't like the academics as much as this training." She looked into his eyes. "Thanks for the offer. Maybe I can another time. Maybe when the Knights and the agents accept me here." She looked down for a moment.

Oni looked to her and nodded, "very well, good night Integra." He wandered off and eventually went to his room this was getting interesting. He wondered what would happen when she faced her first true opponent.

Integra smiled. "Goodnight, Oni." She walked towards her bedroom and with a huge sigh; she closed the door behind her. She placed the sheathed sword on the table beside her bed carefully and slowly pulled her jacket from her shoulders. She placed her glasses on the side table and laid herself in bed. She closed her eyes, lying on her side. She was tired, but still some of the energy was in her. She gave a small smile. She finally had a chance to sleep. There was still a lot of paperwork, but like Oni had said before. It would be there in the morning. She looked over to the clock. Of course, morning was only in a couple of hours; at least she'd get some sleep. She let out a breath and slowly fell to sleep, hugging the pillow tightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Walter awoke early that day and began preparations again, he let Integra sleep for a time, he knew oni was pushing her so he let her rest longer, he eventually did come and knock on her door, "Integra its time, we have a lot of work today." He waited for her response and wondered when they would be able to give her a break. But he knew it would be a long time.

Integra jumped up. She took a deep breath; dreams had been haunting her again. This time, it was just a bit worse. Instead of any old vampire, it was her father. She forced the thoughts and dreams from her mind. That's exactly what they were: Dreams. Not real. She reached over for her glasses and quickly got dressed. She approached the door and opened it slowly. She greeted Walter with a smile. "Good Morning, Walter. Thank you for letting me sleep late. We do have a lot of work to get done."

Walter nodded, "yes we do, " he went on with the now daily business handing her folders of last nights reports the weekly reports and monthly estimations. "The rest is on your desk, ill bring you breakfast in a moment." he walked her to her office, and then walked down getting breakfast and as he brought it up, he knew that once she read the weekly report she would be concerned, and once she read the monthly reports, she would be very worried.

She read the weekly report and it astonished her, really. There were so many vampires in so many places. Things were happening non-stop. "Why are there so many? Didn't Oni say something about… rules or something?" She looked to the other reports and her eyes grew wide. The numbers had quadrupled. She needed to talk to Oni and the rest of the agents as well. She knew that if they were ambushed with a lot of vampires, they probably wouldn't be able to get out alive. Well, Oni would. She sighed heavily, already getting a headache.

They were also getting more public. They even started to attack churches, and theaters. It was starting to anger her. She took a deep breath. "Great."

Oni suddenly appeared at Integra's side running his hand over his face, "not that I don't like helping you but its only 10:00 I occasionally need my sleep, but what's up?" Walter walked in with the breakfast and saw Oni, "a little sleepy Oni?" Oni looked to Walter and grumbled, "watch it Walter, I am not a happy person at the moment." Walter couldn't help but laugh and looked to Integra.

Integra looked up to Oni. "I'm sorry, but this is important… Look at the numbers." She gave him the folder and waited to see his reactions. "It's like they're appearing out of thin air, or something. There's so many." She looked to Walter and then down to the food. She wasn't very hungry at the moment… Just worried.

Oni became serious and said, "there growing exponentially, but dying almost as fast, there trying to build an army, I surmised as much when I went rummaging through the mind of one of them, I know they're like resistance cells, separate, but each with the same order, make as many vampires as possible, this is why there so vapid and dumb, they aren't given time under they're masters to mature so they immediately become like mindless ghouls with a appetite and they're all capable of creating vampires and ghouls, though there just as immature as there master, there building an army of shock troops, hard to kill fearless and... lots of 'em., what I don't understand is why there creating so many ghouls, ghouls simply ash away after 4 to 5 days even if there not attacked, so this started, id say they're going to attack soon whatever there target, and I have a suspicion on that too but who is the mastermind behind it all, who is organizing it, and who will lead the charge, we are massively lacking on information, section 2 is really dragging they're asses, I think you should call them and tell them to do something about it, we need more info or were going to die very soon.

Oni looked to her and made sure she knew he wasn't joking.

Integra looked into his eyes, then down to the papers. "..I agree." She pushed herself over to the telephone on her desk and bit her lip, dialing the number. It wasn't really that hard to remember, and she had to find it for her father before. She looked up to Walter, to Oni and then back down.

"Yes, this is Integra. I must tell you, we are lacking in information. If you do not get in gear, I will simply find someone else to do the job. We need information now… and I-.."

She cocked a brow with a small smile. "...Good. Get it as soon as possible, and make sure it is correct. I will not tolerate any more of this. Do you understand?"

She hung up the phone and turned to Oni. "They're getting on it." She sighed heavily. Was it too late? She was worried. Very worried.

"Do you think they're planning to attack the Queen? I mean an army of this size… It couldn't be for a normal person, or… thing." Her eyes scanned over it again.

Oni looked to her, "it is for the thing they see as the weakest, and right now, with the convention of 12 fighting us, not being fully recognized by the queen, that's us, or so they proceve. that of course is simply a best guess, and they'll attack within days and we aren't ready, I don't see how 20 agents and me are going to stop an army of that size, not without more help, forgive me for saying this but we need an army of our own, this is a completely new battlefield, and we are so very far behind, intelligence may confirm or may prove me wrong but we must move now or be destroyed, we can no longer afford to wait."

She swallowed hard. So they were after her… and the organization? She blinked and looked down to the paper. "How will we be able to get more people?" She asked her voice and tones a lot bit softer than normal. Her eyes grew hard. "How can we get help? From the police, or..?" She looked over to Walter.

Oni couldn't help but laugh, "the police? the police cant keep our streets safe, let alone the hole of England, no, you'll need to draw from the military S.A.S. mi 5 that sort of thing wouldn't you say Walter?" Walter nodded, "but you'll have to request clearance for that from the queen, the members would have to be granted the gamma 2 clearance to know this kind of thing so it cant just be anyone, they have to be men we trust, I could help with all that but I'm not really a leader of an army." Oni nodded, "I however... am or was rather, it may have been a while ago but I've led thousands of men into battle when necessary, and if needed I can help with the training, and leadership, though ill let Walter handle all the prep work, but like he said, the queen will need to grant this, and she'll most likely have to knight you first, and she cant really do that without the support of the convention of twelve, so its a rather large catch 22." He looked down wondering how she would handle it.

She nodded. "I see. I will go see the Queen today… If that is not a problem with you, Walter. I'd like to do this as soon as humanly possible." She stood. "I will get ready," she turned to Oni. "We will meet with the Queen and speak with her. Do you wish to come with me?" Her eyes slowly grew hard.

Oni looked to her and said, "Not especially, but I should, for more than one reason." He changed immediately into formal garb." Walter nodded and went to get ready, "ill inform the royal court were coming." Oni had a few things in mind, he had read the convention of twelve minds and well he had enough dirt on them to put them in a very tiny cell for a very long time.

She nodded and walked to her own bedroom, getting dressed formally. Before she walked back out, she looked to the cross around her neck letting her fingers trace over it for a moment. She sighed and quickly walked back into her office. "I'm ready." She grabbed the folders, thinking that the Queen would probably like to see this. It may scare her, it may sicken her. Whatever it did, she did have to know.

She smiled to Oni slightly and turned, walking back down the corridor. She waited in the lobby for both Walter and Oni, seeing the car waiting outside already.

Oni walked downstairs and looked to Integra, "no matter what, Integra you will be knighted today, of that I am sure, but I think I might always call you Integra in private." he knew she was going to be given a large responsibility today, he merely hoped, she was up to it, and that he could help, Walter appeared moments latter and led them down to the car that sped off as soon as they got in, a few moments later it pulled up to the palace and waited for them to exit.

Integra looked out the window as they drove. She sighed heavily, her hands in her lap holding the manila folders. As the car stopped, she got out almost immediately and walked towards the Palace, hoping that she wasn't interrupting the Queen from anything really important to her. In a way, she was happy that she was going to be knighted, but in the same way she wasn't. This responsibility was a heavy one, one that she was willing to take and she hoped herself that she was able to take it.

She entered the palace and approached the throne room, waiting for Walter and Oni to come up beside her.

Oni had disappeared but Walter was walking beside her, Oni appeared in the room where the convention of 11 were, they were about to head for the throne room to shoot down Integra when Oni stood before them, "alright here's how this is going to go, your going to support Integra, and I do mean your full support now and until the time you die, and trust me, if she dies by anything other than natural causes, I swear that you will be hunted down and killed, even if it is not by me it will happen." The knights were outraged, "How dare you!" Oni scoffed, "I dare sir island, because of your little kickback system inside the royal court you've even got a handy little Swiss bank account number where your making quite a little nest egg now let me think the account number was..." sir island had gone several shades paler, "alright."Oni nodded, "ohh and to the rest of you I have equally damming evidence." He appeared then beside Integra, "you ready?"

Integra looked up to Oni and nodded. "Yes… I am." She walked into the throne room, seeing the Queen getting seated. She walked up slowly and calmly and bowed before her. "You're Majesty. I apologize if I brought you from anything important to you."

The Queen looked to her, Oni, and Walter. "It's quite alright, Integra. I was told it was of high importance, so there is no need to apologize. What is it?"

Integra slowly approached the throne, bowing her head and gave the folders. "We have learned of many vampires and ghouls as well being made. Though the ghouls' ash in about 4-5 days even when not attacked, this is still very dangerous.

The numbers of vampires have quadrupled and this is very dangerous. We do believe they are creating an army, Your Majesty. At first, I thought they were going to try to attack this palace, but Oni, my protector, opened my eyes to more things. Since my father has died, the vampires see it as an opportunity. They believe me of weak and unable to lead this organization. I do believe they believe they can get rid of me and this organization once and for all, but it will not happen in any way. There are many possibilities and we must be open to all of them. I have come to give you this information and to ask for your help..."

The Queen looked down to the manila folders and then up to Integra. "I will grant you all the help you need." She looked to Oni and Walter. "I see you've been doing fine so far, though I've heard of the Knights refusal. Do not worry, they will accept you." She looked into Integra's eyes.

the knights entered the room as the queen finished her sentence, "your majesty, we have after reviewing further data upon these recent weeks of management by Integra Hellsing, altered our decision, it seems our earlier judgment was too harsh and for that we apologize, we now believe that Integra Hellsing is the only person to run the Hellsing organization." Oni barely held back a laugh and looked to the queen; Walter however was looking at Oni and wondering what he had done.

Integra bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She turned and faced the Knights.

"Then so be it." The Queen stood and smiled magnificently. "...You will be knighted as of today. Come here."

Integra's eyes widened slightly and she stood approaching the throne. A man came with the Knighting sword and handed it towards the queen. She kneeled and the Queen placed the sword on her shoulders. "With all witness hereto, I bid thee… Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." After a pause… "Rise, my child." Integra did so, and the Queen kissed her forehead.

She bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You will not regret this."

"I hope not." The Queen gave a small chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Oni could no longer hold off smiling like the cat that ate the canary, but at least now no one would suspect him, what was done was done, he looked to Integra and handed her the papers concerning the building of a Para-military force for hellsing. Walter smiled but he still had to talk to Oni and find out what Oni had on the knights

Integra took the papers and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, again, Your Majesty. This is greatly appreciated. We shall not let you down." She bowed her head and stood. She let the Queen read over the folder that Oni had given her and she nodded.

Oni nodded to the queen as a way of thanks and then walked out of the room, now that he had the knights in his back pocket, they wouldn't step out of line again, and hopefully Integra would never truly know what happened here today. He joined her as they walked down to the car along with Walter, "well now we have to start getting the army together, and fast we have at most 5 days isn't that right?" Oni nodded and said, "it will be a challenge yes, but I think we can do it, probably not up to what we'll need but between them, the agents, and myself we should be able to do just fine."

Oni smiled as she realized that truth, "for all things there is a first time, today held many in store for you." He looked to the passing vehicles; they arrived soon after, Oni was glad to be back home, "now if you don't mind, I hear my bed calling my name." He nodded to Integra and to Walter, who looked to him then to Integra, well there is much work to be done today, we need to start making calls get new facilities built, and enhance the ones we have, and arrange to start test and training sessions tonight, are you ok with having Oni be the commander? Or shall I request they send someone of sufficient rank over and we can brief him." He began to make up the paper work for transfer orders from both the S.A.S. mi5 and a number of different organizations, all with high security clearance.

"Oni may be the commander. I am sure they will listen to him." She nodded. "..I see…" She walked up towards the office and started doing the paperwork almost immediately. Oni would be a great commander, she thought to herself. She was sure that if he taught her, that he could teach them some things. Some of them really needed it. She took a sip of tea and continued her work, doing so until she was done.

Hours and stacks of paperwork later Oni awoke and appeared beside Integra, "having fun?" He couldn't help but laugh, "So are the troops here yet?" he wondered how they would react to first off the news that vampires existed, and second of all that he was going to train them to fight them, and third he was a vampire, he wondered if his 14th century samurai training methods would work now, if not he would simply adapt them.

Integra smiled over to him and poked him with a smile. "Does it look like I'm having fun?" She chuckled. She pulled her hair from her shoulders. "I believe they are just arriving." She looked up with a smile. "Try not to kill any of them." She laughed. "We do need them, you know." She winked and turned back to paper work. "They're supposed to be gathering in the lobby.

Oni couldn't help but smile before walking out down the stairs, seeing the assembling men, he watched them mill about like mindless little morons, "attention!"He watched the men come to and said, "I know you're all very curious as to why you've been transferred to a place where you've almost never heard of, or if you have only in rumor. What you are about to hear is classified, omega 12, this organization, the Hellsing house is an organization to keep the hole of England safe from paranormal phenomenon, also known as vampires." he watched them for their reaction.

A man looked up, his eyes widened. "Ha! You're crazy. There is no such thing as vampires. Next you're going to say that the Easter Bunny is real." The other men started to laugh and chuckle under their breath. "Tell us why we're really here. We were told it was something of importance, and I am really in no mood to play guessing games here, or hear your bullshit about vampires…" His eyes grew hard.

Oni looked to them and laughed about the Easter bunny, "no I'm telling you the truth, vampires exist, you're to be trained to fight them, by me." He looked to them, knowing they wouldn't accept it unless he gave them some proof, "vampires do exist, and I'm one of them. Control arc restriction release to level 5! A red image of the seal appeared on the wall and the room went black.

One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Oni. "What the fuck are you doing?" His eyes grew wide as the room grew darker and darker, the images burning into their Retina.

"Listen to him." One of the more mature men said. "He's telling the truth... Obviously."

The man pointing the gun growled and lowered his gun. "..I guess I should stop lying to my daughter." He whispered under his breath and holstered the gun.

Oni smiled, "good you understand now." The room went back to normal and the symbol disappeared; "now we can begin but because of the nature of this work, anyone may choose to step out right now, no marks will be placed on your record, and you will have no memory of this event." he looked about seeing no one move he said, "good now my name is Oni, I am going to be in charge of this paramilitary force, I have plenty of experience, however, I want you to talk amongst yourselves and... choose a human liaison, I find it makes things work smother, meet out in the back field we've constructed testing facilities there to determine your ability, if and when you pass you will be given the full briefing, that is all report to the field in 10 minuets, and have your liaison elected by then."

The man that had spoken up before stepped forward. He was probably the most mature of the group, and most experienced. Dark hair was at his shoulders and green eyes caught you like nothing had before. There was a scar across his left cheek, but it only gave definition to the rest of him. "I will be the liaison." Everyone looked around and nodded. He looked up to Oni with a small smile and turned, the rest of them following out of the lobby and into the back for the testing.

Oni smiled wondering if he would truly be up to it, he would have to give him a test of his own; he had to admit this would be fun. He disappeared and reappeared the agents were handling the dispensation of weapons ammo and the briefing when the man who volunteered showed up he was told to go to the overview tower, Oni was waiting there and watching the groups go through.

The man walked towards Oni, his hand in his pocket. "I feel sorry for those who still don't believe you. I can guarantee those are the ones that will fall first. If you don't know or don't believe in what you're fighting for, you will fall." He turned to him with a small smile.

Oni raised an eyebrow, he already was starting to like him, "indeed, and what do you believe in?" He smiled revealing his fangs, now the test will begin, "why do you fight eh? Do you think you can fight someone like me?" He looked to the man and put him to the wall holding him fast, "HOW WOULD YOU FIGHT ME?" He leaned in towards the mans neck, "someone who hungers for your blood!" Oni wondered how he would react, would he freak out, would he cry give up or try to fight.

He smiled and waited for a moment, gathering as much strength as he possibly could. He looked up and head-butted him. In the moment of surprise, he threw his arms up, wrapping them around Oni's and holding him so tightly he could break his arm. He placed his foot on his back and pulled his arms up. "..I'd fight with everything I'd have…" He smiled. "..I believe many things." He pushed off of him and let him stand. His eyes were hard, but yet a bit welcoming at the same time. "You want to do that again? That was a little fun." He rubbed the back of his head.

Oni stopped and laughed, "Excellent! Truly, you are fit to be the human leader of these people, I'm impressed, I truly am. My apologies but there's an old saying, first we try then we trust, you passed with flying colors." he stood and watched the solders, "If you wish to test me... I would understand, you may do so at your leisure, but for now I will brief you, as I said earlier, vampires are real, but the things about the crosses and most holy nonsense is just that, the only things that can kill a vampire, is silver or blessed weapons, but the target has to be the head or heart, or nothing else, sunlight can kill weaker vampires but for someone like me its not too much a problem. Their speed agility and almost every physical attribute are off the map as far as humans are concerned. now when vampires drain the blood of a human, they normally turn into ghouls, dead things with no mind no soul and no hope of resisting, its best to put them out of their misery as fast as possible, however when a vampire drains a human, both a virgin and of the opposite sex they then become a fledgling vampire under their master. Now any questions?" he looked to the many solders moving through the training maze.

He looked to the soldiers as well. "No questions. I knew some of this already." He turned towards him. "That's why I didn't blow it off right when you told us in the first place." He sighed. "..Ooh, I'm Daniel by the way…" He smiled, offering a hand.

Oni turned to him and said, "Honored." he shook his hand bowing slightly, "so shall we go down and see the results?" not waiting for an answer he turned and walked around to the back of the maze, he looked to Walter, "Walter this is Daniel, so how many passed?" Walter looked up and pointed the board he saw 10 names in red, "most made it but a few kept missing." Oni looked to him and wondered what to do with the group that failed.

Daniel nodded to Walter and looked to the names. "..Maybe we could give them another chance. Some of them may still not believe this is real or other things." He turned towards Oni.

"Of course it is your choice. As I said earlier, those who are not strong enough will fail..." He looked back to the names, awaiting his decision.

Oni looked to him and said, "Interesting. I think ill talk to them first." He walked over to the group, "so the blue ribbon losers, why? Why did you fail the course? You're all trained operators and even monkeys can shoot guns, so tell me why did you fail?" He looked to each one of them.

They all looked down in shame, and only one spoke up. "..It was going too fast, too quick…" The man who spoke hands was shaking slightly. "..I'd like to take it again." A few of the others said. "..We'd never been in a situation like this before." Another said.

Oni looked to the ones that didn't volunteer to take it again he said, "Those of you that don't wish to continue wait over there. Now you that wish to continue understand that those tests are nothing compared to the true speed of vampires, their strength and speed are superior and shaking hands or hearts or minds, will see you dead!" He looked to them and suddenly appeared behind the one with the katana on his neck, "are you sure? You wish to continue now that you know the speed of what you will be facing." Oni looked to him putting away his sword."

The man's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. He clenched his fists tightly. He swallowed hard, knowing that even if he passed the test this one last time. Those vampires would be some fast mother fuckers. He took a deep breath. Was he ready to die if necessary? The man turned towards Oni. "If I have to die for my country, for the Queen… Then I will."

Oni looked to the rest of them, "do you all share the same thoughts?" The rest nodded, "then you all pass. Report to the briefing room, double time." He sheathed his sword as they ran off looking to Daniel, "well ill be back and then we had to start preparing things like temporary barracks and taking care of the weapons shipments things like that." he looked to the men that didn't want to keep going he caught them all into a hypnotized state, "you came here were given a test and failed nothing more you will forget everything you have seen and heard, now you will return to your places of work." He implanted replacements for their experience. And then watched as they walked off he returned, "let's go."

Daniel watched the others go for a moment, a bit disappointed in all of them. He followed Oni with many thoughts in his head. After the briefing, he would do as Oni said. Weapons Inventory and shipments, barracks and attack points. He sighed heavily. This was going to be a very, very long night.

Oni sighed it would be a long night and a large pain in the ass but as soon as he got the stuff set up he could hand it over to the grunts. The carpenters and other builders would be there by morning and then start work." He sighed and continued to help unload crates 2 or 3 at a time.

Daniel turned to him after swiping some sweat from his own brow. "How many more crates do we have?" He looked over some of the men and some of them were getting lazy already. He sighed. This would be an interesting group, he thought to himself as he smiled softly.

Oni looked around and said, "This should be the last of it." he looked to them and sighed he shook his head, "tired already? Now you have to set them all up, have fun." he waved and walked up to Integra's office he phased through the door, "the testing has been completed, and we've unloaded all the supplies were in the process of setting it up now, Walter got the laborers to come tomorrow morning."He looked to Integra, and said, "Do you need anything?"

She looked up from the pile of paperwork, which was actually almost done. One of the big ones anyway. She smiled to him. "No, I'm fine. I wouldn't mind a world with evil vampires though." She gave a small smile. "That's all. You should rest, Oni. I know you will have lots to do tomorrow, as will I." She said, pointing towards the new paperwork and sighed. "What about missions?" She asked after a pause of silence. "Many are piling up, do you wish to just send the agents out on them, or… You as well? I don't think some of them would be able to handle some of these. Like the churches invasion or a few other things." There were more, but some, she didn't even want to say they were so horrifying. These would surely give her nightmares if the one she'd had been having disappeared.

Oni nodded growing tired, "ill take these." he grabbed the nightmare inspiring ones, "don't worry about them, the rest... well the agents will take them... if they need help... well ill be there just call me." He disappeared and went to the first one.

Integra nodded and went back to Paperwork.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel was pushing his men to the limits of their bodies, trying to get the equipment up. They would be sleeping well tonight, he knew it, and they knew it. It gave them something to wish for, something to be anticipating. Daniel smiled seeing that they were already almost done.

Oni appeared outside the orphanage and looked to the cracks in the building, and the ghouls around it, adults and children alike, he disappeared and reappeared within the building he started to search for the bastard or bastards responsible for this massacre. "Show yourself." He yelled as he destroyed most of the ghouls; it was better for them anyway.

A silhouette appeared in the darkness with bright red eyes and a grin only a true monster could give. "Oh, so you've come… as my Master has prophesized. You are very predictable." It was a woman's voice, though it was no innocent. Evil, dangerous and deadly as all hell.

She stepped from the darkness as a trickle of blood swam from her lips -- a dead Nun behind her. "Pure blood always tasted the best… Especially a child's don't you agree... Oni? I have heard of you, your powers. Come on; let's see what you can do." Suddenly a ball of black energy formed in her hand, almost like a black hole pulling everything around it to the darkness. She smirked and threw it towards him.

Oni jumped out of the way and said, "Control arc restriction release to level 5, keeping limited release until target has been silenced." He extended his hand and destabilized the vortex, "I'm in no mood to play... how dare you murder innocents... especially, children." His head fell low for a moment when he looked up to her his eyes had changed and now held no trace of compassion. He stepped back into a stance hand down from his sword, and launched, "this is the Tetsatsu!"

She giggled and looked to him; his speed was almost beautiful. "You've tasted the sweetest blood, haven't you?" She asked, before disappearing. It was like she was a ghost, not even there to begin with. "Hellsing blood… Mm… what does it taste like? Oh, I've heard so many stories and rumors. But only you know." She giggled and appeared in front of one of the crosses which were now inverted. "You were one of us, why did you turn against us?" She asked a simple question. She turned away for a moment. "This will be the best night in our species lives. Don't you agree?" She smirked and launched at him herself; throwing black balls of energy the size of cars his way. "We will free you from boundaries!"

Oni looked to her, "your words are nothing, as are your attacks!" He dodged and destroyed the vortexes. And threw beams of black energy towards her, "you've taken all these lives, and why, because you think it tastes good? Your pathetic!" he stopped and sheathing his sword extended his hand sending a wave of energy towards her, "now die!"

She growled and threw her own attacks at the wave of energy, hoping to stop it at least some what. "You've tasted that blood. Don't you want more? Innocent, pure, virgin blood... Remember the days when you were free of hatred and all you had, all you needed was the taste of the sweet blood and the smell of fear… Those humans have weakened you." She spat at his feet. "You're nothing but their pet that they will throw away once they get tired of you. They will throw you in the dungeon again, Oni." She grinned widely. "Remember how it was… what it felt like? That… loneliness, that thirst? Do you really want to feel that again?" She looked into his eyes and grinned.

The plan was going as scheduled and she knew exactly what she had to do.

he thought back to that time to that place before anyone had found him, before, he had been shown the way, and then the day with Alucard, he remembered the agents surrounding him he remembered that feeling when they locked him away... when... "NO!" The wave had momentarily weakened but now gained strength, so long ago, "Integra is different she will never do that! And I will never return to that way of life I swore a vow that I would never kill an innocent."

She smirked. "Integra… Hm... I wonder how she's doing right about now." She let her tongue dance over her bloody fangs. "Integra is no more right about now; just like her Father. As humans say it, she's up in heaven." She laughed. "Such fools…" She stepped forward. "What are you going to do now? You know as well as I do that the others will lock you away without even the slightest bit of hesitation." She licked her lips. "I'm not as dumb as I seem." She giggled.

Oni looked to her, "If that is so, then you would have never attacked this place! And I am not stupid if she were dead this symbol would disappear as would my restraints!" He looked to her, as he moved forward again.

"She may not be as of yet," she looked into his eyes. "But she will be." She laughed. "You will be free…" She took a step forward as well. "Isn't that what you always wanted?" She smirked. "My master will taste your Master's sweet blood. He will relish in the purity and deliciousness of her crimson life. Something you could have done a long time ago.

"This attack was purely a lure. A technique used by many of us to get what we want and it worked. How wonderful?"

Oni looked to her, "then I'm going to have to end this now. Hezbarette entrinem mortix!" He looked to her sending a blast wave towards her, "YOUR WRONG!"

She smiled almost and looked to him before the blast hit her. No, I'm not... She shot into his head as the blast engulfed her, destroying her completely. She didn't scream though, but some of the remaining ghouls growled and moaned, walking towards him. They started to crowd around him, blocking the doorway.

Oni looked to them and sent a wave of black energy obliterating them sending them into peace finally.

The vampire felt the ghouls ash away, so you lost, how sad, but your death will free us forever." He looked to the house transforming into Oni. he wandered by the groups of people. He walked up to the door and knocked transforming into the old man he saw downstairs, he opened the doors and changed into her father, "Integra how have you been?"

Integra looked up while saying, "I'm fine, Da--." She paused, her eyes widening. It was him! It was her father. Was this a dream? It had to be. She pushed herself up from the desk and blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Father? Is - is that you?" She stepped away. It had to be fake; she didn't want to believe it, but here he was… Right in front of her. "I don't understand this." She stepped forward, standing right in front of him now looking up into his eyes; those warm, comforting eyes like they always were... Ones that she longed to look into. "Father?" She bit her lip.

Oni was tired and he had to rush to the mansion he hoped he would get there in time. Arthur kneeled down, "Yes Integra it's me my daughter, I have returned." He hugged Integra close lulling her into a sense of security, before turning his head and opening his mouth exposing fangs as he plunged them towards Integra's neck.

As soon as she touched him, she knew there was something wrong. She looked up to see his head turning and his mouth opening. She knew them and pushed him away from her. "Foul daemon!" She yelled. "You're not my Father!" Her eyes welled up with tears. She was upset with herself because she had fallen for it so quickly, but it was something she wanted; something she needed. "Bastard!" She growled; hoping that what she saw was a lie… but knew otherwise. "You're not my Father.." She blinked her mind going straight into her dreams. This was what she had dreamt. Her father attacking her and God it scared her. Now it was truly happening.

Oni finally burst into the mansion at top speed he burst into the room as the vampire transformed, "You're correct but even though you saw through my disguise you're still dead!" He rushed towards her pining her to the wall, but he was torn away from her and thrown against the wall, "You touch her again and I swear ill make you suffer for a hundred years!" He looked to the man and drew his sword, "leave or die!"

As Integra was thrown against the wall, the wind was thrown out of her as well. She lay on the floor, barely able to breath with pain swimming up through her back side. She didn't really want to open her eyes.

The vampire growled and looked to the motionless Integra. "I'll return for you, my dear." He grinned and faded into wall, almost like phasing but completely disappeared. He was now outside the mansion. "He's stronger than I thought." He smirked. "I will come again. I can promise you that." He smiled and disappeared.

Oni sheathed his sword and slamming down a button he spoke into the phone, "Medical team to Integra's office immediately I repeat medical team to Integra's office!" he looked down to her and knelt down, he could see she was still alive but with a concussion and possibly a broken rib. "Integra, please wake up, he's gone now."

Integra slowly opened her eyes which were sparkled with tears. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Oni and sobbed silently. She may be the head of an Organization sponsored by the Queen, but she was ten and as Oni had said before -- crying was not always a bad thing. She closed her eyes again; she knew now that this was the life it was going to be. She knew she could be able to handle most of it, but not like that. Her father was truly her only weakness right now, and she didn't intend on getting anymore so they could pursue and take advantage of. "..I was so stupid." She whispered.

Oni put an arm around her and slowly stroked her hair soothingly, "no... No your not, of that I am most certain, these people, they find and attack your weakest spot, I know this that I do." he tried to sooth her as best he could and uttered reassurances as she cried, they had hurt Integra and now, he would definitely kill them, and make them feel pain for ever making this mistake, she was a child, and a special one at that. He didn't understand what connected him to her, why he cared so much for her, why he had chosen to become her protector, she was a Hellsing but still she was a child and she wanted to help as much as she could... the words of the woman echoed through his head, they'll lock you up again. He looked to Integra and knew that she would never let that happen.

She had slowly calmed down, her arms wrapped around Oni's neck and her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and wouldn't let go unless forced to. She could feel a pain, but she didn't care. She had felt more than that lately so she could deal with it for now. "Thank you," she sniffled. "Oni… for getting here when," sniffle, "you did." Her voice was a slim whisper but, she knew he could hear her. She closed her eyes.

Oni nodded, "Don't worry about it, I'm only sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner. he looked to her and picking her up stood and then they suddenly appeared in Integra's room, he sat down her injuries were not as severe as he thought and so long as she stayed awake for a little longer she would be completely fine. so he sat down in a larger chair that appeared behind him he rocked her back and forth slowly, humming an old tune his mother had sang for him when he had lost his first sparing match and was nearly beaten to death. He knew that she wouldn't like to be discovered in this state so he locked the doors and continued to rock gently and hum a thousand year old song.

Integra was slowly falling to sleep holding onto Oni tightly like a death grip. It had been a long time since she had felt like this; actually having someone to comfort her truly. She fought the urge to go to sleep to open her eyes. She was listening to the song he was humming and it made her feel better. "Thank you, Oni…" Right now, she didn't care if he was a vampire, she didn't care about anything else. She smiled and slowly went to sleep, her head back on his shoulder. Her grip loosened as she fell to sleep.

Oni smiled as a way of acceptance, he felt happy here for some reason, he felt that this was right, he knew that he would always be there for her, he closed the curtains so that the sun wouldn't bother them and humming slowly he eventually drifted off to sleep, happy that for once in his life someone accepted him even knowing what he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Integra shifted slightly and opened her eyes to see that she was still hugging Oni. She smiled softly seeing him sleeping himself and slowly pushed himself up gracefully and carefully not to wake him. She bit her lip and backed away from the chair as she looked upon him for a moment. She turned around and looked into the mirror that was on the dresser adjacent from her bed. Her glasses were still in the office and they were probably shattered to pieces. She sighed and bent down, grabbing another pair and walked passed Oni.

He'd probably be sleeping for a while since it was daylight. She didn't mind. She was feeling better, a lot better actually. From his words, to him actually being there. It made her feel secure and safe and it made her realize that her father would never do anything to hurt her; he loved her. It was that vampire, that monster, that had corrupted her and he would not trick her so easily next time. No way in Hell. She looked away from the sleeping Oni and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door to make sure no one bothered him. She walked down the corridor softly and silently, looking for Walter. She wondered if he even knew what happened.

Walter had handled the incident last night quietly knowing what had happened, perhaps not all of it but some enough at least for today, and he would not ask. He found her walking down the hall and he fell into step behind her. "Everything has been set up and the solders are resting except for a few that make up a perimeter guard. the reports are on your desk, as well as prediction for supplies needed, food, uniforms, cleaning services, new building construction, the like, and the queen has given you a discompensation from the royal gallery for setup fees and for the continued support, along with what we are already receiving, the rest will have to come out of the Hellsing's fortune... which shouldn't be much other than the occasional things. On the hole we should break even or perhaps gain profit from month to month." He looked to Integra acting as if absolutely nothing had happened, out of the ordinary.

Integra looked up to him. "Alright. I will read the reports and finish the paperwork for all supplies and the other things." She looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Walter." She turned and headed for her office. She took a deep breath as she entered it, feeling the eyes of her father's portrait on the wall on her back. She bit her lip, seeing the tremendous amount of paperwork and sighed, starting on it right away.

She looked towards the other piles and knew it would be well into the night until she got this done.

Walter gave a knowing smile and nod as he walked off he would help as much as he could but there was only so much he could do, soon his time as an agent would be over... and then, well what could he do, he couldn't live a normal life not after all he had seen... and not after all he had done, he knew far to much...when the time came he would have to ask Oni for help, he would understand and would help him carry it out in Japan sepuku was an honorable thing, he would help. But that was a few years away yet. Hopefully at least.

Integra looked to the rest of the paperwork. She had gotten almost half of it done already zooming through it. She had made sure she made no mistakes of any kind as well. Because small mistakes could have effect big time, she knew that. She laid back and rested her head on the back of the chair for a moment. She had been thinking over the passed few hours; this was what her life was going to be like. Paperwork, danger, possible attacks... and many other things. She knew it was going to be dangerous a long time ago and she had taken it anyway. She smiled; she wouldn't be that scared anyway, with Oni and Walter around. They were literally her pillars, she had thought about that the day of her fathers funeral, but knew it last night with Oni. She smiled softly and got back to work hoping she'd get this done before the next morning.

Oni awoke hours later and at first panicked and then realized that many hours had to have passed, he stood and phased through the wall and went to Integra's office, "Good evening Integra, wow I do believe that's the most paperwork I've ever seen, how goes the battle?" he couldn't help but smile and laugh at the loads of it, he sat down and looked to her

She smiled to him. "Yeah, and I have to do all of it." She chuckled. "I've already gotten half of it done." She smiled to him and turned to face him. "..Don't laugh or I'll make you do it." She laughed.

That remark promptly shut Oni up and looked to her smiling, a true smile, well ill let you get too it, most of the troops are still sleeping, I think ill go ' wake them'" he wandered off chuckling, this would be fun.

She laughed at his silence and nodded. "Alright. I will see you later, Oni... Be nice!" She called after him, wondering what exactly he'd do. A big "UH OH" ran through her head which made her smile. She looked back down to the paperwork, smirking.

Oni appeared in the barracks a devious smile on his face, the room blackened and dark tendrils stretched out from him and wrapped around all the solders and levitated them up and started to squeeze slightly. Waiting to see how long it would take for them all to wake up and what would happen.

Daniel looked up to see a few of the soldiers hovering in the air. He looked into the darkness, seeing Oni. He smiled softly and sat up, walking towards him. "Now, now… Don't play with your food." He laughed and turned towards them as a few screams came from them. "I'd think it'd be best to put them down. We don't want them pissing their pants, now do we?"

Oni couldn't help but laugh as they screamed and then dropped them, turning to Daniel, "sorry I merely was ... Very bored." He laughed again and disappeared. He appeared on the roof seeing the guards, and he couldn't help but wonder what the enemy was up to, or why, why play on his emotions, or Integra's fear, because they didn't have the power to kill him outright? Yes but Integra... no then why, to disturb him to disrupt the organization? It didn't make sense, and it frustrated him.

"Get up, you lazy bastards!" Daniel yelled with a sigh, seeing most of them whimpering like scared stray dogs. "Come on, he was just playing. Get over it and get out there. It's time… Hurry to it." Daniel grabbed his jacket and walked outside, seeing his guards and agents run right passed him. He looked up to roof towards Oni, wondering exactly what lay ahead. He'd find out sooner or later. He sighed and continued on with the guards.

It wasn't hidden; most of them were afraid of Oni and they didn't have a problem with letting it show; well, most of them anyway. It made Daniel laugh because he knew it was all play until it got down to the missions. He hoped they'd be able to help this organization; if not… well, than they were screwed, weren't they?

Oni decided he would conduct a little exercise for the perimeter guards. he appeared outside and made darkness expand as if a passing cloud, making it darker and darker. He then moved forward wondering if they would catch him or not.

Daniel looked up hearing someone yelling. "Alert, alert!" He grabbed up one of the guns from the nearest soldier and ran towards them, never thinking once this was a test. "Get ready!" He yelled and jumped towards the Perimeter Guard base. He looked up to the skies, seeing the darkness and narrowed his eyes. "Whatever it is… get ready for it. Don't let it come any closer." He ordered as the men pulled up their guns and readied them to fire. "On my command!"

Oni looked to them, hmm Daniel is certainly alert and aware, but I didn't want to test his skills... oh well would test both. He moved in silently as he possibly could now almost perfectly invisible in the darkness.

Daniel growled and leaned against the stone wall, looking through the scope of his gun. "On… my command." He repeated, he knew they wanted to fire. But at the wrong moment, it would be devastation and that would most likely cost their lives. He paused, thinking that he had seen something… Though his eyes were a bit older than most; he checked… and yet, he saw it again. He pulled back and looked to the soldiers, pointing. "FIRE, dammit! Don't let it get any closer!"

Oni smiled knowing the bullets couldn't touch him, he moved with lightning speed through the darkness and within an instant had his sword to Daniels neck, this way he could test their reactions, he changed his voice considerably, "Put your gun down or your little commander here will be dead a in a few seconds, I only want to kill the girl surrender and your lives will be spared."

"Tough shit, bastard." Daniel growled, feeling the steel to his throat. He looked to the soldiers. "Don't you dare put your weapons down! That's an order!" He yelled. He stood still for a moment, wondering if he could take him without actually getting killed. He looked into the soldiers eyes that was in front of him and prayed for a moment, throwing his elbow back into the "perps" face and grabbing the blade, not really caring if he was cut or not and ripped it from his hands. "Shoot!" He yelled.

Oni smiled his sword still in his hand, he focused on Daniel and rendered him unconscious painlessly, but he altered the solders minds so they saw him scoured Daniel through the heart and then held in front of him to absorb the bullets, "Now what will you do? I would have let you live, and I will if you surrender now!"

The soldier that was in front of Daniel eyes grew wide. Did he just? Was he really? Oh My God! He looked to the vampire and back down to his weapons. Most of them started to back away, but he stayed still hands tight around the gun. His eyes grew hard and fearless. "You'll have to get through us." He said, pulling the trigger until it was completely empty.

Oni liked this one, he would have to point him out to Daniel, after he woke up, he yanked the gun from the mans hand and dispelled all the illusions, "very good, you've shown the courage and ability to go above and beyond the call of duty in this matter, the rest of you, I understand your responses but you have to realize that what just happened here... was a simulation of what could really happen in the future, you preformed well... but get better." He knelled down and awoke Daniel.

The soldier blinked and really thought he was going to die, but then… the vampire turned out to be Oni. It only drove his fear farther, but he nodded swallowing hard and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Daniel slowly woke up and sighed, seeing Oni above him. "Damn you." He laughed, pushing himself up. "..I knew it had to be you. No one else uses that kind of sword, it just… didn't click you know." He rubbed his head and looked down to the ground. "Don't do that again… Please?" He cocked a brow and sighed. Not every vampire was like Oni, but… He was sure there were some. He, himself, had to get better as well.


	17. Chapter 17

Oni smiled, "you'll learn that when I said I'm bored... it's not a good thing." he laughed and disappeared, he walked through the wall and looked to her hoping she was done, "well the guards are okay...some need better training and resolve but I saw someone that is very interesting, he may come to be the leader of the first action team, once we make them. So how goes the battle?"

She looked up. "So that was you?" She smiled. "I knew it was you." Her smile widened as she pointed towards the paperwork. "I'm done… I actually just finished. It is very tiring and frustrating, but I managed." She looked up to him.

Oni smiled and looked to the paperwork and a hilarious idea came to his mind, she would probably shoot him for it...but eh. Are you sure you're done?" He looked to the paperwork and the pile burnt up and a new one appeared on the other side of the desk, it was completely blank.

"Oh, God." She looked up to him. "You do it!" She threw the pen to him. "No way! Nu uh! No way." She had a headache already, and she wasn't going to worsen it by doing more. She had been in here all day. "It's your turn."

Oni laughed so hard he fell to the floor for a few moments, he looked to her, "that's great! You should see your face!" he made the paperwork reappear. He laughed again. Finally managing to stand.

She got up and thwapped him. "Ugh, I should punish you for that you know!" She laughed. "You're just so mean today, aren't you? Picking on the guards, and then me..." She smirked. "I'll tell on you." She laughed.

Oni laughed and said, "Sorry I warned you I was bored. No harm was done though. And no you shouldn't punish me for it." He smiled and wandered off

Integra smiled and looked back to the paperwork. "Oh, that was close." She smirked. She looked through the window turning around in the chair and looked over the many agents and soldiers. She bit her lip wondering where Walter had gotten off to. She leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, hearing that hum in her head again. She smiled.

Walter walked through the door just as Oni phased through them, he shook his head, and I wish he wouldn't do that!" he said mildly annoyed. "Well I see your done well done, ill get them to the proper places, here are the nights missions." He put another stack on her desk, and said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Oni sighed now bored again though he chuckled at his little thing in Integra's office. He wandered off to find Daniel, and when he found him he said, "So that little test went well, but ahh next time ill tell you ahead of time so I can test the other solders themselves alone. Who was the solder that stood up to me? I think I am going to put him in an important positions, I rather like him." He laughed.

Integra looked towards Walter then down to the paperwork. "Ugh, more of it?" She sighed heavily and turned back around. "Can you make me some tea, Walter? I might need some caffeine for this." She grabbed up the pen and put the glasses back on, letting her hair fall into her face. She sighed once again, and got back to it.

Daniel looked up to him after bandaging his hand that was cut a little bit. "It went alright… I think we all need some improvement." He gave a smile and stood in front of Oni. "His name was Steven Gerald. He was still a little shaken, though. I believe he's outside by the base still." He slipped his hand in his pocket. "He's very tough; though he doesn't look like it. He is also very loyal." He nodded.

Walter nodded and smiled, "of course Integra." He nodded and walked back out to make some tea.

Oni nodded smiling, so to be us all even me; care to join me for a sparing session? Unarmed of course or does your hand hurt too badly?" Meet me in the gym." He wandered off disappearing and reappearing on a mated section of floor.

Daniel smirked. "Heh… Sparring, eh?" He chuckled to himself and nodded before Oni disappeared and started towards the gym. His hand did hurt, but he was used to hurting. He was a soldier, you know.

He finally got up to the gym and opened the door with a smile. He looked up to see Oni already on the mat. He threw off his jacket and cracked his neck. He was pretty muscular but not excessive. He grinned and looked into Oni's eyes. "I'm ready."

Oni smiled taking off his sword and changing into a flowing kimono with a white hakama and black gi. He smiled and fell into a stance. "Don't worry I won't be using my full strength but I wont take it too easy on you either." He waited for the first attack.

Daniel nodded and smiled, his eyes flashing. He bowed his head for only a moment before he rushed up with speed a normal human only dreamt of. He had a huge smile on his face. Years of sparring, he had never sparred with anyone as skilled or fast. He couldn't wait for the result.

Oni leapt into the air with the skill of the heten mitsurugi and landed gracefully behind him swinging around he struck him in the back. "Better not underestimate me."

Daniel landed on the ground rolling to his feet. "Ou…" He smiled. "I wasn't but you shouldn't underestimate me either." He smiled and charged again. He smirked, jumped into the air and landed right behind him, throwing his leg for a sweep and threw his hand towards Oni's side.

Oni smiled and grabbed him by the wrist, he leapt over the sweep twisting his arm with it, and he threw him to the mat and drove his fist towards his chest.

Daniel growled and grabbed his arm. "You know, that hurts." He laughed.

Oni smiled and used his leverage to his advantage; he tapped in a spot on Daniels arm that instantly let him release and put his hand as a blade to his throat, "yield?"

Daniel grinned. "Why should I?" He grabbed his hand with the bandaged hand and threw his leg up, catching Oni in the back of the head. He let his hand go and in an instant grabbed Oni's shoulder throwing him over his head and off of him. He jumped up, cracking his neck and his arm that had been twisted around. "Shit, I wouldn't want to see you full power." He said.

Oni smiled and kicked off the wall and launched at him, "no you wouldn't, but you will, eventually." He swung his hand out missing on purpose; he grabbed Daniel by the back of the head and sent him flying towards the same wall but stopped him an inch from the wall. "That was fun we should do it again sometime." He smiled putting his sword back in his belt and turned, "I'm going for a run." He disappeared up to a roof not far from the Hellsing mansion, he ran his arms behind him flapping in the wind as he ran along the rooftops like he used to in Japan. He smiled feeling the wind in his hair. He leapt the gap of a road. And kept on running wondering how far this stretch went.

Walter was walking up the stairs with the tea when he thought he saw something funny, he looked again, and nothing, he shrugged it off as old age. He walked up to the office and set down the tea, "Your tea Integra." he smiled and heard an all too familiar sound, the sound of a vampire taking out a human, he went for his wires, "ma'am you must call Oni back immediately. there is a vampire here possibly more possibly..." the door burst open throwing the solid oak into fragments and sawdust and a laugh emitted from the darkness just beyond the door. "Possibly? Oh definitely, most definitely more than one, more than ten, more than 100! And not even Oni can stop us! You see my dear little Integra I've put up a block that prevents all communication in or out of this office, in or out of this entire building for that matter... Walter let us let the children have their fun you and I may have ours downstairs" he laughed as a younger vampire walked in a twisted smile on his face, "you're going to be fun." He said his voice soft but held much malice. The elder said, "remember don't kill her." The younger man nodded and said, "Yes… master."

Her eyes widened. "W-Walter?" She looked to vampire, her heart quickening. She looked to the blade as her fingers wrapped around it tightly. She was afraid, there was no doubting it. But this place would not be overcome by these wretched demons. She stood with her eyes turning hard as stone, cold as ice. "You will pay for your transgressions, demon." She unsheathed the sword slowly, letting the light flicker from the blade. The metallic surface made her smile almost as she looked into the Crimson eyes of the vampire.

Her fear slowly disappeared -- replaced with rage, hatred, and determination. She stepped forward, her glasses glistening in the light. "Well?"

Walter looked to the two, "Integra I won't..." Walter disappeared as did the vampire, the younger one smiled, "your going to use that old piece of crap? Its not even English it will snap at the first sign of stress but ahh well if you wish to use an inferior weapon, so be it." He pulled out a gun, "how stupid bringing a sword to a gunfight!"

She growled and charged forward, hitting the footwork almost perfectly as Oni had taught her and swung the blade with an amazing amount of speed, hoping to destroy this demon before he even had a chance to pull the trigger. She was going as fast as she possibly could, looking the vampire right in the eyes as she did this. She looked away from his eyes and eyed his hand that was holding the gun and aimed for it, hoping to cut it off and dismember him.

The vampire fired but the blade was at an angle to deflect it, then the gun was rendered useless. He stepped back avoiding the full strength of her swing he saw the point of weakness and struck her chest sending her back he stepped forward, "ill admit that was impressive, who taught you that? It even ruined my gun, but I already see the weakness in your attack, now die!" He launched forward leaping upward at the same time and slamming down from above.

She held her chest; he had knocked the breath out of her for a moment, but there was no time to breathe. Her eyes narrowed becoming dangerous and fierce and she rushed forward as well, jumping right below him, finding his weakness, and thrusting the blade so hard, so fast up through the air plunging it through his chest cavity.

The vampire screamed in pain and fell to the floor but after a moment he stood, "good thing that wasn't silver or that would have been it... you bitch how dare you try to kill me! You're just a little girl playing at waving that sword around! You're just a bitch! I am superior to you in every way you can imagine! I'm faster stronger and you can't stop me with that piece of scrap!"

Oni had a bad feeling of something so he tried to contact Integra and when he couldn't... He teleported to her room and instantly saw the situation and realized what was going on, lots of ghouls and they were winning. He smiled, "So a little brat like you is all they could spare, and before I start saying things like I'm better than people id look at that gaping hole in your chest!" he looked to Integra completely ignoring the young vampire and said, "I see very nice swordsmanship, your really getting better, your footwork still needs work though, see how sloppy that hole is, it should be much cleaner than that, but you cant kill any vampire with that sword, about that he is correct, that he is, so why don't we give you the proper tools." he took out his sword from his belt sheath still on and tossed it to her, "now show me what you've learned, "this infuriated the vampire who rushed words Oni, he raised an eyebrow and said, "your opponent is still her and it would be unwise to turn away."

She caught the blade and stood for a moment. She was hurting, but she didn't care. It was like the flames of hell burst from her eyes and she charged forward, seeing the vampire turn around to face her and smiled, the blade coming up and all that was visible was the glare of the blade swiping through him like butter. "Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished to eternal damnation!" She yelled. She was now behind him and threw the blade through his chest, flicking it upwards to chop his torso in half completely and brought the blade out, plunging it through his eye for good measure and all of this was one swift, but fast motion. She paused and pulled the blade out as quickly.

the vampire simply sat there for one second before he screamed falling into dust Oni smiled and walked up behind her, "impressive, but I'm going to need that now, the mansion is being overrun by ghouls unfortunately, and the solders can only keep them off for so long." He grabbed the forgotten sheath and held his hand out for the sword.

Walter stood in front of the vampire, "God damn you how dare you! I'll make sure to send you to hell quickly, and when you die your toy dies with you!" he brought out the microfilament wires and attacked, the vampire laughed and stepped aside, he swung around bringing the wires to bear and the vampire dodged them once again, as a large contingent of ghouls moved upon him, and fired, he slashed the bullets to ribbons and turned back only to be grabbed by the vampire who slowly lifted him off the floor and started to choke him to death, he focused on the vampire thoughts running through his head I cant loose, for Integra's sake! I have to hold him off... or she's dead, I have to!" He lashed out his wires literally slicing off the vampires arm, but a new one simply grew in its place, "nice try but no luck. You're far too old and hardly no challenge at all!" he kicked Walter in the head as he was trying to catch his breath but he leapt out of the way at the last second and sent wires to each limb and a few through his chest but he missed the heart by a bit, he ripped the mans arms and hands off but again they regrew. And he was thrown against the wall and to his profound annoyance the world began to spin.

Integra nodded and handed him the sword, her hands shaking a little bit. She stepped from his path of the doorway and nodded. "Go ahead. Help Walter… He's with that bastard." She looked into his eyes. "I'll be fine…" She said, still taking a few deep breaths. She hoped Walter was okay, and the rest of them. She wished she could help more, but knew because of her age, she wouldn't be able to.

The vampire stepped forward looking down to Walter as his mouth began to water. He bent down and grabbed him once again laughing hysterically. "By now that little bitch is dead... and we are free." He smiled and pulled Walter in, closer for the kill.

Oni appeared and kicked him away from Walter, "You're wrong, it's your childe that is dead and even if she did die, another would take her place... and another and another! Don't you get it moron this place will never die because there will be bastards like you that prey on the weak and the innocent, and I will always stop them that I will. Walter, leave him to me. I'll leave the rest to you." He watched as Walter stood and began to attack the gathered ghouls, Oni drew his sword and lifted it pointing it at him, "If you want to taste the floor, feel free to attack me."

The vampire grinned. "Not if all of them were dead." He laughed and drew a sword of his own. "I have waited a very long time to have someone, an opponent as strong as you to fight me. Fate may take one of us, but remember this... She is human, and eventually… someone will kill her." He laughed and charged for him, the blade straight out and dangerous.

Oni gritted his teeth his eyes changing from a piercing clear blue to a solid dull gold, the eyes of a hitikori, "let's go." He sidestepped out of the way and swung his sword hard hitting him in the back of the neck and nearly severed his head sending him flying into the wall, "if you're going to attack me with a thrust attack, make sure it's superior to the gototsu!" He sheathed his sword and stepped into the form for batoujutsu.

The wound healed quickly and the vampire turned, cracking his neck. He gave a small laugh. "Alright…" He bent his knee and placed two fingers on the end of his blade, his eyes burning with a smirk on his face. "Come then." He looked into Oni's eyes, seeing the determination. But that was only met with his own.

At the last minuet Oni removed the sheath and sword from his belt and held it before launching he struck the mans blade with his sheath and then drawing from that slashed the mans face falling back he looked to him, "burns doesn't it, this sword is silver so it is as lethal to you as a normal one would be if you were human." He looked to the man wondering what his response would be.

He growled, putting his hand to his face. He turned towards Oni. "Stop playing games and FIGHT!" He yelled, charging towards him once again, slashing the blade in so many which ways with godlike speed.

Oni smiled and fell back before launching; it was like the cuzureyusen, so he had to, "Heten mitsurugi Ultimate attack!" He launched at a speed incomparable and struck first almost slicing him in half.

The vampire screamed in pain but still threw his blade towards Oni with the last burst of energy and life he had left within him. He roared and fell to the ground, ashing away slowly screaming in pain from the deadly silver chewing through his body with a harsh fate and destiny.

After Oni had left, Integra leaned against the wall taking deep breaths as she looked upon the pile of ash on the ground that used to be her opponent. She coughed, pain riding through her chest. She looked down for she was sure there was a footprint or something. She slid down the wall and continued coughing. She wiped away a bit of blood on her lips and closed her eyes. "Amen…" She smiled.

Oni smiled as the ghouls ashed away the remaining things the solders and agents could handle. His eyes changed back to a piercing blue as he looked to Walter and nodded as he headed upstairs. He looked to Integra and said, "Most of the enemy has been destroyed, the leader is dead. We're completing mop up actions now but overall we won." He knelt down beside her, "come ill take you to the med bay." He stood up and offered her a hand, knowing this was just the beginning.


	18. Chapter 18 Cheddar

**--Present Day--**

"On June 12, this priest was assigned to a small church in the town of Cheddar." Integra's eyes hardened seeing the crimson eyes glitter in the moonlight and the blood seeping from his lips. "One month later, the first wave of missing person's reports began flooding in." Integra looked down to the picture of the priest. He seemed normal -- he seemed human. She eyed that maniacal smile on the screen and sighed. "The local police conducted the investigation, but the day before yesterday they were sent to the church to apprehend the suspect… All of them were reported killed. It was then when the authority ordered D-11 into action."

"Humph." Integra gave a small sigh. She looked over towards the soldier who was now talking to her. "Uh… Yesterday," his accent was clear. "D-11 sent one unit of their elite troops. There were a few casualties, but it seems as if our men were killed by the men reported killed the day before." Integra looked into his eyes; she could see the worry, she could see the suffering. "They're not human, anymore." She said plainly. Her eyes became cold as ice.

"What!" Both men said in unison, obviously not going to believe any one thing she said.

"These people have had their blood drained to feed the vampire. They've become cannibalistic ghouls, whom of which cannot think for themselves but are controlled by the Master vampire."

She looked over. "You have taken the lecture, do not be ignorant.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know they weren't human anymore."

Integra sighed, letting her soft blonde hair fall into her face. "Lt. It's not my responsibility, nor my intention to dwell on your mistakes."

"What are you implying?" He asked, narrowing his eyes taking this as a slight insult.

"You are a LT. of the London Police Authority," she looked down into the caramel color of the tea in front of her and took a sip from it slowly. She set it down with a small smile. "That would lead one to assume that you'd possess the knowledge and possess the intelligence to accurately and sufficiently assess the current situation in Cheddar. And that you would know the correct response as well…" Her smile widened. "But somehow," she sighed. "You've forgot that there is only one way to resolve these kinds of problems." She stood, turned and started walking away.

"I imagine you were quite prepared for these sorts of consequences," she opened the golden shades slightly, letting the sun pierce her eyes with light.

He stuttered over his own tongue. "But, um… err… But, it wasn't like that!" He said. "I didn't forget about the proper--…"

"It's getting dark," Integra interrupted with a bright smile on her cheeks.

He sighed. "Sir Integra Hellsing--"

"My organization has already sent assistance to Cheddar Village," she smiled and closed her eyes.

"How many agents?"

She turned around slowly, a smirk crawling up the paleness of her cheeks. "One." She said.

Oni walked through the forest in cheddar village his clear blue piercing eyes saw everything, the ghouls and the vampire, the men that had died, he had just arrived, and already too many had died. He frowned; there was one here that was far too young for this. He finally reached the first group and slashed through them with ease his motions and movements through them fluent as the light shone off the blade. He would have to take care of the d11 members that were already turning into ghouls or the girl would certainly join them.

Seras rushed from the van with medical supplies, her heart beating so fast. She kneeled in front of her fallen comrade, seeing the sweat pouring down the side of his face. "Seras…" He whispered, moving his injured arm slightly. One of those things had bit him.

"Try not to move, Jack. You'll be alright." She gave a comforting smile, but she didn't know if it would be herself. She looked around for a moment, making sure none of those things were around. "Reinforcements will be here soon." She said, cleaning the wound best she could.

"I wasn't ready for this…" She said to herself. She looked up to see him close his eyes, the breath escaping his lips. "I can't… It's- it's too much." She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. "I'm trying to be strong; I don't want to have the name kitten for the rest of my life." She watched him closely, feeling the cold and clamminess of his skin. "I'm sorry…" She said, knowing that he was already dead and there was nothing she could do. She had failed. "I'm sorry."

She opened he eyes to see Jack's teeth ready to chew through her. She gasped and backed away, her eyes wide. He grabbed her and pulled her forward. "JACK!" She screamed, forcing him away from her as she threw herself up and pointed the gun towards him. "Don't make me do this. Please?" She looked into his eyes, which were nothing but black -- like he wasn't there anymore.

He came at her and she hit him across the face, turning around and running towards the van. She paused, seeing the rest of them looking the same way and walking towards her with hunger rushing through them.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me… Kitten." Eugene rushed towards her and she shot him, the bullet flying straight through his shoulder but it didn't stop him, not at all. They just kept on coming. "Oh My God." She said, turning and running as fast as she could away from them.

Oni finally reached the group of 3 and slashed through them in the same manner, he followed her and saw another as it staggered forwards his blade flicked twice and the ghoul ashed away, he looked to the girl, "I'm sorry, there ghouls, mindless automatons, disposing of them is mercy." He looked into her eyes, wondering what she would do next.

Seras gasped and pulled up her gun, pointing it towards him. She looked into his crimson eyes. "..You're not… human." She backed away, her finger quivering to pull the trigger but she knew she was empty. She backed away and turned around starting to run again. Reinforcements were coming, she knew they were. This really wasn't she expected when she joined D-11. She had ran pretty far until she finally came to a graveyard. She looked to her left, seeing the lights of the church flicker. She stepped forward and took a deep breath. She took another step forward and walked towards the front door. She opened it slowly and watched as the light fell into the darkness, lighting up some of the pews and the isle. She pulled up her gun, just in case.

Seras stepped forward hesitantly and raised her now loaded gun, "Good evening… Father." He looked over to her slightly, "and a very good evening to you young lady so fresh so full of life so frightened by the evil creatures that walk the night, you poor thing," Seras looked on, "are you really a priest?"" He turned head bowed and said, "I am merely a guide to the weak of heart." Seras voice got weaker slightly as she said, "well… I'm on a mission and were supposed to deal with the priest who..." Her words faltered as she realized her statement. "But you're not like the others." The priest walked forward a fanged smile shone brightly, "you're speaking of the ghouls that you saw outside?" Seras was stunned, "ghouls?" The priest laughed slightly, "yes the undead servants of the master vampire, you see when a vampire drinks a humans blood the corpse will move under the vampire's control." "Vampire?" Seras echoed again. "Of course, "the priest continued, "vampires can't turn every human they meet into one of their own, for example." Seras's vision blurred as the priest extended his hand, she found herself being drawn into his embrace. "Let go." was all she could manage in a weak voice, "changing you into a ghoul would be such a waste, the blood that courses through your body are warmer and sweeter than you can possibly imagine." he laughed as Seras said, "let me go or ill blow your brains out and then everyone will know." the vampire continued on as if nothing had happened, "I know your feeling pain but I will give you pleasure, and it will last forever."

just then the door burst into small chunks and fell to the floor, Oni walked through the now open doorway, "Urasai, bakimono!" he grabbed the hilt of his sword but saw he had the woman in his grasp the vampire stuttered, "who the hell are you?" Oni shook his head, how pathetic you disgust me you in those priest clothes, and using the girl as a shield, how truly pathetic, don't bother revealing your morons in the pews either, you'll be dead soon enough." The vampire snapped as the ghouls rose up and opened fire at him, the bullets richeted of him creating sparks along his body as they did so. He opened his eyes and a wave of black energy washed the ghouls into dust.

Seras's eyes widened as she saw them open fire. She closed her eyes for a moment, scared of what would happen. She opened them slowly, hearing silence for a moment. She saw that man was there, nothing wrong with him at all and the things that were firing at him were nothing but dust. She looked up to the vampire holding her and back to the other man. How did he do that? Her eyes could show the complete and utter fear her body was reeked in. What would happen?

Oni scowled at the vampire, "release the girl, and I will give you an honorable death a quick death, do not and I swear you will die painfully and slowly!" The vampire couldn't believe what he had just seen he held the girl closer, "you won't kill me you'd have to go through her and I doubt your human masters would allow it! But come with me were alike were both vampires, or even just let me escape!" Oni looked to him his eyes changing to a dull gold again, "You and I alike? Don't insult me you are like that cockroach to me! Both in standing and skill! Now let her go!" The vampire couldn't believe it. and held her closer, Oni wondered what he should do, a thrust attack would have him dead but ... it would kill the girl, the batojutsu even his black aura, he was in the perfect pose to move her so he knew there was only one thing he could do, "Seras Victoria, I know you don't want to die tonight, and I will do my best to take this bastard down without harming you but if something should happen... do you want to come with me?" He looked into her eyes his gold now changing to blue, "it is your choice, I can't make it for you."

Her eyes widened; she could barely breathe with the vampire holding her up from her feet. She looked into his eyes as they turned to a bright blue. What… was he? He was like this vampire? He was a vampire? She closed her eyes and took a short breath. "Yes…" She said without any further hesitation. "Yes!" She said again.

his eyes flashed and in a moment he was moving faster than any other thing in this world or any other, each time he made a footstep it was as if a small crater was created, he leapt up and the craters appeared on the ceiling floor and all walls, the priest swung around trying to track him, "its not possible even for a vampire ITS NOT POSSIBLE!" Oni saw his move and the opening attack from the front target is the back! As he launched from the back wall he swung his sword "Tetsatsu!" when he hit a incredible shockwave blew out from their position destroying most of the church, what he saw afterwards both pleased and horrified him, the priest screamed as he went flying hit the one remaining standing board and ashed away but Seras, he had pulled around at the last second and, it was fatal.

Seras fell to the ground blood dripping from her mouth and the wound on her chest. She landed on her side. She knew right when she saw the blade that she was going to die, no matter if it was purposeful or not. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe but she could hear her heartbeat. She looked up to see the cross that led her eyes to the ceiling. She saw that man, seeing the blood-ridden blade as well and the ash that fell around her. That vampire was dead, and she was about to become one. She didn't know if she'd like it or not, but she didn't have a choice now, did she? She blinked and gave a small but painful smile.

Oni whipped his blade out and sheathed it quickly, he knelt beside her he could hear her thoughts, "iie not like him, not even close, I am sorry, that I am, are you sure you want this?" He saw her nod slightly, he nodded in return, and bent down, you should close your eyes now that you should." He watched as they stayed open and engrained their perfect blue onto his mind "I see." He knelt down and did what had to be done.


	19. Chapter 19

Integra looked over the police and sighed, standing in the middle of the road waiting for him to return. She turned her head for only a minute, and looked back seeing a silhouette in the darkness. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "Oni?" Sirens ran through the night, louder and louder.

Oni stepped forward, Seras held in his arms, "yes, the limited release is completed, the target has been silenced." he looked to her, "I'm sory it took me so long that i am." He wondered what her reacton would be to Seras.

Integra looked down to the girl. She knew he wouldn't do anything to a human on purpose. She knew it was probably necessary. "I see. It's alright, Oni. I understand. Come on," she looked to the girl's eyes, then to Oni. "Let's go home." She turned and headed for the car.

Oni nodded thankfull she was accepting. He nodded and began to walk off, "ill take her to hellsing and meet you after." He disapeared and after making sure she was resting apeared in integra's room to wait for her.

Integra nodded and stepped into the car. She closed her eyes and stayed silent for most of the ride. When she got there, she walked through the corridors of the mansion and walked into her office. "I suppose you'd like her to be accepted into the Organization, Oni?" She asked with a small smile sitting down at her desk that was still filled with paper work. "I don't blame you for what you did, Oni. I am sure it had to be done, so I will not punish you for it… But I do ask you to watch her. You're a good teacher, I know that, but you will need to teach her a good many things."

Oni nodded and smiled at the remark of his teaching, he had tought her the final secret of the heten mitsurugi only last year. He nodded his voice showing somewhat of his age, "yes, and thank you, I tried but that... coward, I even used a combination shikutchi and tetsatsu. If I would have been a second quicker." He looked down he didn't want to damn another person but it had been her choice he suddenly took great interest in the floor. "I'll show her everything she needs, that's my duty and I am honor bound to do so, so you needn't worry."

Integra stood and approached him with grace. "We cannot all be perfect Oni, you know that as well and I will worry, that's my job… Remember?" She smiled. "Now, go. Get some rest and make sure she doesn't waken with fear. I am sure she doesn't know what exactly happened yet, so you may need to retell the story." She closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Oni… and Good job." She smiled and turned to sit back at her desk, readying herself for another full night of paperwork.

Oni nodded, "you shouldn't worry either, that you shouldn't. Thank you and, don't stay up doing paperwork all night, get some sleep." He smiled slightly and walked through the wall. He appeared in his room and even though he was told to sleep he knew he could. He walked over to his coffin. He sat down and sighed as he looked to his bucket of blood. He wasn't thirsty he remembered her blood... as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had loved it, but it had been that of an innocent, and for that reason his mind his... what was left of his humanity took no joy in it. He killed those that deserved it just as he did when he was human, the style of death changed sometimes now that he wasn't human. He looked to the floor and sighed, it would be a long night.

Integra smiled. "Goodnight, Oni." She repeated and got back to work. She sipped at her tea and continued.

Seras opened her eyes slowly. They had turned from a bright blue to crimson. She jumped up, remembering what had happened and looked around to see doctors and nurses around the room. She gave a huge sigh of relief and lay back down. She put her hand to her chest and blinked. Was it all just a dream? Did the reinforcements come and save them? Was Jack still alive? She closed her eyes for a moment and the memories came flooding back in. "That man…" She said. She opened her eyes again, knowing this wasn't in any way a dream. It was real. There were vampires, and she was now one of them. She died, she was dead. She was now the undead. "Uh. God." She said.

Oni had spent the day in meditation but he opened his eyes as he felt Seras wake up and the truth dawn upon her. He appeared outside the med bay and walked in as to not scare her to death, "good evening Seras, I'm glad you're awake that i am." He smiled, not revealing his fangs, but it was a true smile, he sat down and shoed the doctors away, "are you feeling alright? i mean physicly, i kno your confused, but ill help if i can, ill answer anything you have questions about, and i promise from this day forth ill help you and give you the best traiining I have to give." He looked to her.

Seras blinked. She sat up straight and looked back over to the Doctors that were still around. She sighed, her eyes narrowing that was now a bright fiery crimson. She took a deep breath. At first she had thought it was a horrible dream, but when she saw him. She knew it wasn't. "What's your name?" She asked simply. "What is this place?" She asked without another bit of hesitation. She looked straight into his eyes, never, not once, looking away.

Oni nodded. "Straight and to the point I can do that, my name is Oni, this is the Hellsing organization, and it is London's first line of defense against vampires." He looked to her wondering what must be going through her mind right now.

"Vampires?" She sighed. Why was she so surprised? She had just met two, and he was one of them. Now she was one of them. She looked away from his eyes. "And what am I doing here?" She asked. There were a lot of thoughts in her head; most of them were jumbled with a feeling creeping up through her stomach. It was on the edge of pain, but not quite there yet. It was strange. She never expected this to come out of a career in D-11. No way in hell.

Oni smiled at the euphemism, "you have been transferred here from d-11's special forces unit because this is the only place you can live, under the protection of the Hellsing house, you are to be assigned as an agent here a solder in the Hellsing army. Anything else?"

She wasn't about to ask why she couldn't go anywhere else, for she already knew the answer. She shook her head. "No, I have no more questions." At the moment, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath. She was supposed to live here? ...Forever? "I understand everything you've told me," she gave a half-smile, wondering what exactly would happen now that she was a vampire and here.

He nodded and stood glad she understood but knowing she didn't quite like it, "Now I will teach you, are you strong enough to work?" He looked to her as he walked out, this would become very interesting, in fact even fun.

Seras stood and nodded. "Yes. I'm fine now." She stood and grabbed the uniform that was placed beside the bed. It fit nicely and she quickly followed behind him, her hands now shrouded with white silk gloves as the swayed as she walked. "Where are we going?" She asked. What would he teach her? She swallowed hard with nervousness, but followed him without reluctance.

Oni smiled, "well first we have to train you on use of some of your abilities or you will have... unfortunate accidents, you see there are different kinds of vampires, some rely on physical strength, others on mental prowess, and people like you and me, well we use what was in the old days called magic, now if your not properly trained you may have leaks of power, small to large, small as in a glass breaks large as in you open a vortex to an alternate dimension on accident, you wont have full use of your abilities right away mind you it will grow with time but soon you'll be as powerful as I am." He smiled as he walked outside into the old stone firing range. Then we'll get you outfitted with a gun and any other weapons you may want or need." He looked to Seras, "now our abilities are partially activated by emotion and controlled by citation, so if you get angry your powers have a chance of activating even if you don't want them to. But with meditation and learned control you'll have no problem."

She nodded. Her emotions were somewhat confusing as well at the moment, but she guessed not to the point of what he spoke of. She'd do what he said not only because he was her Master, but... because she knew nothing of what to do or even say. There was a whole new horizon for her tread upon now, and she knew it was darkness. This reminded her of the first day of Division 11. Briefing, lots of information and confusion but sooner or later it all became clear… Well, kind of.

Magic, vampires, weapons, dimensions and blood. Ugh, that word made her cringe. "I understand," she finally said after a few moments of silence.

Oni turned to Seras, "You needn't worry so much, just as there are good and bad humans, there are good and bad vampires, those that do evil to others and those that try to live as I do, Ak- suk- zan, slay evil immediately, and live an honorable life, I hope to lead you down the same path that I do, I will try to help you become the best you can become. Do not fear becoming something evil because I will not allow it. Understand?"

She looked into his eyes and gave a small smile. "I do." She felt a bit better from his words; she didn't want to become anything like that other vampire. She turned, looking over the stone walls. What were they here for? "What training will we have first?" She asked, her curiosity rising up through her again.

Oni smiled and put his hand out towards the wall, "now there are a couple types of dark energy control, you can use them as beams of attack or surrounding objects to lift or move them, there are more complicated forms but these are the ones that ill show you know, the simplest is the low power beam form." He focused on the wall and a beam of dark energy leapt from his hand and struck the wall. "This requires only a little amount of emotion control and no incantation; it's also usable in rapid fire mode basically." He focused again and rapid beams pummeled the wall in a 3 shot burst pattern. "Now you try for the single shot, focus on the wall and think about something that you've wanted to attack, picture your target on the wall and let loose."

Her eyes widened, seeing the amount of black energy coming from him shooting towards the wall. It was -- amazing? She looked towards it herself, her eyes narrowing. His words echoed through her head. Think of something that you've wanted to attack. She took a deep breath; there were a lot of things she wanted to attack right now, but she didn't know if she had enough emotional control. She bit her lip and her crimson eyes dilated and she raised her shaking hand slowly. She focused and closed her eyes for a moment, seeing that Priest vampire in front of her again. A primal rage tried to take control of her as she opened her eyes and a medium sized beam of black energy shot from her with speed hitting the wall with force.

Her eyes widened. Did... Did she really do that? Wha? She blinked and the only thing that went through her head was, Wow.

Oni nodded and said, "Good very good." He nodded and continued to practice with her for a few hours then said "alright we'll do a bit more each night, now onto weapons." he lead her to the armory, the weapons lined all the walls on 2 shelves and he gestured to it, "Choose a weapon if its not here we can make it or special order it." he smiled wondering if he should get a projectile weapon but he just didn't like them, guns kept getting faster and more easily available and more used by the fake vampires.

Seras swiped the small bit of sweat from her brow and looked to the many weapons that lined both the wall and the tables in front of her. She had been using the .9mm for most of her military career but guessed she should have went to something... Bigger? She stepped forward, her eyes scanning over the guns on the wall. None of them seemed to fit her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked to the biggest one, which was sprawled out on one of the tables. She looked over to Oni for a minute and looked back down to the gun. She picked it up. It looked REALLY heavy, but it seemed like nothing to her. She smiled and held the butt of the gun to her shoulder, looking down the scope. It was huge -- it had to be 7 feet long. She smiled over to Oni. "I like this one. It could use some… adjustments."

Oni smiled and said, "Good, we'll give it to Walter and he can adjust it but you won't need this." He unhooked the scope and set it on the table and said, "Come on." He walked out of the room and to Walters office he nodded to him and said, "Seras here needs some modification, oh I'm sorry Seras this is Walter dolnez Walter, Seras Victoria."

Walter stood and nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Victoria." He bowed slightly before taking the gun, "what modifications would you like miss?"

Seras gave a small smile. "Hello, sir." She looked to Oni, back to Walter. "It looks like it has been used more than once. Maybe tuned up a little, and widen the breech." She bit her lip. "If you widen the breech, it could handle bigger ammo which… I think probably in this case it would be better. The barrel will have to be altered as well. I've seen that normal bullets don't work, so maybe silver... Explosive rounds, maybe?" She smiled softly. "I don't know about the recoil yet, because I haven't got to shoot the thing."

Walter nodded, "I will handle the ammunition miss and ill do as you asked." He turned and began to work on it and Oni turned away, "come on Seras." He walked back to her newly readied room, he opened the door and showed her in, "this is where you'll be staying, the coffin is unfortunately a necessary evil, you'll get used to it." he motioned to the bookcase, "I've let you borrow multiple works both on factual information on a great many things and a nice assortment of fiction, if you want you can requisition more, although I doubt you'll have much time for reading, my room is next door so if you should need anything. He looked to the thing she would not like. there was a bucket with ice and a packet of blood in it, "This is also a necessary evil, I know you wont like it, but you will get used to it and in time even come to like it, It was donated freely and no one suffered for it so there is no negatives to it. He looked to her, "if you don't drink, you'll become weak and unable to help those innocents that Hellsing is sworn to protect."

Seras looked to the blood than to Oni. It was the thing that made her cringe; really the only thing that freaked her out more than anything else. She looked into his eyes and nodded reluctantly, but the truth was she didn't know if she really could. The thought of it made her want to scream. She'd try to put it off as much as possible, but… she knew eventually she'd have to. She tried not to look at the bucket. "..." There was that feeling again, except now it was stronger. She stepped towards the coffin and sighed. "Thank You." She said quietly.

Oni nodded understanding, "it will come in time. good evening Seras Victoria." He turned and walked away closing the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Integra sighed. "Blasphemous freaks." She said, taking a sip of tea as she read over a file that she had just received. It was of two "vampires." They were barely touched with the curse, and they were spreading havoc all over. Killing whole families, drinking their blood, and using the remains to spread words along the wall. She sighed. The day had gone quick, but she had gotten most of her paperwork done which was ALWAYS a good thing. She had heard that Victoria was doing as well as expected, give or take. She smiled and waited for Oni to appear like he had every day. She placed the tea cup down and turned towards the window, seeing the sunlight fade away behind the horizon and the darkness overtake the skies.

Oni awoke and looked around getting up he looked to a scroll he was writing last night, Walter had more than once given him a hard time for using such archaic writing utensils, he smiled and phased through the wall, "Good evening Integra, how are you?" He looked to the papers and picked one up, "not well I suppose, I see." he looked to her waiting for the full story, he could simply read her mind but he had always respected that boundary except in either extremely mundane situations or emergency's.

"There are two hooligans. Neither of them are true vampires, they are barely touched with the curse. We have yet to understand why. They have started killing whole families; one of them was Royal, unfortunately..." She sighed. "They are using the remains of their victims to write blaspheme and insults upon the wall. Insults of this country and so forth. The mission is simple: Seek and destroy." She looked into his eyes. "...Take Seras with you. It may do her some good."

Oni looked to the paperwork, "not good, they've drank all that blood when they're systems didn't need it, its in essence altering there physical structure on the sub molecular level, that's why there doing this." He crushed the picture of the entire family in his hand and ground it to dust, a fire burning in his eyes, "they took all that innocent life and for no reason, I understand, they'll be dead before dawn." He turned and phased through the wall. He appeared outside Seras's door and knocked on the door

Seras opened her eyes. She pushed herself up and looked over to the blood packet which… was opened. She drank a little bit but was disgusted with herself so she could not finish it. She stood and walked towards the door opening it slowly to see Oni. She looked into his eyes and walked out into the hallway. "Yes?" She asked. She could see the fire in his eyes, and she thought she knew where they were going: Mission. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She said.

Oni nodded, "good" he turned down the hall and Walter met them halfway, "your guns miss Victoria, I've given you cartridges for silver armor piercing explosive rounds and depleted uranium." He handed her the clip and the hip mounted ammo bag, "the gun has 3 modes, single fire sniper mode, 3 shot burst and complete automatic." He nodded and walked away, "You have a choice to make, I can assign you to Hellsing's first action unit, or you can come with me, it's your choice. But this is the one and only time you get to make it, once you've decided you have to stick with it understand?"

She looked to the gun and smiled softly, seeing the adjustments. He did a great job. But he didn't give her a chance to thank him. She looked to Oni and nodded. She thought about it for a moment, and she didn't know if soldiers that were trained to hunt and kill vampires would agree to have another in their midst... A female at that. But she didn't want to get in the way either. He had a job to do, and she was sure that he didn't want to be looking after her all the damn time. It may have seemed like the coward's way out, but... she didn't know what to do. She swallowed hard. "I will join the unit." It was what she knew best, for now. She gripped the gun tightly and laid it upon her shoulders, hoping that he would not be disappointed in her decision.

Oni nodded, "very well, well be teleporting there, and stand by." He looked down closing his eyes then he looked up again chanting something and they disappeared. They reappeared in the impromptu camp set up by the Hellsing solders. He saw captain Gareth and said, "Captain Gareth, this is Seras Victoria, Seras this is captain Gareth, Captain she will be assigned to your unit as first action squad until further notice." The captain nodded, "understood, sir." he saluted and looked to Seras, "well its nice to meet you but we should get down to business, right now they're at a house we've sealed off the area 5 miles down each road, they cant escape, but we need someone to go in." Oni nodded and said, "expect one of them to be heading this way." Oni turned away and walked into the darkness.

She nodded. "Yes, sir." She rushed to the position he had said and set herself up. Walter had done a better than great job on the adjustments. She bit her lip. If it was so far away, how would she be able to see them? She looked up to the Captain for just a moment before she turned and held the gun tightly, her finger quivering to get ready for the target to show itself.

All you could hear in the deathly silence was arousing moans coming from the bloody lips of the two "vampires" standing amongst the remains of their victims. He pulled away and started to laugh hysterically, blood all over his face as well. "Jessica?" He said, wiping the blood away.

"Almost there, baby." He nodded. "Just nine more to go." She said with an evil smile.

"God, after we do nine more of these cockers, we're going to be so much stronger. And we can stay on forever!"

Jessica looked to her left and smiled. "Hey, you want to?"

"They'll be watching'!" He said with a smile. "Look at you, the bloods got you all fucked up."

"Like your not." She said stepping away, pulling her shirt over her head slowly and teasingly. He started laughing again, hysterically as he pulled up the gun and started shooting at the ghouls they had just created, killing them instantly. His laughter reigned through the silence.

They didn't know they're fate would be coming quicker than expected.

Oni walked to the door and soon the door bore 2 slash marks before it burst open he walked in light flicking off his sword as he walked, "Pathetic, completely pathetic, your not even full vampires and your trying to become immortal, your not even deserving of your unlife as it is, Repent surrender and beg forgiveness. I'll kill you quickly and painlessly."

Leafe looked towards him. "Who the fuck is this bugga?" He pulled up his gun again and backed away as Jessica threw herself up, grabbing her own gun as well. "Whoever the hell you are… You're dead!" He yelled pulling the trigger as the bullets flew towards Oni with speed.

Oni scowled in disgust as the bullets simply ricochet off him. He walked forward as if nothing had happened, "pathetic undead not even purebloods taking that which is not nor should be theirs, killing innocents and only for your simple petty reasons, you kill without remorse without feeling and think you're deserving of immortality? He pulled up his sword in an attack pattern, "You're deserving of nothing more than the death my blade will bring you!"

"Leafe!" Jessica cried. "What the hell?"

"Shuddup, Jessica! Shuddup!" Jessica turned and started to run as fast as she possibly could, leaving Leafe behind to face his undeniable fate.

Leafe's eyes widened. "Who the fuck ah you?" His accent came clear, backing away and shooting the rest of the bullets. None of them did any damage, so he knew he was pretty much screwed. He turned and started to run after Jessica, hoping to get away. This bugger was crazy!

Oni shouted after him, "AT LEAST STAND AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE LIKE A MAN! COWARD!" he disappeared and reappeared outside letting the woman run, he chopped of one of his legs watching it ash away his eyes turned to the dull gold again as he looked down with utter hatred, and he chopped the other leg off, "those who do evil to others will find no peace and will die by my hand!" He slashed the mans arms off as well watching him scream in pain, before he stabbed him through the chest. he sent a telepathic message to Seras, "there's a woman running your way, she should be visible now, when you look for her pretend there is a snipers scope within your eye and zoom in you will se her."

Seras blinked hearing his voice in her head. "But I…" Immediately, her eyes narrowed letting her see a blue haired girl running towards them. "But… She's just a girl! She can't be a vampire." She argued slightly. Her finger hovered over the trigger and she bit her lip. No excuses, no arguments. Just do it! She closed her left eye and focused, seeing the girl running once again and pulled the trigger. Not seconds afterwards the girl screamed and fell to the ground in nothing but pure ash that faded off into the nightly wind. She gasped slightly, her eyes wide.

Oni nodded knowing it was done, "good, you see know that she was a vampire, she was just as responsible for the deaths of those innocents as the man was, vampires often become frightened when they know the end of their existence is near, Next time do as I say without hesitation, that is my order as your master." His words were not harsh nor reprimanding just the simple truth. He turned and walked away into the darkness. He appeared in Integra's office, "the targets have been silenced their moving in now to clean up the area." He looked to Integra a slight scowl on his face still from how they acted, wrongdoings were one thing but to run from one's punishment was the most dishonorable things one could do. Even if the punishment was death.

Seras pulled herself up from her crouch and let her hair shelter her eyes into darkness. "Yes, Master." She said, pulling herself up and following the Unit in the withdrawal.

Integra looked up and rubbed her eyes slightly. "Good, Oni." She looked up to his eyes, seeing the scowl on his face. She stood and walked towards him quietly and gracefully her hair falling over her shoulders with a pale radiance. "...You still seem angry." She said calmly. "Is there anything else wrong?" She asked.

Oni looked away, "no, I should know better than this by now. But to see those actions to see the death they brought upon innocents, I couldn't prevent... the deaths of innocents, all I could do, was kill those responsible, but that's not enough." He looked down, angry about what happened. They weren't like him but he hated how they acted as other beings if nothing more.

Integra looked to him. "It wasn't your fault, Oni. You cannot stop every single evil deed from happening." She stepped forward to look into his eyes. "We are doing the best we can at the moment. Do not punish yourself for such things. For one, it is not healthy… and two, I order you not to. I hate to see you with such frustration." She gave a small, comforting smile. "Do not be angry with yourself. Just remember those evil souls are banished to a never-ending life of torture and pain in the seventh circle of hell… and you have thrown them there. It's what they deserve."

Oni nodded and looked to Integra, his eyes now the clear blue, "you're a good person Integra have I ever told you that?" He smiled and nodded, "I don't like the way things are looking right now, that's 2 in almost as many days, and it used to be, at most one a week. Something's happening I think, its not organized but the devastation... is bad enough and I think its going to get worse before it gets better."

She gave a smile. "Things are going to get worse before they get better. They always do." She looked into his eyes with another smile. "But we will always be there, won't we?" She stepped back behind her desk. "It has gotten worse and it will only grow worse, but in time it will get better. It may not be visible yet, it's there." She sat. "Have a good rest, Oni.." She said still looking into his eyes. "Goodnight. You did good tonight, as you always do."

Oni nodded and phased through the wall. he appeared in his room again, the candles lit and he sat down and began to write again, a old soft Japanese tune played and the light danced along the old scrolls books and various other items, along one wall there was a large ink painting of two samurai in combat with the words bushido and heart of the sword on the sides, the others were all bookshelves that held anything from scrolls to what appeared to be potions and other magical items as well as another katana, in truth it was merely another case for formal occasions but he hung it on the wall none the less. He hummed along as he continued writing noticing the bucket had dripped some on his paper he moved the bucket and cleaned as best he could, he would yell at Walter later.

Seras had been sitting in her room, the door locked and secure. Her eyes were wide staring down the bucket of blood with disgust and an uncontrollable lust all at the same time. She stepped forward feeling her fangs elongating. She held her shaking hand out to reach for it but threw it to the floor instead. She growled and clenched her fists. Oni's words were echoing in her head, but she couldn't help but think that once she drank that liquid pleasure that she'd become a monster. Weren't the evil vampires driven by the instinct to drink blood?

She sighed and let her hands drop to her lap as she sat on the edge of the coffin. She knew she'd have to do it eventually, why bother fighting it now? She looked to the packet of blood and reluctantly walked over, bending down to pick up.

She held it in her hands firmly and leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. She looked to it with lust and closed her eyes, biting into it and drinking all of it almost immediately. After she was done, she tossed it to the side clenching her fists tightly. She hated this. Did she really have to? She sighed and laid her hands on her knees, lying against the wall for a few moments.

Oni could feel his fledglings emotions and hear her thoughts, their bond allowed this to happen easily he spoke to her, "No Seras, drinking blood doesn't make one a monster, and evil vampires lust for the blood of innocents, and nothing else, it is all that drives them, their craving and their need, for the blood and lives of the innocent, you need not fear, besides I promised you I wouldn't let you become a evil monster did I not? If you wish to speak with me, my door is open." He looked back down to the paper and continued to write.

She jumped with fright hearing his voice in her head. "Holy shi--…" Her voice faded off as she opened her eyes and stood. "Thank you, Master." She was hesitant to walking into his room, but did as offered. "I hope I am not interrupting you." She said seeing him writing. She gave a small smile and stood before him. "I'm sorry for that. As you said, it would take a while to get used to." She gave a nervous chuckle.

Oni smiled and simply said, "Iie, yes I completely understand, the first time my master did it, well lets say there were words coming from me that aren't fit for women to hear." he chuckled slightly at that, "Do you know what this is?" he pointed to the rolled out scroll before him, he saw the dumbfounded expression and couldn't help but laugh, "I'm writing another chapter in my chronicle, its a writing about all of the people in my life over the years, what they do what happens with them and even sometimes what they say, I started it the day I became a vampire, when I realized that if all the information I held died with me in battle, then it would be lost forever, I have kept it for a thousand years or so, still writing in the ancient way, in a form that only historians would recognize. Walter gives me a hard time about writing with an old paint brush and ink." He smiled, and gestured to the bookshelf full of scrolls, "each one is for a different person, and in a way it is my history as well, the past is important Seras it holds the present and builds the future, without it we are nothing." He looked to each group, the first and the oldest, his family, the Kodai clan, his wife Takako his son Hiko his daughter nasami, it carried all the way up to his meeting with Alucard, Arthur, and Integra, and now he was writing one for her.

She smiled and looked over to the many scrolls. It was DEFINITELY a lot. She walked over and looked over them a little bit. She smiled. "Heh, you write too much." She chuckled and walked towards him. He made her feel better; she wasn't thinking about the inevitable, or the blood, or the darkness or anything of the sort. She smiled over to him, he made her feel a bit more welcomed and accepted and that's something she'd be lacking. "The past is important." She agreed. "It builds who we are." She smiled and paused for a moment. "I'll let you get back to writing," she gave a smile, and this time, it was pure. "I'll take my leave. Goodnight, Master." She walked towards the doorway, wondering if he was writing one for her and what exactly would be in it. She paused. "Have a good rest, Master."

He nodded and went back to writing, "sleep well Seras Victoria." He smiled as he hummed along with the old tune.


	21. Chapter 21

"Our subject is a 22 year old male; time of death is approximately 72 hours ago. However, the subject has been mobile up until 12 hours ago. I don't see any real cell deteoration yet. I'm making the first incision," Integra sighed, listening to the doctors in the back room, looking upon them through a glass window. Beside her, stood the chubby bald man. "He was the son of a Noble Italian family attending a local university." He sighed heavily, his pudgy face becoming wrinkled with frustration.

"We have to keep this autopsy quiet." He said, looking over to her.

"You would have thought that his family would have instilled at least some discipline." Her eyes grew hard. "Gentleman doesn't drink other people's blood. Such behavior is reserved for peasants." She gave a small smile over to him, seeing his face pale with disbelief.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" The doctors said, holding the scalpel in his left hand. He reached into the corpse's skin with medical tweezers and quickly pulled out what looked like to be a chip. "We've got one. The chips not functioning correctly though."

"These chips are becoming a problem." She said. Why would anyone want to become a vampire like this? She asked herself in silence.

"Is it possible that these chips are responsible for the heavy vampire activity lately? It could be part of a larger, unseen plan!"

She turned back to him, looking straight into his eyes. "Nothing changes. It doesn't change the Hellsing Organization's missions. Not one bit. It is and always will be, search and destroy." She gave a small smile, remembering when she was scared of those words coming from her own mouth. She was so naive back then, but she's learned over the years. She's learned a great many things, and some were not so good.

She turned and walked away. "I do suppose you will look into the boy's known associates and his whereabouts before the incident?" She smiled, knowing he had none such thought.

"W-we've already begun our investigation." He said with hesitation.

She smirked and started to walk away.

The doctor sighed heavily walking over to wash his hands of the coagulated blood the operation had spilled upon his hands. "Right, stitch up the incisions."

"Sir, isn't the protocol to burn all of the remains?"

"This one doesn't belong to us." He said, wiping his hands of the water. "He's a foreigner. Someone from Rome will be picking up his body later." The doctor opened the door. "Don't worry, we pulled the bug. He won't be a problem."

"Yes sir."

Walter walked upstairs holding the two folders, he knew she wouldn't like it but he had no choice, he knocked on the door and walked inside he walked up to the desk, "sir Integra, I'm afraid I have bad news, the chipped vampire has killed a number of humans, the police have kept it contained for now but soon, the ghouls will break through. Also we've had reports of... well this will explain better." He set down the folder and the envelope from the Iscariot.

"Don't they understand? Once they are tainted they can never return to being human. Ugh, I'm getting a headache. Send in Unit 1, Walter…" She looked to the envelope from the Iscariot. Her eyes hardened and she opened it, reading over the information and throwing down the picture of the Judas Priest. She growled. "Damn the Vatican and their Section XIII Bureau! Damn the Iscariot! How dare they! This is our jurisdiction." She sighed and sat back. She stood and looked to Walter, feeling her head throb with frustration and anger. Did they not think they were capable enough? She read over Alexander's profile and this wasn't good.

Oni awoke as he heard the alarm ring for action unit one to fall in, he sighed wondering what the hell was going on now, he phased though the wall, "I swear I'm going to slice it in so many ways..." he shook his fist in mad rage. Oni sighed and said, "your headache is giving me a headache could you please stop it, what's all the alarm about?"

"Humans creating vampires… Placing chips in their bodies to become one of the undead. One has started an attack and the London police won't be able to hold him back long with the dead police becoming ghouls. They will only overpower them. That's why I am sending in Unit 1, that's what the alarm is, and that is one of the reasons why I have a headache." She gave a slight smile. "I do believe you should go with them, Oni. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"May God and her Majesty be with you, Amen."

Oni stood for once in his life totally dumbfounded, "chips making vampires? What? Like computer chips? Or chocolate?" He couldn't resist the pun because he was at such a loss, to him a typewriter to him was confusing and to be honest a computer was completely baffling but computer chips making vampires, "artificial vampires? Wow yeah we better shut this one down fast." he nodded and turned away walking into the wall and appearing just outside the hospital knowing the first action unit would be there very soon and he'd let them go in first, he had no intention of fighting a fake vampire created by some human technology.

Integra couldn't help but give a small chuckle but she knew this was no laughing matter. As Oni disappeared as did her smile. She sighed and looked through the window with a stare.

Seras raced from the Military van following Captain Gareth and the rest of the men, holding the gun that Walter had adjusted for her. She walked inside, holding the gun tightly to her chest. She could hear the many painful screams of other men and she tightened her grip. I can do this, she thought to herself, waiting for Capt. Gareth's orders.

Captain Gareth looked to the men and Seras, "alright you four head in, Seras maintain this position and set up your weapon for support, go!" The men rushed forward and gunfire could be heard, then silence, Gareth grabbed his radio, "Report, men report status immediately!" there was only static on the other end. "Seras what's it doing?"

Seras's eyes widened. "Th-they're dead… Sir. All of them." Her eyes narrowed as she looked up to the Captain. She growled and looked back down. _They didn't choose to become ghouls_, she thought as she saw them rise once again. "NIIIIIIICCK!" The vampire yelled. "He seems to be yelling out someone's name: Nick?" She kept her finger on the trigger. _It's only mercy._

Gareth nodded," he was cremated earlier today, he "suddenly all that could heard was a choking sound then nothing.

Seras looked up. "Captain Gara--?" Her eyes widened seeing him fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. "N-no… this isn't happening." She stood and turned just in time to see the blade coming straight towards her. Her body jolted as the slim blade shot through her throat. She looked up to see a dark figure, the glare of the cross catching her eye. The pain was overwhelming. She fell to the ground, clenching her fists. It was crippling; what the hell was this? Who the hell was he? She looked up with fire and hatred in her Crimson eyes.

Anderson took a step forward readying another blade, "We are the divine earthly agents of god, let no one oppose us, amen Even with your little human friends your still just a corrupt inhuman monster, Poor Enrico Steveleti's soul is lost, but his mortal remains will at last find peace at the hands of this most sacred blade. Now I will put one more soul to rest." he held his blade before him and thrust it towards the undead before him but suddenly the sound of swift sword movements could be heard and the vampire burst into ash, "how sad these chipped vampires are, Now the undead scum is dead, your job is done priest, go home." Anderson coked an eyebrow, "funny I thought killing undead maggot's whas mah job!"

Oni looked to him, "This place is under the Hellsing organizations protection, now I will warn you one last time, get lost, or ill do to you what I did to that vampire!"

Anderson laughed and said, "if anyone does not love the lord, Jesus Christ let him be accused o lord come amen, The Iscariot agency was ridding the world of trash like you long before the Hellsing agency existed, and ye don't think that the cowardly threats of a pitiful vampire that hides behind the weapons of man can deter a true servant of the lord!" With that he unleashed a whirlwind of papers that were pined to the walls, Oni couldn't help but grit his teeth and fall to his knees the field was unbearable, it hurt so much he wanted to scream but he wouldn't give the paladin the enjoyment, "a barrier? You defile this place!"

Seras looked up, pain visible in her eyes. "Master...?" She closed her eyes coughing out blood that rode up through her throat. She looked away from them, not knowing what would happen. She looked over to see Captain Gareth's body and the blood gathering beneath him; that force came over her again, but it was stronger now. She fought back and pulled the blade from her throat slowly trying not to scream as the blessed blade not only burned the insides of her throat, but burned the palm of her hand and fingers as well. She looked back to Oni as even more pain shot through her chest as the papers were pinned along the wall. It was like she could barely move… Her skin was on fire! She fought the urge to scream, to give that bastard any satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Integra looked to Walter, worry in her eyes. "We need to get to the hospital. Now." She said walking passed Walter, her sword and gun in hand. The sword that Oni had given her those many years ago and the gun that Walter had given her as well. Both were good weapons and she would most likely use them both if necessary. Oni plus Anderson? Oh, that just sounded bad… With Seras there as well. Her heart raced. She needed to get there… Fast.

Oni stood again pain running through his body, "Seras switch to your secondary power source focus on something physical, anything and the switch will happen automatically you will stop drawing from the energy field naturally occurring in the world and use a build up within you." He did the same he however had no hope of using his... magic as Anderson said. He went for his sword and drew it, "let's go!" He launched towards him with incredible speed, "cuzureyusen!" oni struck Anderson in all nine places tearing huge gashes in his skin and bones. He stood as Anderson fell to the floor, "bastard those little toys of his hurt but once we get out of here..." suddenly seven of the blades went flying for him, he deflected all but two which pinned him to the wall he looked to them and something pulled them out. Oni looked to Anderson as he stood the gashes healing, "A regenerator, a human regenerator?" Anderson laughed as he said, "I take an eye for an eye daemon this technology gods divine gift to fight the daemons of the night." Oni's head fell slowly, shakily a ragged breath coming from him, when he looked up his eyes were a piercing almost glowing gold, "there not a divine gift or any other kind there just sick twisted experiments you sanctimonious pompous, hypocritical dog! Control arc release to level 4!" A dark wave of energy came from him and the papers began to glow, "I don't care about regeneration, if I cut you up enough you'll stay down!" He launched forward with the batoujutsu and battle was begun.

Seras had finally gotten the strength to pull the blade from her throat, tossing it to the floor, cradling her arm and her neck feeling blood trickle between her fingers. She looked to the Captain. It was her fault he was dead. She was supposed to protect him! It was her responsibility. He was dead because of her. She looked towards the gun and took a deep breath, reaching for it. She could barely reach it, but she managed to grab it and pull it towards her.

She closed her eyes, forcing her mind away from the scent of the blood surrounding her, from the pain chewing through her strength. She gripped the gun tightly and forced herself to stand, holding her finger over the trigger. "Bastard." She growled, leaning against the wall.

Oni hit him at the same time Seras's bullet did, he watched as it ripped through him, as did his blade but he caught his blade between his two and cross slashed the blade and then swinging around with enormous speed. he moved out of the way but his blade wasn't so lucky, it was snapped in two, and the piece spun and hit the floor Andersons blades shattered as well, oni looked down to the blade with stunned amazement. He sacrificed both his blades to destroy mine; impossible this was the legendary nagisome kotetsu, impossible to break. Anderson looked to him drawing two more, "Prepare yourself demon, now that your blade is broken you should run, oh wait you can't your to weak and my barrier prevents it!" he laughed a madman's laugh as oni picked up the other half even though it made his hand steam he looked to Anderson his eyes now completely black and reflective, "I, follow the code of the samurai, and retreating from an enemy in front of you ISN'T AN OPTION!"

"That's enough, Paladin Alexander Anderson..." Another voice came from the darkness. Integra stepped forward, holding both her own sword and a dangerous and almost deadly glare to her eyes. Her shadow fell over them from the moonlight of the window behind her. "Now that Enrico Stivolloti has been silenced, your mission in our country has come to an end." She took another threatening step forward, the stance and tone of her voice showing the anger and rage infused in her soul. "Your business has been concluded. Your job is done here." She looked right into Anderson's eyes. "You've already exceeded your authority, and you will be punished for that today!" She threw a paper towards him.

"That is new orders from the Arch Bishop. You are to return to the Vatican immediately, not if's, and's, or but's about it... You will leave by the Good Graces of Her Majesty." She clenched her fists, fighting an inner feeling to swipe his head off herself. "Goodbye, Anderson." She said, the threatening tone heightening with detestation.

Oni glared at Integra, his voice completely changed into one that would send nearly any human running for their lives, "Were not done here, you'll sit quietly and wait wont you sir Integra he turned to the priest before him cold rage emanating from him "were not done here, ill see you dead priest! Kiten kimbu rokuren!" he launched at the paladin.

Integra pulled back at the gun and shot a single bullet at the feet of Oni. "ONI!" She yelled, which ran through the entire hospital reverberating through the walls and off the stone. "I SAID STOP!" She knew Oni was angry, full of rage and hatred. She could feel it, but now was NOT the time. She stepped forward once again, pulling back the hammer. "Next time, I won't miss." She then pointed the gun towards the Paladin. "You have your orders... Leave; before I change my mind and let Oni rip you to pieces bone from bone. If I see you again, I will not hesitate to do such a thing. I do hope you understand."

Anderson looked to the note, and it was authentic, "your life was spared this time vampire." He turned and walked away, oni glared at him, "and so was yours." He looked to Integra furious she had stopped them he dropped the piece of broken blade and sheathed what was left of his sword, "why... why did you stop me from killing him he broke my sword, he attacked Seras and killed one of your commanders! So tell me why Integra? Why did you stop me?" His left hand straightened and then formed into a loose fist before slamming it into his face between his eyebrows, blood trickled down his hand and his face but when he removed them they were blue once again, "I would like to know that very much that I would, but it can wait, Seras lets go he turned and started walking for the exit his walk slow measured and heavy his head still down but he was walking away leaving the broken piece of his sword behind, this barrier was still burning through him.

Integra watched him closely, watching him and Seras walk out behind him. She walked over and ripped one of the barriers from the wall. She turned holstered the gun, sheathed the sword and followed behind -- her own eyes still filled with cold fire that tore away at her soul. The treaty could not be broken; though it probably had already. She didn't want it to go any further for more than one reason.

The nightly wind threw her hair into her face as she eyed the back of Oni as he walked off. He could be angry all he wished. She had really never seen him a servant to her, and she hated saying it, even thinking it, but she was HIS Master. She sighed heavily. Gareth was dead along with many of the soldiers.

Oni made it back to the Hellsing organization, and he had to fly most the way there. Until he got far enough from the field and he finally was able to use his abilities. he appeared in his room and looked to the bucket and picked up the packet draining it instantly he could still feel the burning he looked to his sword as he took it off, he set it on the table and sighed, he couldn't believe it, that bastard had broken his sword, his thousand year old sword, and a nagisome kotetsu at that." he would have to find another, he doubted there were any sword smiths left in the world as there were a thousand years ago, to find one with the sword smiths spirit would be... well a miracle, and his new sword would have to far surpass his first one, how could he possibly do that? All in all this was the worst night he had ever had in a very long time.

Seras had without hesitation walked into her own room; she could feel the tension in the air. It was almost like she could take a bit out of it. Her throat was hurting badly; as was her hand but she would not say anything right now. She didn't want to bug anyone. She walked towards the bucket of blood, passing it completely and laid down in the coffin bed, letting the darkness run over her skin as it closed.

Integra arrived not long after, walking into the lobby with her head down and her fists clenched. She walked into her office without a word to say to anyone. She closed the door of the office and walked over to her desk with a huge and heavy sigh. She placed the sword back down on the desk and kept the gun in the holster. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs as her hair fell into her eyes. If Oni wanted to know so badly, she'd tell him... later. Now, she had work to do and she was sure he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone… it was best to leave him alone for now.


	22. Chapter 22

Walter had waited all day, Integra had slept all day and he wondered now if it was safe to suggest a new weapon to oni, he had his wires on him just incase, he walked down to the basement and knocked on Oni's door a sharp , "what!" Came from it, and Walter hesitated for a minute and than said, "its me, we need to talk." the door creaked open and Walter stepped forth, the room was almost completely dark he saw a extremely large number of empty packets on the table but that was about it, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night, I heard about everything, and I want you to know that I don't ever want you to be so disrespectful to Integra again, if you do I will make sure your punished for your transgressions." a silence hung in the air and Walter continued, "I know you didn't exactly like the idea of carrying guns but I thought that now that your sword was broken, you would consider at least looking over some suggestions for new weapons, they'd all be heavily customized to your liking but you cant go into battle again without a standby weapon that battle should have taught you that very clearly." Another silence hung in the air, "are you done?" Was Oni's only reply, Walter nodded, "good, now leave."

Walter nodded and left the door closed behind him and he walked off to prepare things for Integra.

Integra threw herself up, her hair clinging to her face which was dripping with sweat. She sighed and swiped it from her brow, standing and placing the glasses back on the bridge of her nose. She cracked her neck and sat back down, looking over the paperwork she had finished. It was mostly the more important ones. She smiled softly remembering when she was a child what Oni had said, picking on her for such work. That smile quickly faded as she thought about what had happened the night before.

She sighed. A new commander would be coming in soon and she would have to brief him up on everything that has happened. She looked to the clock, seeing that she had slept almost all day… Walter would most likely be coming in soon, and maybe even Oni. Heh… Yeah. Sure. She looked down and continued with her work.

Oni decided that enough was enough he stood and phased through the wall appearing in Integra's office. He looked to her and said, "first off I want to apologize to you if I may have said or done anything to upset or offend you last night that were not my intent. Now I would like to know if it's possible why you didn't let me kill that sick twisted sideshow freak then and there, he deserved nothing less. I don't like walking away from battles, and being forced away is worse, especially since he broke my sword, which I have very little hope of replacing, it may seem stupid to you but to me my sword was much more than a piece of metal, it had kept me safe for many years and at some times in my life was my only companion, do you understand?"

She looked up to him. "Yes, I do understand, Oni." She looked into his eyes. "I know it was much more than a piece of metal, and I was going to ask you if you'd like to get another one. It may not be the one Anderson broke, but it will be the best Japan can offer." Her eyes narrowed. "I have already made the arrangements. It is your choice if you wish to go." She sighed. "For one, there is a treaty between the Hellsing Organization and the Iscariot and two, I did not want this situation to grow worse. He is receiving punishment for coming into our jurisdiction and threatening to break the treaty. We do not need more trouble than we already have." She looked into his eyes. "I accept the apology, as do I hope you accept mine." Her eyes narrowed.

Oni nodded understanding not happy but understanding, "Very well I will go to Japan today, but the making of the sword will take time even if I leave today, which I will, I will take Seras with me if it meets your approval?"

"...Yes, take her with you." She said. "If making the sword takes more than five days, I do want you to return. We can hold some things back, but not for that long. As you've said, things are growing worse. But the agents can take care of things for now. You deserve your rest as much as any others do." She said, looking back down to the paperwork. "The car will most likely be waiting for you outside." She said.

Oni smiled, "a neither car nor plane is necessary, but thank you." He nodded and walked through the wall, he appeared outside Seras's room and knocked, "Seras, come on were going to Japan."

Integra smiled softly and got back to work.

Seras woke slowly as the top of the coffin raised from her. The wound on her throat was healed, mostly anyway. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Japan?" She looked into his eyes. "Why are we--?" She paused. Never mind, she thought. She turned and grabbed her jacket, placing it over her shoulders. She closed her door behind her and smiled tiredly to Oni. "...Okay? Let's go."

Oni nodded and walked into his room he grabbed the two vials off the shelf and cleared the table then moved it shoving it in a corner, he uncorked 2 bottles they looked like ordinary water, but when he laid the contents out in a circle on the ground they poured like white sand he gestured to her, "now come inside the circle, don't disturb it." Once she did he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the floor a pentagram appeared within the circle, and 5 symbols far different from that on his gloves appeared this would take a lot of power, "Control arc restriction release to level 3." The room grew dark and the symbol lit up with a blue light, "Desligrate Muri tempe Integra intervalia!" The blue symbol flashed, and enveloped them in blue light. When they could see again, they were in an alley way but it looked nothing like any English alleyway, they were in Japan. "We will have to go do some research, we first have to find out if there are any true sword smiths around and then find out if they're worth anything. He looked around seeing all the technology all of the people, this was Tokyo? He had heard some things but... this? His father would be ashamed at what Tokyo had become, "where do we start first? I would normally know but... It has changed so much, incredibly so in the last hundred years." he looked around, wondering if there were any Yakuza around, he knew that carrying swords was illegal now, and the Yakuza were all about illegal. He looked to Seras wondering if she had any ideas.

Oni sighed and began to walk looking around for anything that would give him a clue, he saw nothing of course, he closed his eyes and looked over the city, and it was huge! grown 3 times at least since he had been there he saw a museum that was just opening as the sun was rising, "come on" he walked down the road forgetting he was still in his kimono he walked up to the museum entrance and went inside just as the rays of the sun crested the horizon. He approached the counter and the woman said "Good morning how can I, oh I'm sorry I thought you were a museum patron" she laughed and said, "you must be new, from now on use the back entrance. Go on back." Oni sighed, "I am a museum patron the kimono is... well a dare." She nodded and after they paid he walked through.

The turn style and began to explore, he found an exhibit on Ewasimono swords and found another Nagasome kotetsu, "So old friend your works survive even now." He reached out to grab it out of instinct and was pulled away by a person, "Sir don't touch the artifacts." Oni sighed and turned, "Their not artifacts, their true weapons, and the only one I used" he swiftly realized his mistake and said, "Would have used. If I were there. I'm looking for information on current sword smiths, people that still make swords the old fashioned way." the museum worker led him and Seras to a booth about current sword smiths he got all of their names and in what order, and now he knew where to go looking, it seemed the top ones all lived in Edo, or Kyoto as it was called latter. He turned to Seras, "let's go."

Seras followed closely -- a feeling creeping up through her chest. Her eyes scanned over the faces hearing their heartbeats in her head. It wasn't that that was bothering her, it was… something else. It felt like something was watching them. She fell in step beside Oni and looked to the names. "For not knowing your way around here, you're doing pretty well." She smiled. Most of the names she couldn't even pronunciate, but she would have to try.

Oni nodded, "Japan is Japan, even though this city is 3 times its size since the last time I checked its still Tokyo, the people may change but they remember the customs of old I think, that and I'm doing a lot of mind reading" he laughed as they walked to a empty part of the museum, "well unfortunately, we have to wait here for a few hours until dark, explore, do what you want just don't reveal yourself and don't kill anyone."

Seras cocked a brow. "I won't..." She smiled. "Unless they try to kill me first." She chuckled softly. "Yes, Master." She turned and started to walk away, her crimson eyes continuing to scan over everything. That feeling continued creeping up her throat making her want to scream, but she stayed silent. She let her hair cover her eyes for the most part; she really didn't want to explain why her eyes were blood-red to humans. It would be… awkward. She smiled softly and walked through the darkness of the museum, making sure to keep a low profile and wait until night fall.

The hours passed slowly for him, this museum was a sad thing, he had no want nor need to explore it, he had lived it, he saw how it was now kids women men all looked at this as ancient artifacts, how sad, in truth he couldn't believe that he was this old, that Japan was that old, that they had turned completely away from the old ways. he sat in a old chair in a museum display, the Japanese village, had lots of pictures and things, many actually stopped to talk to him and before too long even though he didn't want it he was surrounded by a crowd as he told the tail of a samurai and his part in the tokagowa shoganate, and the Meiji regime, he made sure to keep it in third person but in truth it was parts of his story. And many seemed truly interested.

Seras had been watching everything for the passed few hours. She had stopped to look at one of the swords and sighed. Its sheath was a red dragon's body and the handle of the sword was its head. It held black jewels for its eyes and massive claws that extended outward to the side. Her eyes scanned over the gold and silver frame before she backed away. The night had yet to come and she was beginning to grow anxious. She stepped away from the cases and walked around, seeing Oni with a crowd around him. She cocked a brow with a small smile. What trouble was he getting into now?

Oni sighed and looked to Seras, he wanted to stop but these people seemed almost mesmerized by his story, so he continued, "The man walked along the Kyoto trail, wondering what he would find when he reached Kyoto, he had fought in wars before but this was in a city and he had never fought like that before, As he approached the city he saw it was a picture of hell, houses were burning there was death in the streets, and everywhere he looked he saw battle, the two sides the tokagowa shoginate and the revolutionists fought day after day, the Meiji revolutionists were trying to bring about a new era, and the shoginate was trying to stop them with everything they had, men flung themselves into battle and there wasn't a day where something wasn't burning, truly Kyoto had become hell on earth. The man met another and they knew that they were destined to fight each other, for the man was under orders from his shogun to go and battle in Kyoto to prevent the fall of the empire, the man looked into the eyes of the stranger, both were cold and piercing, suddenly in a flash the men attacked their blades struck and made a thunderous noise, they fought for a time sparks and the flashes of light off their blades was all that could be seen, the stranger stopped and said, "Why do you fight for a shogun? You know he can't care about you he's just using you, the Meiji government will come to power, it has to, can't you see all the innocent lives that are suffering? Cant you see what your doing?" The man launched again and they fought for a time, but suddenly the man used one of his most powerful Attacks, the amakakaru ryu no heromeki, and the strangers sword snapped, "what will you do now?" the stranger asked, "I wont beg for my life, it is yours, but for the sake of everything, please don't continue to make others suffer, the shoginate will fall I know this, but if you continue on your way, when it is over you will regret your actions." And that is where I will leave it, come back tomorrow if you wish to know the rest of the tale." The crowd slowly disburse and oni sighed remembering so much from back then he looked to Seras, "you ready?"

Seras listened to the story, knowing it was his own. She looked down for a moment and nodded. "Yes, master." She turned after looking back up into his eyes. He had a past that probably no one else did. She didn't know what exactly they were going to do now, but she'd do whatever he told her. She looked back to see the people that were captivated by his story and smiled. "They're quite interested in you, Master." She smiled.

Oni smiled, "perhaps but by tomorrow, they'll have forgotten me, my story and everything here, and they'll watch TV... its nothing more than a passing interest but thank you. In answer to your question, were going to go see the top sword smith on the list, Mr. Tobushima, he lives in Kyoto, well teleport there." With that they disappeared and reappeared in a quiet street, this had more of an old feel to it thankfully, they had added new things yes but this at least had the feel of Japan to it that he remembered, and "this is his house." He knocked on the door before opening it led into a large yard with the house in the middle, like in the old days. An older man approached them, "yes what can I do for you?" Oni bowed respectfully and said, "your Mr. Tobushima are you not?" The old man nodded.

Oni said, "I would like to speak with you then if I might?" The old man nodded again, knowing this man had the spirit of a swordsman, something extremely rare in today's culture. He led them into the old house and sat down behind a table with food on it, "I was just sitting down to dinner would you like some?" Oni shook his head, "Thank you it is kind of you to offer but no I have already had my evening meal. I came here because... I know you have a true sword smith spirit, and I need you to build for me a sword, if you would kindly consider it." He bowed again and knelt on the floor, "I know many Japanese swords are now put in museums and used as trophies or artwork but I... use them in battle, and in my last battle an enemy broke this," he handed the man his broken sword, he unsheathed it and looked at it, "a nogisome kotetsu? How did you get this? And you say it broke?" Oni nodded and hesitated he didn't want to lie but he had no choice, "I bought it in an auction." The man scowled, "No." Oni opened his eyes in shock, "but I must have a new sword if I don't the next time I'm forced into battle..." the man looked to him "then don't lie to me. You carry the old swordsman's spirit and your chi is very strong, now how did you come by this sword? If it is a secret I swear I will not reveal it to anyone under pain of death." Oni looked to him, "Wasimono... was my family's friend, and he gave it to me as my day of ascension present."

Seras walked behind Oni closely. She eyed the old man and bit her lip as Oni told the truth. She really didn't know what to say at the moment, so she stayed silent. She looked to the broken sword for a moment and sighed. She hated that bastard, she herself wanted to rip him apart. He had attacked her without even the slightest bit of warning. It scared her almost to death. She let her hair fall into her eyes, listening to their conversation.

The old man nodded, "I see, I will ask no more, but you must show me your true self, show me your swordsman spirit. Then I will decide." oni nodded and stood, his eyes changed from that of a simple blue to that of his self in battle, and everyone in the room would be able to feel it quite clearly it spoke of incredible strength and it spoke of the deaths of the guilty he had caused, it was a clear and well defined swordsman spirit, the man nodded and oni sat back down, "I will make you a sword that surpasses the nagisome kotetsu." Oni nodded and said, "I thank you for your help that I do." The old man nodded, "come back in one month's time and it will be ready." Oni stood bowed and turned to leave.

Seras watched Oni as he changed, feeling a sickening feeling come over her. She looked to the old man after a moment and gave a small smile as Oni turned to walk out. "Thank you, sir." She smiled and turned to follow. She looked to Oni. "What will you do for a whole month?" She asked.

Oni looked to her as he walked out, "I don't know, Walter is anxious to make me use a gun so I suppose for a time I will." Come on lets return home." He teleported them back to the spot where they teleported, he leaned back, "I'm not looking forward to it unfortunately." He walked into the circle and waited for her to walk in with it. When she did he began the chant again, they appeared in his room.

Once they were finished she looked over to him. "Guns aren't that hard to handle. Some with the recoil maybe, but with the strength we have its nothing. Guns can do just about the same amount of damage as blades can do if you use them properly." She looked into his eyes with a small smile. "I am sure Walter will give you a good gun, just as he did me." She gave a small smile. Walter's work on her gun gave her the confidence in more ways than one. "In some ways, the blades are better… but in other ways, guns are better." She reassured him.

Oni raised an eyebrow, "if you say so." He nodded "good night Seras." He phased through the ceiling and walked through Integra's office wall, "were back, and I have good news and bad news. Good news, I will have a new sword, bad news it will take time." He looked to her and wondered what she would think.

Integra looked up and gave a tired smile. "...Good. Welcome, Home. I am sure Walter will equip you nicely so have no worries. If you wish, you may even use mine. After all, you did give it to me… and I am willing to allow you to use it if you wish." She threw down a pen and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "And we do have some problems, but… as for now, they can wait until tomorrow night to be dealt with." She looked into his eyes. "I am sure you are both tired from your journeys."

Oni nodded, "no your blade is yours and yours alone. I'm sure Walter will get me something... useful." He nodded and phased back through the wall knowing tomorrow night would be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

Seras was awake even before the Sun went down. She was told to get ready to move out, so she did as ordered to. She strapped herself up with the gun Walter had fixed and moved out. She ran outside and ran into the group, hearing the new commander scream orders, over and over again. She had heard rumors about the new commander, but held no expectations over his head. She bit her lip and held the gun tighter, running into the truck.

"Hey you," he called out to Seras. She stopped immediately.

"Yes, sir… what is it?"

"I don't think you belong in a human field unit." He said coldly. Seras's head sunk to her chest, clenching her fists. He raised his hand and put it to her cheek, raising it up to look into her eyes. He had a huge grin on his face. Seras had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. "Even though you're a monster, do you ever feel the need for a man in your bed?"

She growled, clenching her fists even tighter. Her hair covered the hatred and rage in her eyes. She looked away quickly, throwing his hand from her.

Seras turned and walked into the van without another word, thinking it was best to keep her mouth shut and not say anything. It would only make things worse. She kept her head down, keeping her hands on the gun at all times. She figured she'd need it.

Oni appeared behind the officer, his eyes cold and lethal, "So do you feel that makes you a better moron? Asserting you over someone else? Is that what it takes to get a pathetic human like you off?" He clinched his fist and punched the guard in the face sending him flying back a good 2 yards. "I asked you a question scum!"

Stedlar pushed himself up, rubbing his jaw as he did so. The soldiers in the van stepped out, watching their commander and Oni go at it. Seras didn't even know what was happening until she looked up.

"You're a monster, just like her!" He laughed, tossing his gun to the side. "I think we should kill all of you." He laughed. "But hey, that's just me. I just offered. No big deal." He smiled evilly.

Oni's eyes flashed dangerously and he lifted the officer off his feet, "yeah, really? its because of people like you that the rest are blinded its because of people like you and Anderson that try to kill all when its only a small handful that actually commit the heinous crimes, your blinded by your hatred and your pettiness and you'll blame people like me as ya run to your death!" every cell in his body was telling him to kill the worm right there, he would only cause problems. But he would at the very least give the man time to consider the error's of his ways, as he started to choke the life out of the pathetic moron."

Seras rushed out of the van and basically tackled Oni. "Stop it!" She yelled. The soldiers around them all started to mumble amongst themselves. She grabbed Oni's hand and looked into his eyes. "Let go of him… Don't become the monster he wants us to be. Let go of him..." She said.

Oni phased out of the way as Seras tried to tackle him he looked to her and then back to the solder and after a moment dropped him none too gently and looked to him, "your lucky, you bother her again with your little weak spirited blind rage ill kill you where you stand, got it!"

Seras let out a sigh of relief as she saw the commander drop to the ground. Stedlar glared up at Oni, holding his throat as he coughed and gasped for air. "Sir Integra will hear of this." He threatened, grabbed his gun and walked into the military van without another word as all the soldiers were looking at them. Seras gave another sigh.

Oni looked to him and said, "Yes she will." he turned away and disappeared angry at the man but in a way understanding, for him there had been a time of darkness, for him there had been a time when he was blind. He tried to focus on other things but flashes from that time... came unbidden into his mind. He looked down trying to shove the memories away, he phased into his room and sat the memories flooding over him, the blood and the screams, and the darkness, it called to him whenever he remembered it, and there was not a day when he did not. "I am become grey I am darkness tempered by light, steel tempered by flame, we are grey we stand between the light and the darkness the candle and the star." He focused on his chant trying to get the images out of his mind, and he knew the solder would betray them or kill him.

Integra yawned slightly and leaned against the doorway of Walter's office. "Has the new commander reported to his post?" She asked Ferguson. He nodded. "Yes, just transferred from the SAS." Integra gave a small smile. "May God and her Majesty be with you… Amen." He turned away and so did she, walking into Walter's office. "You wanted to see me, Walter?" She gave another smile and started to walk towards him.

"Yes, Sir Integra.." She walked over and sat on the desk slightly behind him. "I have something to show you."

She watched the screen, seeing a person get shot and killed. "What is this, Walter?" She was disgusted by it.

"This is a snuff film I found on the internet. There's an underground market for this stuff. Films of people being killed."

She sighed heavily. "In the older days, it was film.. Then it moved on to video... Now, it's all on the internet." She sighed heavily, disappointed as to what the world had become.

"That's very true, Sir Integra... But I called you down here because some of these films have a very special guest star." Integra's eyes widened.

"The Hellsing Code of Arms." Her eyes grew hard and angry. "It's poor dead Gareth.." She clenched her fists slightly.

"When was this made?" She asked, her voice stern and as angry as her eyes.

"I guess, three weeks ago. The film is only three minutes in length."

"How many have seen it?" She asked, turning towards the door.

"It's impossible to say, Sir Integra. The film has already been online for twenty four hours. The first recorded posting was a link found on a small underground bulletin board system yesterday. By now, it's managed to spread its way through the world like everything on the Internet does.."

She sighed. "Who's responsible?" She asked.

"A Television station and some tabloids tried publishing the story. I'll have media management kill the story and any evidence of it, immediately."

She turned away and started for the door. "Make sure you do, Walter. We cannot have the innocence know of our existence." She turned back towards him -- her eyes heavy and cold.

Walter chimed up one more time, "I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but... the new captain and Oni had... a scuffle." He looked to her wondering what she would say when he told her the rest, "from what I heard he came three inches from snapping his neck or choking him to death."

Integra stopped for a moment and closed her eyes considering. "I shall speak with him; I am sure there are more things to it then what there seems to be, Walter. There always is.. We don't have any time for internal scuffles at the moment, nor do I have the patience and in the mood to deal with such." She gave a forced smile to Walter and closed the door behind her, walking towards Oni's bedroom.

Oni was in meditation but it wasn't working, and he didn't know what else to do. "I am darkness become the light, I am darkness become the truth, I am the darkness become the way." the words held turmoil and something deeper, doubt, every time he thought, that he could have possibly removed the stain... he remembered this and it was as clear as day, and it felt as if the stain was upon him once more and it had become erasable, the thing was, is that when he looked into the captains eyes he saw mirrored in them the same thing he had seen in the mirror a very long time ago.

Integra approached his bedroom and knocked on it softly. Things had happened, so she was.. Just a bit hesitant. She put her hand to the door knob and turned it slowly, stepping in and closing the door behind her softly. She looked over the darkness and sighed.

"Good evening Integra, what can I do for you?" His voice revealed nothing, if possible he hoped she was merely here as a social visit but he doubted it.

She stepped forward. "I've heard of what happened, and I will not jump to conclusions for I know you would not do such a thing for no apparent reason. Tell me what happened and I will come to a conclusion on whether or not to take action." She looked into his crimson eyes with her own beautiful bright sky blue.

Oni sighed feeling deeply tired and for the first time in a long time feeling his age, "he will betray you, or he will run to his death blindly, he's to narrow-minded to be otherwise and to stupid to change, I know this for a fact. Don't trust him, Don't assign him and Seras to the same unit, and he might live to see the end of the week, but I doubt it."

Integra couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. She looked up to him, suddenly falling serious. "I will take your words into consideration, Oni. I will have no hesitation of allowing you to do anything to him if he does betray us in any way.. But only if the time comes. If this happens one more time I will not have a choice but to punish you in some way, even if the cause is undeniably righteous." She turned for the door once again. "Seras will be taken from his unit so that we do not have any problems; but as of now, they are on a mission. Get some rest.. You really do seem tired." She gave a small smile.

Oni nodded and all he could say was, "yeah" as she left

Seras could feel his stare all the way to the site, and it burned away at her patience and calmness. The van had finally stopped and she ran out into line, listening to Ferguson call orders. "FOLLOW STEDLAR!" He yelled. She closed her eyes softly, hoping that he'd learned his lesson.. But she highly doubted it. She knew how men were, especially obnoxious egotistical men. She clenched her fists around the butt of the gun and kept silent.

Stedlar turned from Ferguson when he said, "in and out in 10 minuets, "alright don't disappoint me In and out in 5 minuets!" When he saw Seras running by, "planning to hide in the back of the unit, eh? I don't think so here lets have that door down." He gave her a 40 mm G.L. and took her rifle.

Seras looked over to the door and sighed, pulling it up and blasting down the door within seconds. She ran into the darkness, her crimson eyes scanning over the surroundings. She stepped forward, keeping her finger on the trigger -- just in case. She turned just in time to see a ghoul rushing at her, blood dripping from its lips as it dragged itself across the floor. Her eyes grew hard and she simply blew it away.

She looked up from the dusting corpse to see A LOT more coming.

Walter couldn't believe what he was seeing as he watched the reporter, "Sir Integra!" He called out she had to see this.

Integra slowly walked over and couldn't believe her eyes. It was the attack! The blonde woman from the television station started to explain it and Integra's eyes grew hard and rough. She grabbed the nearest keys and rushed off towards the site. She slammed the door shut and jammed the petal to the floor, rushing off. "We can't let ourselves be exposed on National Television! This is a Nightmare… Those idiots, manipulating… Bastards!" She drove even faster.


	24. Chapter 24

Seras shot each and every ghoul down that she could possibly find. She looked over to some of the soldiers, seeing them on the ground bleeding. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly walked over and placed a bullet in their chest. "It's mercy…" She could feel the stare of the others on her back. "They become ghouls otherwise." She looked up and continued to shoot, there were a lot coming and she moved forward, her eyes glowing red. There were more of them somewhere.

After a few moments, all the ghouls that were seen were nothing but dust. She continued, looking to see a door in front of them. "I'll go in first." She said, kicking the door wide open and there, waiting for them was even more. Bloody saliva dripping from their lips. Seras sighed.

Oni stood knowing what was going to happen, he had to stop the moron before he did more damage, he disappeared from his darkened room, shoving the past away, he appeared behind the little moron and picked him up he screamed before going unconscious. he looked down to the computer and the images it displayed, he telepathically spoke to Seras, "Seras they're all on the 3rd floor, move in dispersal pattern alpha 5 by 5" knowing she would understand he severed the link to the outside world and as soon as he did that he sat down and watched seeing how well she would do, he had locked of his memories but he knew sooner or later he would have to deal with them.

Seras was walking through the building and paused when she heard Oni's voice in her head. She nodded and blinked, looking up to see a vampire pulling from the darkness on the roof and started to shoot at them. She growled as a bullet hit her shoulder. "Engaging the target." She pulled her gun up and shot that bastard away. She rushed up to the third floor as fast as she possibly could, reloading her guns on the way. "Come on. Hurry!" She called out to the remaining soldiers, which weren't many. Most of them were injured. She sighed and kicked the door wide open and began shooting right away. The ghouls screamed a horrifying scream as they began to ash away. Her eyes glowed with the excitement of the battle. She could smell blood in the air, and that didn't help one bit. Before she knew it, the ghouls were gone. She blinked out of her crimson trance and stood straight. She put her hand to her ear. "...All targets silenced."

Oni grabbed a radio out of his pocket, "roger that withdrawal the unit, out." the radio squawked with Stedlar's whining but he snapped off the radio and then stood walking outside as he saw Integra's car pulling in he was hauling the moron that was doing the little recording bit and walked up to the car, "all targets have been silenced, and the leak... plugged. What should I do with him, interrogate him, hand him over to the police?

Integra slowly got out from the car, her eyes burning with fire but she kept herself calm. "Hand him over to the police, let them deal with him." She sighed heavily. "I'm surprised you're here, Oni." She looked into his eyes and turned away and started towards Ferguson. "What a mess you've made." She said.

"My apologies. The tar-."

"I know." She interrupted him.

Seras slowly walked outside, seeing the prep being put into the police car. She growled, looking to Stedlar's back. "Captain Stedlar..." She said her voice angry and hateful. "How did you know they were going to be on the third floor? Why didn't you share this information with the forward unit?"

Oni sighed, "me to... but you know what they say, no rest for the wicked." He turned and walked over to the police units and handed the man to the police who looked rather astonished.

Captain Stedlar was furious for what oni had done and now his little pet was yelling at him, "You just think your the hot inhuman shit don't you Seras, how'd 'you like to suck my blood? Or do you want something else?" He smiled.

Seras's eyes widened and she tightened the hold on the gun which was cracking and breaking in her grasp. She looked away, forcing herself not to say anything, and forcing herself not to do anything to him. Her eyes burned a bright red but she looked down, away from his eyes.

Stedlar continued smiling watching her reaction, and he continued smiling right up until he felt the cold of a gun barrel into his temple, "You'll leave her alone now that you will, part of me tells me to shoot you were you stand, more than one part, 2 actually, one which says to save you, one to save your victims and one just to see you die , well that's 3 but eh who's counting, the only reason I haven't pulled this trigger is because there is still a part of me that thinks you can change as I once did." He looked to him wondering what it would take to make him change.

Seras's eyes widened as she looked over to Oni. "Master…" She blinked and slowly backed away.

Integra's eyes narrowed, looking passed Ferguson to see Oni holding a gun to Stedlar's head with Seras slowly backing away from them. "I'll speak with you later, Daniel." He nodded and she walked passed him, towards Oni. "Put it down, Oni." She said with a slight smile on her face. She had seen the way Seras had... reacted to Stedlar. "He will be dealt with." She walked up and grabbed the gun Oni was holding, and put it down. She turned to Stedlar. "...Get to the mansion, immediately. I will speak with you later. You are stripped of your title of Captain, as for now… Go."

She turned back to Oni with a slight smile. "...I think you might have made him piss himself."

Oni couldn't help but laugh a thing he did rarely. "Yeah but in the end I don't think I accomplished what I wanted to. Ill see you back at the mansion, come on Seras, lets go." He smiled and started to walk off when she joined him he teleported them both to the Hellsing mansion. where Walter was waiting for them with 2 small cases, "Master oni, Seras, I have your new weapons ready, "oni raised an eyebrow, and Walter gave them the cases, he opened it to find a small... something he grabbed the item and it extended into a 5 ft staff, "impressive" Walter smiled, "that's not even the best part, please collapse it, and follow me" oni nodded and did so they arrived outside in the large brick test yard where oni had first trained Seras, now point the weapon and push the red button, he nodded and a huge stream of water emitted from the weapon for a second then stopped, he smiled at the hole it made. Walter chimed in, "its a hydro cutting laser the center of the weapon is platinum with a small electric charge it conduces electrolysis and creates water, holy water to be precise, and becomes one of the most lethal weapons ever created for vampires."

Seras held the cases and blinked as she saw the water sprout from his weapon. "Um... That's… interesting…" She smiled to Walter and Oni. It was very different from any other weapon she'd seen before, but Walter was right. it seemed to be the most lethal weapon to vampires with holy water. She looked down to her own case, wondering what goodies Walter gave her.

Walter smiled, "I'm glad you approve." oni smiled and used it again this time holding down the button and using as a long range sword, cutting off a large portion of brick, "I am impressed what are they called?" Walter smiled, "hydro lances." Oni nodded, "lets see yours Seras?" Oni looked to her case it looked identical.

Seras looked down to her case and set it down for a moment, opening it. Her eyes widened seeing that she had the same exact one. She blinked and picked it up. She smiled to Walter, to Oni and turned. In her hands it extended and she smiled brightly. She turned, aiming the staff and pressed the red button and huge splash of holy water sprung from it and then suddenly stopped. "I like it."

Oni nodded, "I think it's fair to say that I agree, nice job Walter, I must admit... I underestimated you." He nodded and turned walking away putting it in a holster that came with the weapon. "I think we can call it a night, although Seras I suggest you practice with that weapon.

Seras smiled and nodded. "Yes, Master." She looked to Walter. "Thank you, Walter. I will practice with this tonight." She looked down as it collapsed. "I think I'll need it…" She said, scratching the back of her head. She blinked; she wanted to practice a few other things as well. Some of the things Oni had taught her, and... Some things that she had learned by herself.

Oni nodded and appeared in Integra's office but he was invisible he wanted to watch what she did to Stedlar, and then he would try to save him.

Seras watched as Oni disappeared and Walter nodded and walked off. She sighed and walked farther back into the forest, her eyes closed slightly. She bit her lip and stopped before one of the trees. She took a deep breath and let it expand. She looked up and pressed the button. She smiled as the water shot from the staff cutting the tree down to the ground. The world shook with its landing. She smiled; she was satisfied with her work on her new weapon. She placed it in the case again and stood before another tree. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the training that Oni had given her and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes and in an instant, the tree was nothing. Absolutely nothing…

Stedlar already had a broken lip and Integra was sitting behind the desk with fire in her eyes. "This is the second time, Stedlar. We've misjudged your character." She stood and walked over towards him. "One more time and I will not hesitate to let Oni finish what he started and you will disappear from this world and land in a place of purgatory, and no one, not even God, will be able to save you." She sighed. "...Go and remember my warnings." She said.

oni smiled and stepped forward, "this is your last chance stedlar, change awaken to your true purpose in life and forget the pettiness and evil that corrupts your very being or I will take you out for your own sake as much as of your victims, Open your eyes." Stedlar looked to him "what the hell are you? oh yeah that's right your a vampire, an evil monster, the kind I kill every night, so why should I listen to you you'd kill me in an instant if you didn't have your leash binding you to Integra so why should I listen to an ass like you?" oni was in front of him in a second looking into his eyes, showing him why showing him how stupid he had been 1000 years ago and how he had paid for it for the rest of his days, trying to make up for his crimes.

Integra sighed and walked back behind her desk, sitting herself down. She had a headache, she had one all night… but this was just making it worse. She put her hand to her temple, rubbing it slightly. "Just get him out of here." She said, closing her eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to beat the hell out of some of these people. She sighed and looked to Stedlar. "Remember the warnings, Stedlar. Now, leave. Or I will change my mind on the punishment you are to be given…"

Oni watched as Stedlar ran for his life. He turned to Integra, "don't let yourself have headaches over someone like him... truth be told I've had a few... unpleasant things come back from dealing with him, so I should follow my own advice I suppose."He sighed and sat down, "did you see the new weapon Walter made for me? A blade that cannot be cut and a staff that is made of platinum. I knew he was good but not this good, he invented a brand new weapon, and he's thinking of making it the standard weapon for all Hellsing troops.

Integra looked up with a small smile. "..Walter is the best; you should have known that. I have seen it in its early processes, but… other than that, no, I haven't seen it." She sighed heavily. "We have quite a mess to clean up," she said. "I want you to watch him for me. Make sure he tries nothing else."

Oni nodded, "yes quite a mess, the hacker in that building isn't the problem, he's being manipulated by someone else, I'll see what I can find out." He stood and disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

Seras hadn't gotten any sleep, she really didn't want any to tell the god honest truth. She had placed some high-quality sun-screen on that she had found, hoping would be enough. As soon as she got out into the sunlight, she realized it was and that was a relief. She walked towards the building from the night before, keeping her head down, the shadow from her hair covering her eyes just to make sure no human saw them. She crept under the police tape and walked into the building.

She looked through the corridors, stepping on some broken glass. She could smell the blood; though it was faint she could still smell it. She walked up the stairs onto the third floor and looked into one of the rooms, kicking what was left of one of the doors out of the way. She looked inside to see a huge hole in the middle of the floor. "Damn." She said.

She stepped forward, looking around to see boarded up windows and a bloody cot in the corner of the room. She bent down slightly and looked down to the other floor but something caught her eye. It was a security camera. She paused and looked behind her to see two men in the middle of the doorway.

"So now the Hellsing Organization has an Investigation's Division?"

Seras stood, but said nothing.

"Look, Miss. Your lot handles infiltration, and we handle investigation… Now lets just all stick to what we're good at, shall we?"

Seras looked over to the camera. "There's a hidden camer--."

"Heh, young miss." He interrupted. "It's also our job to evaluate any evidence."

"Oh, shut up!" She yelled.

"You've overstepped yourself, Miss. This doesn't concern you or the Hellsing Organization. Now. Please leave." He paused. "Immediately."

Seras's eyes narrowed, growing angry. She stepped out of the building, just as… well, forced to, and sighed. "Stedlar already knew there were targets on the first floor… what… does it mean?" She closed her eyes, trying to think. Think, she told herself. She paused and opened her eyes. "But… then it has to be..."

Oni had been watching Stedlar and Seras, "You know what it means, don't let your self be blinded by loyalty, you already know what is going on and Hellsing or not he has committed a crime.

She nodded. "Yes, Master." She ran off, already knowing where Stedlar was. She ran as fast as she could through the city. She got into the pub as fast as she could and sat down quietly. Stedlar was looking up at the television. God, how much did she want to walk over and rip him to pieces? She looked over as the bartender slapped his hand down on the table. "What do you want?"

"Heh… I'll just have a tomato juice." She said with a nervous smile. The bartender slowly walked away and she looked back over to him. Her eyes catching someone else there, with him. She watched as Stedlar got up and walked out of the door.

She pushed herself up and followed after him.

Oni nodded recognizing the woman he had seen her twice before, she was the ringleader, He waited until they arrived at the dank little basement room, there was one human and one vampire already waiting. He watched as the man said, "man I hope you weren't lying, the greatest longest high and no pushers to deal with, too good to be true." The vampire approached the man grabbing him by the shoulder and head wrenching it to one side, "Hey what are you doing I'm not in to that." Suddenly the camera stopped working and Oni appeared, "how sad, how truly sad, you feel like having an audience to your sins? Killing is bad, killing innocents is worse and doing it on camera is heinous!" The vampire threw the talking junkie against the wall, but he was caught and set down, as the vampire said, "Who the hell are you?" And fired a Mac 10 at oni who pulled up his weapon and fired, it destroyed the bullets then the gun, before Oni made it slice straight through the vampire killing him and shattering the glass behind him, "I see… so you've made your choice." He looked into Stedlar's eyes raising his weapon and pointing it at Stedlar who raised his gun but he doubted it would do any good.

"Master…" Seras said, breaking the tense silence. Her gun was pointed and she was looking directly into the eyes of Stedlar. "They need to be judged and punished by the Man's law... Not by us." Her finger was quivering to pull that trigger, quivering to kill him.

Oni looked to Seras scowling, "mans law is insufficient." Stedlar shook his head, "oh yes Seras your right, definitely" he hoped that this would stop Oni but again he doubted it.

"On second thought… I would highly enjoy killing you." She stepped forward, feeling something come over her. She shot once, right in front of Stedlar's feet. She pulled it up higher and placed it to his temple.

Oni smiled, "Then ill leave it to you Seras, he is what he has made himself to be, he went into this eyes open and chose this path, we must end evil so that the innocent may be saved, kill him in whatever way you like."

Seras's hand was shaking and her eyes widened. She growled and threw the gun to the floor, pouncing on Stedlar as he started to scream. He knew what was going to happen, he knew he was going to die. They were both shrouded in darkness as she pinned him to the ground keeping him there with her strength. "I'll show you what kind of Monster I am." She whispered in his ear before pressing her lips to his throat, and draining him quickly. He screamed louder but they slowly faded away as a trance flew over him. His eyes glazed over and she pulled away, panting as a trickle of blood dripped from the side of her mouth.

She stood and looked down to his corpse with a slight evil smile. Her eyes narrowed and a black shadow fell on Stedlar's body, leaving it to be nothing but complete ash.

Oni smiled loving the feelings he could sense from her, until Ferguson stepped in, "that's enough both of you." Oni looked to him, "be gone, this is my affair and I am acting under sir Hellsing's orders." Ferguson couldn't believe that he had let Seras kill him "alright but we'll arrest the woman, Integra didn't order you to kill her." Oni nodded, "no she didn't, and I don't think I would have. She is stupid and blind but given the chance I believe she will change." He sighed and leaned back still in tune with Seras, feeling what she felt.

Seras stepped back and blinked, looking down to what was left of Stedlar. She let out a breath and leaned against the wall. She watched the woman being torn away with fear in her eyes. She looked up to see Integra walk in with an angry look on her face. She looked away quickly, back down to the ground.

Integra looked to Seras, then to Oni and without a word, turned and walked back out behind Ferguson.

Oni sighed, and walked after her, "what troubles you, I was only following the orders you gave." he wondered why she was angry, because it had to be done, or because of the way he had done it.

"Who says I am angry at you?" She looked into his eyes. "You are right… You followed orders and I see no reason to punish you for that. You both have done well. They'll take care of the woman for now. "Frankly, I don't know what I would have done if I was in there." She said. "I warned him of the consequences, and he had his choice. I am not angry at the fact that he's dead. Man's Law was insufficient. I do believe how he died was the correct line of punishment." She opened the car door. "...Get home… We have much to do." She slammed the car door shut and looked to him one last time before driving off.

Seras was still in the building, leaning against the wall. She blinked. She had done this, there was no denying it. She closed her eyes, sliding to the floor. She had scared herself, not only had she done this. But she enjoyed it. She loved it; she even wanted more of it. She tightened her eyes shut, why didn't she just shoot him? She knew why... She stood. Because she was a monster.

Oni nodded "yes ma'am" he knew something was bugging her but he would wait that could come later. He appeared in front of Seras, "no, you know why, he was evil and had to die, you also had to appease that which is inside both of us, the part that wants to slay and wants to kill if we can walk the line, killing only when necessary and only that which is evil we can keep our humanity. I have held the line against the darkness for hundreds of years, there are times that I worry, there have been times when I've been tempted, but I have always come through always, and if I can do that... so can you." He looked into her eyes sharing what he knew about the line, and how he had done it for a very long time, and how he had not lost humanity for it he had gained it, he had helped people saved lives, the only part he didn't show her was what drove him to do that in the first place, and he hoped she or Integra would ever find out. He held a wall there too and hopefully it would never break.

She closed her eyes after a moment. "I will try, Master." She looked back up to where Stedlar's remains were. "...The bastard deserved it anyway." She gave a small sighing chuckle. Oni's words, no matter how bad. Or… stupid she had felt had always made her feel better. "Thank you, Master." She said. "..May we go home now?" She asked quietly.

Oni stood, "yes let's go." He teleported them to the mansion, tonight would be interesting for him and tomorrow night would be interesting for Seras.


	26. Chapter 26

"An MI-5 Agent who was investigating these artificial vampires was found today… dead." Integra sighed.

"That is unimaginable." Integra closed her eyes. "When I was young, they had some respect for MI-5..." Walter said. "No one would have ever attempted such a--."

"Yes, Walter. But these are not those times… Times have changed... for the worse. Thanks to this, the forces all around England have begun accessing what sort of action is to be taken." She turned towards Walter. "I believe a Round table conference must be held immediately..."

Soon there was a knock at the door and Seras slowly popped her head in. "Sir Integra… You wished to speak with me?" She asked.

Integra placed the folder on her desk. "Yes… There is a new mission for tonight in a building near the outskirts of London."

Seras nodded. "Yes, Sir." She turned to leave.

"You will be leading them, Victoria."

Seras's eyes widened. "But Sir?"

"We cannot keep bringing people in here. You have done well, and I believe that it is time for you to move up. Do not disappoint me, Victoria. May God and Her Majesty be with you. Amen."

Seras nodded. "Amen."

Seras ran out and in a rush, grabbed the gun Walter had adjusted for her and threw herself on the van. She looked over the Soldiers in there with her and sighed. Would they agree to her being their new captain? She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. They better, she thought. In an instant, they were there. She slowly got out and watched the soldiers. "...Sir Integra has appointed me to be your new Captain." Some of them started to talk amongst themselves. "No arguments.. Let's just get in and get out." She ordered.

Seras watched as they formed around the building and looked back at her, waiting for her. She gave a small smile and held the gun to her chest. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open, throwing her gun out, ready to shoot anything that dared get in front of her. She moved out of the way as someone shot a can of smoke and she placed the gas mask on. She held her gun tightly and looked around to see a figure standing by their lonesome. Soon there was another and then another. "Fire!" She yelled as she kneeled and shot one of them in the head. She got up and ripped the gas mask off as the smoke disappeared to show ash everywhere mostly. She looked around, her eyes narrowing in the darkness.

"There are no more targets.. We don't even see any bodies." As the soldiers went forward, Seras stopped and bent down to look at something that had caught her eyes. She looked down and picked up a shell and sniffed the air. Something here wasn't right.. Something.. Wasn't right at all! She stood walking over the scene.. She could smell blood, but.. She sniffed again.. It wasn't JUST blood. She closed her eyes for a moment, hearing the tick tock of a bomb. She gasped and turned to the soldiers. "GET OUT!" She screamed, but it was too late.. And she knew it. The soldiers started to run but just as she turned around to make sure no one was left behind.. It blew up. "I won't let our men die.. Not because of me.." She said, closing her eyes.

Ferguson stood there wondering what this was all for, and then realized what was... then it exploded. He looked to the explosion and hoped they all got out in time.

After the dust settled there were no apparent signs of life.. Until the rubble started to move. Soldiers popped out from the rubble in top shape, nothing was wrong with them, not even a scratch. Most of them staggered out, happy and surprised to be alive.. After a few moments, Seras popped out as well. She was weak, and she didn't even know what she did.. All she knew that when it blew up, she knew she had to protect them and something came over her that kind of scared her and calmed her at the same time. It had taken most of her strength, pfft.. All of it. She stood and looked up to Ferguson and the soldiers that were standing there. She blinked, realizing what she had done. It was that energy... That black energy that she had practiced that had protected them. "Heh..." She smiled weakly.

Ferguson smiled nodding to the troops who walked out alive what was this woman capable of she had saved them all from an explosion he didn't know was coming. "Good work Seras, you saved the men under your command, now if you don't mind, telling me how?"

Seras staggered out of the rubble and slowly walked over to him. "Thank you, Sir.." She smiled to him. "...To tell you the truth, I don't know exactly how either." She gave a nervous chuckle. "...I think it was because of the black energy I have... It might have created a shield around us so we would not get hurt." She said quietly. "Other than that, I have no idea.. But I am happy that I was able to, sir." She looked over to the soldiers with a sigh of relief. They were all fine, maybe except for the amount of fear they all held.

Ferguson nodded and said, "Well done. You certainly are coming along, it seems quite a while from the first time we worked together." he nodded and walked off, "withdrawal the unit, lets head home."

Oni smiled as he saw her actions on the field, he nodded approvingly. Today would be the day, and he was going to get his new sword." He began the preparations and then was gone. He appeared in front of his house and walked in, the old man came out smiling, "right on time, I like that. it is compl..." Blood dropped from his gaping chest wound, "NO!" The vampire behind him smiled, this is the price he pays for helping you!" He dropped the old man he smiled licking the blood from his wound. And drew his sword, "you can die now." He attacked oni but he stepped out of the way and drew his weapon striking the scum down in a second. "Damn you!" he fired over and over into the ashes. He looked to the old man, "damn it why did I have to return here why here of all places, why does this place try to kill me and anyone else associated with me, why did this have to happen?" He looked down his hair covering his eyes and the memories came back again. He stood knowing the man was dead. He walked into the house and grabbed his sword he sighed knowing that it would be the last one ever made. He looked down angry he couldn't see it, angry he couldn't stop it and angry he couldn't change his past, and angry he couldn't give the man a proper burial, but he could already hear the police coming. So he teleported back and sat down not knowing what to do, and a haunted look in his eyes.

Seras had already returned and was in her bedroom, staring at the blood in front of her. She sighed, and pushed it away, standing up. She sighed and walked over into Oni's bedroom, knowing he was already in there. She knocked on the door quietly. "...Master?" She called, again hoping she wasn't interrupting him from anything important. She turned the knob and stepped inside. She looked to him for a moment, feeling that something was wrong. "...Master?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Oni looked to Seras and back down to the floor "he's dead, killed by a vampire... because he helped me... because Kyoto is Kyoto and I should have never returned, to many horrible things happened there... to many, so many it has taken me hundreds of years to atone... and even that isn't enough, I was so stupid and so blind... just like Stedlar... back then... back then." A memory flashed in his mind, "back then I was the only one left alive so I thought... so I thought no one would care if I threw my life away."

Her eyes widened. She looked to the blade beside him and knew right away who he was talking about. She sighed and slowly walked over to him. "It wasn't your fault, Master..." She said. "How could you have guessed they were going to kill him?" She looked into his eyes. "Don't punish yourself for what you have done… The past is just that… It is the past." She sat beside him with a sigh. "...People care now," she said.

Oni shook his head, "care? Care enough to kill an old defenseless man from behind... you don't understand you can't! Kyoto... Edo ... all those years ago was when it all started... all of it, my beginning my end and my darkest time... no you cant possibly understand and I hope you never do…"

She looked over to him and sighed once again. She stood and walked back towards the door. "Yes… You're right… I don't understand. I am sorry, Master." She turned and closed her eyes. "...Goodnight. I hope you feel better tomorrow." She said, stepping from his room.


	27. Chapter 27

Walter saw the cars pulling up and walked up to Integra's office, "Sir Integra, they've arrived."

Integra had been staring at the painting of her father for quiet some time. "Yes, Walter… Thank you." She turned towards him with a small smile and headed towards the board room. She opened the doors and looked over their faces. It had been a long time, a very long time since their last meeting. She stepped forward and the doors closed behind her. "It's rare these days for the Knights of the Round Table to wear their swords..." She flashed a smile.

Sir island looked to Integra, "Sir Integra Hellsing, the knights of the modern world have far more effective weapons than swords, now kindly take your seat, I doubt any of us has much time to waste… Sir Integra according to your reports many of the creatures you have been encountering lately are man made vampires due to these implanted freak chip devices." He looked to her awaiting her response.

"The mission of the Hellsing Organization is to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures. In the process of completing this mission, it is often that we have many direct encounters in battle with vampires. But it is not our responsibility or our duty to investigate the mechanism of this chip, or who is distributing it." She eyed one of the other knights.

the investigations head spoke up, "we are in the midst of conducting our investigation."

"An investigation during which you let your own man die in the process... They even stuck the union jack in him." Her eyes hardened and she turned back to face Sir England.

"

You misunderstand your situation sir Integra we all attend the round table conference to share our power and knowledge with each other out of reverence to her majesty." He was angry at the brazen way in which she was handling this"

"I understand." She said.

"No I don't think you do" said the head of media management, "you see your actions are becoming a bit too flash of late the Hellsing organization has existed since ancient times and great Britain has managed to keep this quiet controlled and contained up until recently, Your Hellsing organizations activities are leaving a stain on our illustrious history Hellsing has been to loud to public one could wonder if your qualified for your job."

She growled lowly. "The enemy is armed with powerful weapons. I've had no choice. As for information control, I believe that's your job." She looked into his eyes.

The man was furious and slammed his hand to the table, "that's beside the point there's a limit to how much information can be suppressed!"

"So you're telling me that the Round Table conference members are not powerful enough to handle the situation." She was not going to be intimidated by his childish behavior.

"You're overstepping yourself Integra your father would have never been so irresponsibly brash."

Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists tightly. "My Father... was my father."

Ferguson spoke into the mike, "Respond, please respond, damn, "all units ready yourselves for attack, proceed to front gates." solders ran past him as he got to the command center, an attack on Hellsing proper, and my god. Oni awoke hearing explosions and gunshots, he didn't want to fight right now but no one ever cared, they just did whatever the hell they wanted, "he would show them what it was to attack Hellsing, to attack Integra, and to attack him. "control arc restriction to level 5!" dark energy surrounded the house and everyone inside could feel it, to the enemy's it was the worst feeling in the world to the solders, it was the best, it was called battle meditation, it had turned the tide of battle before and it would again, he fed the squadrons advanced tactical data directing them all.

Integra suddenly felt something pull over her and she blinked, hearing gunfire and explosions. This alarmed the knights. "Integra, what the hell is going on?" She blinked. She didn't quite know. She called down and hoped Ferguson would answer. "What the hell is going on? What's happening?"

Ferguson responded, "were under attack, it seems to be an unknown number of enemy ghouls all fully armed, they were disorganized but things are better now they've stopped advancing and fallen into a defensive position. they broke into the compound at several key points but they're not attacking there it seems that all their forces suddenly broke off and are defending one point, but we'll win I know it!"

"Integra!" They said again. "What is happening?" She turned to them. "Didn't you hear… we're being attacked by an unknown group. Our field units are pushing them back at the moment.."

Yan laughed maniacally seeing the army of ghouls rip through the Hellsing troops. "I am so fucking hard right now! We're smarter than you bitches and you can't stop us!" A slight pain had been going through him for a couple of moments, but it was nothing.. He was sure it was that little prick pet of Integra's. He chuckled and that chuckle grew into a loud pit of laughter. "MOTHER FUCKERS!" He screamed out.

In the whole of the Hellsing house a song could be heard as oni stepped through the wall into the conference room.

Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam

Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium

Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem

Quoniam cum probatus fuerit

Accipient coronam vitae

Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison

Oh quam sancta

Quam serena

Quam benigna

Quam amoena

Oh castitatis lilium

Oni nodded as the song played, "the battle goes well, my battle meditation is working, but the two vampires are to strong for it, ill deal with them personally. and you, cowering idiots, you call yourselves leaders, I'm sad and at the same time scared for England if there GREAT leaders cower in fear at the first sign of trouble, If it were up to me id kill every last one of you and prey to whatever exists beyond that stronger better leaders take your place but as it is... get off the floor." Oni turned to Integra "your orders sir Integra."

Integra looked to Oni with a half-smile half frown. "...Destroy them.." She said. "They've come to us.. Destroy them all." Her eyes grew hard. "...Tell me of the damage when you are --." She was interrupted by another huge explosion. She turned back to the round table. "That was the helicopter. You have no choice but to stay here.." She said and turned back to Oni. "...Go." She said.

Oni nodded bringing up his hydro lance and a charging sound came out of it, "Yes ma'am" he turned and walked through the wall, he appeared in the basement and knew Seras would be there momentarily, she and the angel of death would take out one of them then he would go to the helipad to deal with the other.

Seras was picking up the injured and putting them into the basement.. and Gods, there was a lot of them. She picked up one of their guns and shot the rest that would become ghouls or that already have. There was just so many of them! She rushed towards the basement and looked up to see Oni already there. "Master.." She said, placing him down.

Oni looked to her as the angel of death came into the room, "lovely music selection oni, and perfect for all of us here." yeah well its part of the battle meditation, Seras I take it you've been feeling better than usual, and the casualty rate isn't too bad comparatively speaking? You and the angel of death there will take out yan and what's left of his band of sorry assholes A.K.A. the merry men, and ill take out the other, good luck." he stood disappearing and reappearing on the pad where the other vampire was, "so you attacked Hellsing, tell me your mother drop you on your head when you were a kid, shook you too much? eat paint chips? perhaps a neurological condition? cause this is one of the stupidest undead maneuvers I've ever seen, and I mean that, I've seen a lot of stupid vampires but I applaud you as a grade-A idiot."

He looked up with a smile. "You… are late. I was getting tired of waiting." He stood, his long golden hair flowing behind him. His eyes showed nothing but pure evil. He stepped forward, pulling a gun from his jacket. "I hope you are ready, because I have been waiting for this for a long time." He bent down and smiled. He disappeared, reappearing in front of Oni within a second. He smiled. "How's that little bitch of yours?" He laughed, pulling back the hammer to the trigger of the gun.

Oni bared his fangs as he growled, "Fuck you!" when the vampire pulled the trigger it merely ricochet off him and the gun snapped in to, "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully for your actions, "releasing control arc restrictions to level 3 level 2 level one situation a the Cromwell initiative is in affect keeping restriction released until target has been silenced!" Suddenly another wave of power washed from him and his improved battle meditation made the rest of the solders all but invincible. Suddenly 5 arms became visible as the surrounded him before lashing out lifting the cretin off the floor. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST PISSED OFF" his eyes went pure black as he raised his weapon firing slicing off only one foot, "You will pay a thousand fold, that hurt didn't it? That was only a foot; now imagine a leg an arm or parts of your head! Or I could merely will one of my arms to do this!" Suddenly part of his left arm was gone, "as I said, you are undoubtedly the stupidest vampire I have ever met, and you will pay for every inch."

He screamed with agony. "What the fuck are you?" He yelled, trying to get away from him. "You're a monster! YOU'RE A GODDAMN MONSTER!" He screamed, holding his arm. What and the world was this… he wasn't even a man. "Get away from me! Get away!" He looked down and tried to reach for his gun, if he could get to it. It would give him at least some hope.

Oni was furious, "you dare call me a monster! You attacked us you killed our officers our solders. Your the monster here I just am better at what I do! Your weapons are useless, is this all the power you have? I feel sorry for you because you are even dumber than I thought!" He fired again and again, slicing off his legs little by little, making him feel every inch. "You are the one that had to attack using your ghouls as instruments of terror, instruments of destruction why? Who is your master?

He looked up, the pain overtaking him. "...Fuck off!" He grabbed the gun and continued to shoot until he realized he had only one bullet left. He was debating on whether to use it or not… either on himself… or... No, it wouldn't work. He screamed and shot towards Oni in the head one last time. He knew he was going to die, the pain, the feeling creeping up his stomach told him that.

Integra looked over to the Knights, seeing them at the window. "Idiots… get from the window. They'll shoot right through the window and kill you." She said. "What the h-hell is he?" One of them yelled, pointing towards the Helipad. Integra sighed and stood, walking over to see Oni tearing the vampire apart -- literally. Her eyes hardened. "He is doing his job." She said.

"He's a monster! He's a true monster!" They yelled. She grabbed one up and threw him into the seat. "He's protecting your ass as well so shut up and compose yourself." She growled and looked back to the window. She had known he was strong, powerful, dangerous… yes, but not like this. Her eyes hardened and she turned away from the window.

Oni had enough, and sent the rest of his vectors into his chest literally exploding what was left of him, "pay in hell moron." He turned knowing his battle was over before it had begun. He know wondered how Seras and Walter were doing.

Seras looked to Walter, looking over him. "Aren't you going to bring any weapons?" She looked into his eyes seeing something... completely different. She blinked and turned without another word. She grabbed the custom-made gun and smiled almost evilly. She cocked it, made sure it was loaded and went on her way.

Walter smiled, "my dear not all weapons can be readily seen and sometimes those are the best ones, not all of Master Oni's weapons are visible as you will soon learn, and I am not talking about the dark energy fields, Oh, perhaps I've said to much." He saw yan and the other ghouls and lashed out the microfilament wire slashing off the cigar and several ghouls "Oh my I missed."

Yan looked behind him to see the ghouls fade into ash to his feet and turned back around, dropping the remains of the cigar. "I can't believe I left someone breathing on this floor… and you… I thought Oni was the only one of that little bitches vampire pets." He laughed. "You're both fucked."

Oni looked to the dust of the corpse and simply flew from the roof transferring his energy now into his battle meditation he could feel the minds of the solders and the one vampire left, he focused in on him and pushed on his mind... hard, this would make him feel as if his head was going to implode making his grey matter flow through his eye sockets. He flew to the center of the compound and let loose a huge blast of black energy that destroyed the ghouls there and started to move out destroying ghouls in a large black wave.

Yan put his hand to his head, getting a huge fucking headache. "Damn… that fucker is good." He smiled and grabbed up one of the guns, pointing it towards Walter and Seras.

Seras growled turning to see ghouls coming from behind them. She looked to Walter, to the vampire, back to the ghouls. A smile swept up her face and she turned, dropped the gun and walked towards the ghouls without a word.

"You know..." He could hear the ghouls being destroyed. "You're some hard mother fuckers to kill. You know that? But hey… EVERYBODY'S GOT TO DIE! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as she shot towards them.

Walter lashed out slicing the bullets in pieces, "Your fine but I've fought the true undead!" He lashed out killing more ghouls.

"Fuck this. You're going to die, old man." The pressure was building on Yan's head, and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. He charged forward, continuing to shoot and flipped over both Seras, and Walter, landing in the huge crowd of ghouls behind them. "See you, fuckers." He laughed and turned.

Seras was literally ripping ghouls apart, one by one… limbs, heads, pieces of ashing flesh. It was all over the place and when she looked up to see that vampire jumping overhead of her, it just got faster and she started to loose control. Her mind and body went into overdrive and it was nothing but a pure hurricane of ash. When he started running there weren't many left, and Seras wanted to continue, panting and heaving like a tired dog.

Oni scowled drawing his sword and teleporting in front of yan on the 3rd floor, "so your both cowardly morons, your even dumber than he is! Would you like to die now or shall you fire your gun at me first?" He raised his sword and rushed towards him.

Yan blinked and dodged out of the way just in time. "Damn, you're a fast fucker." He chuckled as his yellow eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Oh yeah! FUCK YES! That's just what I want to hear. I was getting so bored with these easy kills." He looked into Oni's eyes, readying for his attack at any minute. He was going to get to that bitch, no matter what.

Oni turned around and said, "I've had enough of this!" Oni's eyes went black and he pushed even harder on his brain, "PAIN!" He watched as he screamed and he picked him up, "now you will answer my questions or I will push harder and you will feel a pain you cannot understand, there is only one quick way of death, tell me what I want to know.

Yan screamed just a bit more before they turned into laughter. The watch on his wrist started to beep as a march was heard through the hall. "Fuck… you…" He managed to say, clenching his teeth from the pain. "...You aren't… getting shit from me." He laughed. Blood started to pour from his right ear and he smiled. "...Come on… gimme more of that. I'm not scared of a pussy like you!"

Oni could hear them, rising standing and marching forward, Hellsing troops now Hellsing ghouls, "Shit... You little son of a bitch!" He turned seeing a team of ghouls marching up the stairs, all of them Walter looked at them, "You've turned Hellsing in to ghouls." Oni put yan to the wall and a black energy field surrounded him he turned and closed his eyes focusing on the energy that coursed through him, "final controls released." Suddenly from within oni a light sparked to life and grew consuming his whole form when they could see again, it was as if the light had taken form. The energy grew forms of arms and legs he stretched out his arms and a wave of white energy blasted the ghouls and the entire mansion was surrounded in light obliterating any enemy.

Seras covered her eyes and took a deep breath, her eyes burning with brightness still. She looked over to the vampire that was pinned against the wall and clenched her fists. What was Oni going to do with him? She closed her eyes, taking a REALLY deep breath and leaned against the wall. So many of them were killed; and she didn't even know it. Her whole infantry -- gone in a second.

Oni looked to him his voice a gathering storm, "you should be." He closed his eyes and began to dig into the core of his mind finding out the one thing that terrified him most of all and then implanted it as a loop in his mind, it would seem as if that one thing was actually happening.

Yan screamed loudly, his eyes glazed over the images of fire engulfing his body. His skin heated up to a degree unrecognizable. He continued to scream, louder and louder and louder, until he couldn't any more.

Seras backed away. What… the hell? Her eyes widened, what the hell was Oni doing to him? It scared her more than anything. She looked to the vampire as his eyes rolled back into his head. She backed away a little bit more.

Oni looked into his eyes, "Tell me or ill rip it from you and fry every synapse you've got!" In truth a part of him loved watching the piece of trash squirm under his power, but another was horrified that he was willing to go to this extent. Walter knew what he was doing but had never seen it pushed as far as it was Alucard could and had done it in interrogations but he wasn't capable of this level of attack and manipulation.

"THIS FUCKING FREAK DID IT!" He screamed. "A FUCKING FREAK!" The pain was unbearable, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before… screaming, the heat, the feeling of his flesh melting away.

Oni let up some, "Give me a name and it ends, ill even let you feel some pleasure before you die."

"I don't know his goddamn name!" He screamed. "ALL I KNOW IS HE'S A FUCKING FREAK! DR. FREAK!" The pain was slowly subsiding, turning into a warm numbness that washed over him. "...Ha-ha… Fuck off. I don't want… anything from you."

Oni sighed before he put his sword through his head taking what little info he could. He stood looking at the wall, "All targets have been silenced, limited release complete." He said his voice cold and tired, "its over. Let's clean it up." He walked to the room and appeared in the board room "It's over."

Integra was sitting down quietly but, the Knights on the other hand, were freaking the hell out. "YOU, MONSTER!" One of them yelled. "You need to be locked away! The Queen will hear of this. How dare you come and face us? You're the danger here!" They all started to say. "You will be locked away! Forever! FOREVER, I SAY!"

Integra stood. "He has clearly saved your ass, and this is the gratitude he receives. You are just as much as a monster as you blame him to be." Her eyes were cold, showing the unnerving annoyance she had been put through. She stepped forward. "He did what had to be done and he saved us; probably in more way than one..." In truth, some of the things she had felt, some of the things she had seen scared her, but she would never let them see this.

She had learned through the years that she could put up a block, even with Oni if it was powerful enough to not let him hear and see everything that was in her mind. "..You will be able to leave soon if you wish to. The Queen will hear of the attack, but I am sure she has already heard some of it." She looked over the scared faces of the Knights. "...You need to calm down and gather yourselves for all I smell right now is the stagnated stench of your piss and its driving me insane.." She growled.

Oni watched as the knights walked -- ran, past him as soon as the room was empty he sat down tired and feeling very unwelcome, "What troubles you Integra? Discontinuity of the heart and spirit does not take a mind scan, and I know that it isn't the attack the knights think I'm a monster, I know you have a perfect view of the helipad from here, did my actions disturb you?"

She looked into his eyes. "I've never seen such brutality. It horrified me, but in the same way, it made me feel secure. I knew they would not reach here... for one reason and one reason only." She paused. "...You." She sat with a sigh. "Yes, they did… but a lot of things do right now and I already know there isn't one damn thing I can do about it. You've done your job, and you've done it well. I just hope to never see that kind of... attack again, and I hope not to see that maliciousness coming from you again. I would hate to be on the wrong end of that." She couldn't help but smile softly. "I am sure the clean-up will take a few hours. And unfortunately," she stood, grabbing her gun. "I need to take care of a few… things."

Oni shook his head, "No I know that you would have had to so I spared you that, you saw a white energy surge? It destroyed all ghouls and those that would become them, which was also me. you saw some of the darker side of me, but what you don't understand is that there is something beneath what you see what you saw on the helipad, there is something I once held as my core belief, I am become grey, I am dark tempered by light, steel tempered by flame, we are grey we stand between the candle and the star, the light and the darkness, Where you saw some of the darkness within me, I will now show you the light within me, and you will be the closest person to understanding me than anyone else in 700 years." Oni stood closing his eyes, the light sparked and grew again, and he once again became light with form.

She looked over at him for a moment and then squinted her eyes as he became light. She placed the gun on the table and slowly walked over towards him. She had never seen anything like it, and... It reminded her of something that the angels in heaven would look like. She had dreams when she was a child of something like this. And… well, she guessed she knew why now. She didn't even notice when she brought up her hand to touch him. "Yeah." She said. "You're definitely unique." She gave a small smile.

Oni felt her hand touch his light form in that moment their minds linked it wasn't even something he wanted to do let alone could control, and in that moment they understood each other, the darkness and the light of each other, and it was then that she could see it, what had tainted his soul and what had made him the way he is.

-- Shared Flashback --

Shinto was walking back to his home, he turned looking to the sunset, his blue eyes watching the small village, the women walking in the fields, and the men at practice , the village was the picture of serenity itself he smiled and took off home, he arrived and slipping off his sandals walked inside where he was greeted by his two children okina 10 and kasha 7 "Okiri nasai!" they both chimed as they ran towards him, he picked up his younger daughter, "did you do good work in the fields today?" She nodded and looked as his wife entered the room, "Welcome home dear." he smiled as they embraced the setting sun behind them as it ducked down just below the horizon, The evening meal was quiet and they ate in peace, when the meal was over he stood and walked out with his son, he worked with him for a time, suddenly he heard a noise, he turned to see what it was as the alarm bell rang, he ushered his son inside and drew his sword, He looked around and saw one house was on fire the men were fighting an invading force, and loosing. he rushed towards the nearest battle but before he could get far a scream came from his house, he rushed inside to see one of the attackers had his daughter in his arms he was bent over and his face was by her neck he could see blood coming from her neck and ran forward, "Get your hands off my daughter!" he thrust forward plunging his sword into the man up to the hilt and ripped upward, he stepped back expecting the man to fall but instead he stood dropping the now lifeless body of his daughter and said, "You little son of a bitch that actually hurt, you'll pay for that ill let you watch them die!" He slammed Shinto into the wall hard enough to send him flying through it. he watched his vision blurred his entire body numb, but it was as if he was lifted from the ground and held in the air as the daemon attacked his son, he fought bravely picking up his fathers sword and attacked him but was killed instantly and then his wife, her screamed mixed with his own his mind overloading with pain and horror when he was released he stood his entire mind focused on getting revenge for his family, for his village, he picked up his sword sheathing it he stood a moment before launching, "Heten mitsurugi style Ultimate Attack!" The entire house shook with the force of the impact as he sent the daemon straight through the roof. He landed and stood a great gaping hole in his chest but as he approached the hole sealed itself and he grabbed Shinto, "you're an impressive little maggot, I think I can use you." And from that moment all he new was blackness for more years than he could count he became the great unknown Hitokiri that fought for no side all under the orders of his master who had twisted his mind beyond any recognition.

-End flashback-

This was all shared in an instant but it felt like a lifetime but for that instant they knew all there was of each other.

Integra pulled her hand away and blinked… She just saw... everything. She blinked again and looked down, her eyes were dilated and still a bit distant. She looked up into his eyes after a moment. "I'm sorry." She said, unable to really say anything else.

Oni returned to his normal form, "yeah me too, I don't know how that happened, possibly because of this" he held up his hand with the seal, "possibly because we've known each other so long." Suddenly something snapped into his mind, _for some odd reason I like her I don't know why_. Oni looked down, it was because Integra... She reminded him of his daughter.

She nodded; she really didn't know how to react to that. It was almost like she could feel everything happening and it made her heartbreak to see such a thing happen. She backed away slightly and looked down from his eyes. "..I… I'm sorry... about your family." Her eyes grew sincere, behind it was a bit of sorrow and unrealized pain. "...You shouldn't have had to go through that…" She clenched her fists. "No one should have. Especially, you." She closed her eyes.

Oni nodded, "that is why I give myself to see that no one else does, to see that you are never harmed and to save as many lives as I can, if I have a choice I will never let another person go through what I had to. Integra, what happened was a long time ago, please do not loose sleep over it, the past is the past it can not harm me can not change me and can only affect me if I let it, I regret my actions under my master and some time after until someone opened my eyes and saved me, showed me the way and helped me for the rest of their lives."

She nodded and looked back up into his eyes. "I understand." She closed her eyes again and she stepped closer, hugging him tightly. She hadn't in a long time and... She just wanted to. "You are strong for what you are doing, and no matter what they say… you are not a monster." She said.

Oni returned the embrace; it had been years since anyone had touched him and truth being told he missed it once and a while, "thank you Integra." He stood the moment over, "we need to get started we have some unpleasant business to attend to, the only somewhat positive news I have, is that I got limited information from the brothers."

She nodded, but still kept her arms held tight around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh. "..Later." She said. "Tomorrow will be the funerals, and tomorrow… most likely we will have another visit, or we will have to visit someone. Today has been one of the worst days in a long time. The information is important, though it was limited. I am sure we can come up with something." She said.


	28. Chapter 28

"Defending God, our Country, and our queen our brave soldiers fell while in service to Sir Integra." The rain fell like tears from the sky. Integra's face was covered with a black veil. Though they had lost less than expected, it was still upsetting. "All Praise, to these, our fallen brothers." She looked over the graves with saddened eyes as she stood before them, the raining soaking every single part of her and she didn't care. She looked back over her shoulder seeing crying women, crying children. "...This is all my fault." She whispered and turned, starting to walk towards the car where Seras and the others were waiting for her. She closed her eyes and got into the car, silent. She could feel the eyes of their families...

Oni stood with Integra on the hill and before he turned he extended his hand towards the graves, "in Velin's name, from the stars we came to the stars we go from now throughout time." He turned and followed Integra back angry that he wasn't able to do more save more. He could feel everything around him and it almost made him weep. Today would be a long day.

Integra sighed and slowly got out of the car as they arrived back at the mansion. The mess had been cleaned up; well, mostly. She could still smell the scent of death and that was what bothered her the most. She pulled off the veil and placed it on her desk as she got into her office. She sighed, the piles of paperwork six feet high... Literally. This would be a LONG day, one of the longest and worst in a long time. She was angry at herself; these men died… protecting her and those good-for-nothing knights. Men died for them, and they didn't even show at their funerals. She clenched her fists, no… they went to the Queen and told her truths and lies about what happened. "Men... God, I hate them." She said.

Oni helped with the cleanup and repair as far as the bigger stuff went, he hauled in entire truckloads of granite wood and metal supports to the amazement of the classified crews, they signed the equivalent of a nondisclosure agreement, so everything was fine. Helping fix things helped him take his mind off of the mess.

Walter stepped into Integra's office, "I have the reports here sir Integra, "out of the 150 men 30 were killed, 12 were injured and out of those 7 will be returning in under two weeks, Intelligence is completely determined and concentrating all its resources on the valentine brothers, oni gave them some useful information that should help them. The rest of the Hellsing troops are ready for duty.

She turned towards him. "...What is Ferguson's condition?" She looked into his eyes.

Walter turned to her, "Ferguson was one of the ones injured, but he will be ready for duty in 2 days time."

She nodded. "Thank you, Walter. Maintain the situation and make sure nothing is overlooked. Please." She said and turned to grab the mail when a letter fell in front of her. Her eyes widened and she looked back up to Walter. "It's from the Iscariot organization..." She clenched her fists around it tightly and closed her eyes for a moment. What the hell did they want now? The peace between them was broken the last time… and it would never be restored.

To the most worthy Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing,

As a prelude to the approaching autumn season, a little outing to the small gallery is perhaps in order. She quickly grabbed one of the daggers she hid in the desk and threw it through the letter. "Bastards…" She growled.

Integra threw herself up, grabbing the sword that was beside the doorway and without another word she walked outside towards the car. She placed the sword at her side and closed the door behind her as she sat into the car. She nodded to the driver; he already knew where he was to go. She closed her eyes with a sigh, wondering what exactly would happen and what that Bastard would do. The Treaty had already been washed out by Anderson's little fiasco and she was sure he paid for that dearly. This would be very interesting and probably very annoying. Maxwell had those beady little eyes that made her want to slap him to death almost. She hated him and she knew that he knew she hated him. She gave a small little smile and waited to arrive.

They arrived quickly than she thought but she walked out, still holding the sword in her tight, white fisted hands and walked towards the Gallery. She looked up to see the sky through the glass ceiling and over the many paintings and other beautiful things among her. She'd keep her hand on the sword at all times, not only had Oni taught her swordsmanship, she also learned not to trust anyone such as him. She kept this at her side as a warning...

Enrico Maxwell stood as Father Renaldo opened the door he looked to the gallery knowing this would be a wonderful day. he walked towards sir Integra a slight smirk on his face, "my apologies, for keeping you waiting" he extended his hand and when Integra did not move he said, "Very well if your too upset for pleasantry's." Integra spoke not moving once, "Enrico Maxwell head of the Vatican's special section 13 the Iscariot organization, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Maxwell smiled a hand on his glasses, "I'm here to offer my condolences to you and your organization 35 dead in the line of duty and another 17 injured, correct?" at this Integra turned sharply on her heel towards Enrico, "Rumor has it that a rather brash attack has left your organization weakened to the point of collapse." Enrico raised the yellow roses, "I come today with my sword sheathed, Sir Integra."

She couldn't help but smile, tightening her fist around her own sheathed sword. She looked into his eyes, anger building within her. "Oh, shut up!" She yelled, cutting the flowers in half. They flew across the floor as she re-sheathed the sword. She stepped forward, her eyes closed. "Your people have already shattered the peace between us. You sent Mr. Anderson to attack us and he has slain one of my BEST men. Don't pretend you've forgotten for we certainly haven't."

She opened her eyes slowly to look up into his. "I won't indulge in this ridiculous sense of civility. Now...Get out… of my country." Her tone was vicious.

Father Renaldo went for his sword but Enrico put his hand out stopping him, he stepped forward on the flowers, "Or you'll what? I offered you our kindness but you insist we must be cruel, so just shut up and pay attention, father Renaldo." at this the man pulled up a vial of green solution containing a freak chip within, the insignia of section 13 was on the front, "recently we've had a bug infestation spreading within terminal Rome, though our laborious research we have determined that these chips have come from England, but because your sad little clubhouse is in such disarray this infestation goes unchecked and now your bug problem becomes our bug problem. make no mistake we have as little regard for your Hellsing organization as we do for the vampire filth we obliterate however if you insist upon showing such disrespect to the Vatican section 13 we will not hesitate to wipe you your organization and your pathetic vampire program off the face of the earth, to be honest the only way that your little clubs injuries weren't worse was because of your little pet! Do you understand you squealing English sow?"

Integra looked into his eyes, debating on whether to... do it herself, or... She smiled wider and wider, waiting for his entrance.

Suddenly oni stepped from behind Integra a broad smile on his face, "You morons haven't changed your tune for as long as I've been alive, don't you get tired of your own bullshit?" Maxwell stepped back muttering, "Nosferatu … oni?" Before anything else could happen oni moved in a blur grabbing Maxwell by the ponytail and whipping him around like a lasso. Father Renaldo grabbed up his sword and oni laughed, "What are you going to do with that blessed piece of scrap? You think you'll be able to defeat my sword or my swordsmanship? I have the only sword ever made that could surpass the ewasimono nagisome kotetsu!" He let Maxwell go flying head first into a wall, he was careful not to ruin any of the art; he drew his sword and pointed it towards the man in a stance for the cuzureyusen.

Integra couldn't help but give a small smile, seeing Maxwell's head hit the wall. He would have a headache, for... a long time. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Oni's shoulder. "...No more rides tonight." She smiled. She looked up to Father Renaldo, then over to Maxwell. "Pick up your men, and as I said… Leave my country, or I will certainly allow him to finish what he has already amusingly started." Her eyes were hard and serious.

Seras looked to the car, her eyes narrowing and growing red. She held her newest toy in her hands and smiled, wondering what it could actually do in this situation. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd have to fire soon before he got away. She growled and held the staff tightly, aiming and firing. The water shot through the air, compounding with the rain water that fell from the sky. It rushed through the car, but the vampire jumped out right before it blew up. "Bastard!" She yelled, jumping from her hiding spot, collapsing the staff and started after him into the subway.

Enrico was furious as he stood "you dead heathen of a man," oni sighed pulling up his hydro lance and fired shattering the father's sword, he approached Maxwell, "yes o I'm a terrible person because I don't accept your god on your terms for your reasons for you and for your church therefore I'm a terrible heathen that must be converted because I'm different, I have had it with your intolerant bullshit your as blind as the rest of them, earthly agents of god you say, divine punishment you say, well I say there is only one person who has ever seen who I truly am and has lived to see the morning, She is behind me You are in front of me, If you value your lives... BE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He picked Maxwell up by the throat and held him up slamming him to the wall, "you blind stupid arrogant pigheaded self righteous Judas blinded freak! You tell everyone your better than them, well guess what, you're not your just a blind little man that cant see past his own glasses, you don't have any right to tell people how to live their lives when you are the worst of all."

Integra looked to him for a moment and blinked. She stepped forward once again. "Put him down… He is not worth it, he is exactly what you say, Oni. Do not waste your breath. Neither will I. The treaty, as of now, is officially disbanded… It will no longer exist. I never want to see your face here, or... An--…" Three bells sounded and Integra looked up.

"Captain Hook is moving to engage, tiger lily and the lost boys..." She growled with hatred.

"Maxwell, you didn't!" She roared.

Maxwell smiled as oni threw him to the floor with enough force to make the floor splinter, "things being as they are you bettered hurry. This may be the end of you all." Integra turned and walked out oni sighed, "any more peter pan analogy's and I'm going to be sick. Your going to regret sending him because after tonight your going to be down one paladin." With that he disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29

Slashes of light echoed through the darkness, over and over and over again. The green eyed Priest stepped farther, ridding the world of Demons such as them, giving mercy and offering forgiveness… only to those who deserve it. He looked up to see the vampire and smiled, also seeing two ghouls behind him. He smirked and hid in the darkness. They grew closer and closer, closer and closer... The door opened quickly and before the vampire could take another step, 7 or so bayonet's were in his chest. He screamed in pain and fell backwards. He stood in the doorway and smiled to the others. "And now all kings be 'ye wise. Be demolished, ye demons of the Earth." The light fell upon him, making the cross around his neck twinkle. He stepped forward once again with that maniacal smile. "Serve the Lord with Fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the sun 'lest he be angry." He pulled the swords, destroying a piece of metal in his way. "And ye parish in the way… Though his wrath may quickly kindle. Amen…" He smiled and rushed forward once again, destroying all the demons that lie in his path.

The soldiers were surrounding the train and one of them pushed her up into the car. She pulled her gun, ready for anything else other than what she saw. "What?" She said, blinking. All of them were dead. Her eyes led her to the bayonet's through their chest. Her eyes widened. "No…" She said. "It can't be." She looked down for a moment, feeling the scar on her throat from that ass. She held her gun tighter and tighter and watched as the light from the flashlight from the soldier next to her shot through the darkness, casting light upon a glistening cross that was swaying to the left, to the right.

She growled and threw herself up, her finger quivering to pull the trigger. She growled and watched as he turned towards the soldiers that were surrounding him. His laughter echoed through her in a way nothing else could. She was sure he could smell her fear. "FIRE!"

They all shot at him, over and over again, but it did no good. It seemed like the bullets would either disappear or, just bounce off him. It stopped him none, didn't even slow him down.

"In the name of the Father, The Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Seras fired into his back, seeing the bullets rip through his clothes. Why wouldn't he just go down? Why wouldn't he just die! He just laughed and pulled out his bayonet's throwing them towards the soldiers, killing them instantly as the blade shot through their skulls. They all fell to the ground and Anderson turned towards Seras and the others, throwing even more bayonet's towards them with a smile on his face.

The blades became surrounded in black energy, snapped and then fell to the floor, oni stepped forward, "well well the little moron is back, and this time no one will pre-empt our fight, your little treaty is broken and that means, you die." He fell back into the stance for the batou jutsu.

Anderson's eyes were huge, big… He started to laugh and pulled himself straight. "It's about time… Vampire." He paused for only a minute and then a wave of blessed blades shot towards Oni with the speed of light.

Oni smiled as the blades neared they merely were shredded, "Your the same moron as always." He launched with incredible speed towards Anderson, he leapt into the air and spun so his back was to the floor, "reyutensen Sumuchi!"

Anderson looked up and turned, starting to run for the other car behind them. He had a plan in store and he knew that little vampire wouldn't want to give up this fight so easily. He turned and faded into the darkness, wanting his chance. He was sure he had gotten better than the last time they had met; but so did he. He smiled and waited, merely... waited.

Oni slammed through the barrier between cars and landed softly he walked forward his sword glinting in the light, his gold eyes peering through the darkness he brought up his hydro lance, "I don't think I've shown you my newest toy." He pulled it up and fired straight towards Anderson's location.

Anderson cocked a brow as he looked up to see a little thingy that he was holding. His eyes widened a shot of water flew towards him and he tried to move out of the way, but it was too damn fast. It shot through his arm, cutting it off right above the elbow. He screamed and looked back up to Oni with anger in his eyes.

Oni smiled, now you can stand and fight me or you can cower in fear and hope of a sneak attack and die." He fired again inches from his head, "your choice."

Anderson eyed one of the bayonet's that lay at his feet. "Ye foul daemon. Ye shall perish beneath ma feet." He grabbed the blade and launched towards Oni, slashing towards him as the waves of blessed black magic binding papers flew towards him, surrounding him almost. "Ye shall die!"

Oni grit his teeth as he felt the horrible sensation ride through his body, he focused and at the split second the blade pierced the papers oni brought up his blocking it and moving forward, "cuzureyusen!"

Anderson was surprised to see him even moving but continued with the attack, just throwing more and more blessed words around him. He pulled the blade and slashed at him, hoping to make some contact. He blinked and in an instant, he saw the blade. He tried to block it, but it was already too late.

oni connected to all nine points and skidded to a stop Anderson was now literally holy, but oni had not come out unscathed, black electricity ran up and down his body and there were at least 5 blessed blades stuck in him, he tried to stay standing but fell to his knees.

"Master!" Seras ran towards him and looked back up to see Anderson still standing… err... Kind of. The holes, she could see through them. Her eyes widened, seeing them starting to heal as he fell to the ground motionless. She looked back down to Oni and kneeled in front of him. "Master." She looked to the blades and hesitated. She knew they had to come out, but… she didn't want to cause him any pain. If he wanted her to do it, she would. "..." She swallowed hard, keeping her eye on Anderson. She knew it didn't take long for him to wake again from his regeneration and she was angry that she had just been standing there… that's all she could do. She still held fear, though she tried not to. She inched towards Oni. "...Do you want me to pull them out?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Oni promptly fell face first into the floor after the last sword was pulled out, "control arc release to level 4." after a moment a black wave shimmered down his body and he stood completely uninjured, "yes I can. Note to self, kill the bastard." He pulled up his hydro lance and extended it, I'm going to literally beat you to death Anderson."

Anderson stood, most of the wounds having healed. He growled and grabbed up one of the remaining blades. "You foul monster!" He backed away, still in pain from the wounds. His arm still hanging off by threads. "I may not be able to finish you today…" He backed away as the barriers swam around him. "But next time… You die…" The tornado of papers grew larger. "We'll meet again, vampire!" He yelled, before disappearing.

Oni roared as he fired ripping through the papers, "You son of a bitch!" He literally cut the train in half he stood there anger radiating from him if the staff hadn't been made out of platinum it would have snapped in his hands. "Coward."

Seras backed away slightly, seeing the rage in his eyes. "M-Master?" She asked, stepping forward once more. "Are you alright?" She watched as the remaining papers fell to the ground around them. She could just feel the fire of anger pouring off of him and she was happy that she hadn't angered him, not once.

Oni shook his head and he was so furious with the little vermin the English language escaped him, so he simply switched to Japanese and began to walk away as he couldn't remember English for the time being he motioned Seras to come with.

Seras followed after and kept watch, just in case that bastard decided to show up again… she highly doubted it, but everything was possible.

Integra placed the tip on the table and stood slowly. The day had become worse than she expected, but... things were getting better as they went along. She looked up to see Maxwell's smile, and gave one of her own. He obviously hadn't heard the wonderful news. She stepped forward and walked towards him.

Maxwell walked towards her wearing a neck brace and smiled until father Renaldo spoke to him, his smile quickly faded.

She smiled. "Her Majesty's right Honorable Hellsing Organization will never yield to anyone. Grinding to dust any obstacles in our way. Should you wish to see the morning," she smirked, and tapped the sheath to his leg. "Run home quickly… You degenerate ass-hat." She turned and smiled. She chuckled to herself and started walking again. "What a beautiful day." She smirked.


	30. Chapter 30

Integra sighed as she watched over the newest ones that wished to come into the Hellsing Organization. It's not like she had a choice, though. Due to the attack, she had lost some of her best troops. It was now time to make up for those lost in any means necessary. She watched them closely, watching their reactions to certain things and such. They were all pretty good shots, she knew that much.

It was a cloudy day on the Hellsing training grounds, they had set up a test facility for the new solders, Ferguson stood on a platform overlooking the maze, "There are 74 candidates up for membership, times being what they are we've extended our force to foreign specialists with good reference as well as the usual S.A.S. and d-11 crowd."

She smiled over to him. "I trust you…" She turned away. "Keep it up." She waved and started down the stairs with a sigh. The sound of gunfire made her anxious, but... she had to deal with it. She looked to Walter as he stood beside the car.

"Sir Integra." He took a step forward. "We've got a report from one of our Embassy men. They found a factory in Hong Kong that has been producing quantities of the freak chip. The Hong Kong police had conducted a small investigation into the matter, but the whole thing was destroyed later, including any possible evidence."

She sighed, turning towards him. "Once again... We are blocked from interfering and helping." She turned to Walter, seeing the look on his face.

"Allowing Heathens and Atheists membership into our honorable organization. Such a thing has no precedent in the family, but I do understand we have no choice in the matter."

Integra turned back towards the maze. "Even drawing soldiers from the S.A.S., we won't acquire many skilled soldiers worthy of our trust. However," she hated saying this. "But at the present time, assured force is more important than trust."

"Yes, Sir Integra." He bowed and she gave a short, second-lasting smile. "I hope at the least, this group will be strong enough to not become ghouls. We don't need more trouble than we already have." She said, getting into the car.

"I'll see to it personally." Walter said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Walter." She said as she drove off.

-

Integra sighed, walking back to her office. Those knights, those idiots… Fools, Ugh… I have a headache, she thought to herself. She walked into her office and sat behind her desk. She laid her head back and turned around to look out the window. She had tons of paperwork, tons, tons, tons and more tons. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright, group 7. Let's move onto you, lot." Seras looked over the many faces. "As you heard in the briefing, you encounter threatening targets, shoot only for the head. Other parts of the target will not be counted. If you shoot a non-threat target, you will fail immediately and the course will end." She dropped her arm to her side and looked over their reactions. "The arrows will help guide you through the course. Any questions..?" There was a small pause before someone finally spoke up.

"Hey, girl…" Her eyes narrowed, growing harder by the second.

"What is it?" She tried to stay calm, tried to be... nice.

"We heard some crap about there being a real vampire in this unit…" Seras clenched her fists.

"Have you?" The group of men started to laugh amongst themselves.

"Oh, look." She stepped forward to the man that spoke up. "It seems that there's something wrong with your MP-5."

"Whaddya mean?" The man asked.

She smiled as she bent the barrel sideways, downwards and back up again. "Oh, no... You better go have replaced quickly, or you'll miss your chance to test." She gave a sarcastic smile and turned to walk out.

Oni appeared beside Integra and sighed, "Integra I can feel your headache from the basement, what's wrong... well other than the fact that there has just been an assault on Hellsing itself and then Anderson killed all of our first action unit except Seras and then he escaped and section 2 is dragging their asses and I want to go to the Vatican and watch it burn... You know what forget I asked," he sighed and said, "after all that action, to be honest I'm quite bored."

Integra smiled over to him. "Oh, great… I know what happens when you become bored. Don't do anything you will regret, Oni." She turned back to the window. "These freaks," she said. "Are becoming more of a problem than I originally thought they would be." She turned away from the window, back towards her desk. "Neither Anderson, nor Maxwell will be bothering us for a while… Or at least, I hope not." She rested her head on the desk. "Just be nice, Oni. Things happen when you are bored, and those things… well..." She chuckled. "Aren't so good in the eyes of those who fear you."

Oni laughed, "I'll try to keep the collateral damage down. Maybe I'll go visit Sir Island." He laughed as he phased through the wall. He appeared on the training course and wondered what their reaction would be to a live vampire... he smiled and saw Seras, "boring day isn't it; I'm off to have some fun." He sighed and wandered around to the exit and walked into the last room... this would be fun

Seras smiled, seeing Oni and the look on his face. "Uh oh," was all she thought and she waited.

The men ran through the maze, killing the targets with speed and agility. One finally walked into the last room to see Oni standing there. He gripped the gun tightly and looked to him. "What the hell?" He gripped the trigger. "I thought they were all dummy targets." His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, a few men behind him gathering holding their guns tightly as well.

Oni smiled revealing his fangs, "To slow!" He rushed forward and in 3 swift movements sliced the barrels off their guns and had his sword to one while his vectors pinned 2 others to the wall, not causing pain but it was an effective teaching method.

The soldier looked down to the blade, then up to Oni's eyes and smiled. He pulled a dagger from his side and threw it towards Oni, grabbing his blade and punching the back of it towards his head. He flipped the blade to his other hand and threw a kick. Oni was right, he was too slow with a gun… but he was pretty quick with hand to hand combat.

oni smiled as the knife was knocked away without thought, "good but you have to remember the speed and strength difference he picked the man up and without any effort threw him high into the air, he followed leaving the men to collapse to the floor.

The troop hit the ground with a thump and held his side. "Dammit…" He growled; man was he going to be sore tonight. He forced himself up, staggering. "Ow…" He said, leaning against the wall. By this time, more of them had come in and saw the scene. They didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Oni smiled deflecting the bullets he landed, "You really think you've got a chance?" He walked forward on the firing gunmen, those little bullets work fine on trash but what if you were to face a true enemy? What could you possibly do?" He simply grabbed the guns and disassembled them while they were still firing.

They all stopped and blinked, looking towards him. They started to back away, but a few stayed strong. Most of them didn't have anything else other than the MP-5's because they weren't given anything else. But they were determined not to fail, so they would do anything to pass this test. They wanted this, they needed this…

Oni laughed at the ones that backed away, is this all that it takes to break you? Trust me you'll see far worse in the field and you won't be up against an enemy that won't kill you if it can." He looked to the ones that stood their grounds, "you're an interesting group, good job." He turned away and walked out disappearing as if into thin air, he wondered if he really should go pay sir island a visit, or perhaps the investigations department head, yes indeed the investigations department definitely needed a visit.

He appeared in the large office of the head of the Bureau. He looked to the desk and saw he wasn't there so he sat down and swung his feet onto the desk, waiting.

Sir Sutherland stepped through the building, his glasses falling from the bridge of his nose. He held the folders in his hand. He had finally gotten the information needed, finally. He'd been working day and night, and even then it wasn't enough… and he knew that. He sighed and stepped into his office, and turned back, closing the door and paused seeing Oni at his desk. He cocked a brow and slapped the folders onto his desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a thundering voice.

Oni couldn't help but let a shadow of a smile slip on his face, "comfortable chair you've got here, what's the desk made of again, oak cherry wood? Yep very nice, it'd be a shame if the entire thing went up in flames." he stood the smile gone, "I need you to get off your ass and do some research, subject Vatican section thirteen the Iscariot organization, name Paladin Alexander Anderson, subject use of anti-magic fields and ways to combat them. He handed him some pictures of the papers and the blades that had the pages literally carved into the blades. "He is able to neutralize my energy field each time I've met him and I'm left with only human weapons to fight with, seeing how he's a human regenerator I have a very hard time taking him down, you need to find a way to either neutralize his regeneration or defeat his anti-magic field and swords. I want it before my next battle with him, if I don't get it ill let you feel what his weapons do to me, and trust me it will haunt you for the rest of your days."

Sutherland looked to him. "You don't scare me, and neither do your petty threats." He stepped forward, pulling off his glasses. "We have already looked into the Paladin and are now evaluating evidence in his... existence." He stepped forward once again, obviously he was very different from the others or... he was just in a bad mood. Probably, both. He looked into Oni's eyes. "We are certain that if you use a certain type of bullet, at a certain amount of speed and precise aim, you will be able to defeat him, maybe even dispose of him..." His eyes narrowed. "Permanently. I have been doing my job… and I have been working day and night to find all the information needed." He pointed towards the folders. "Look for yourself. It is all the information we could gather on these Freak chips, and 'tis all the information on Enrico Maxwell and his Father Renaldo." He smiled. "..Now if you'd give me more time, I could get all the information you would need on this creature, but… as you well know, I myself, am not capable of reading peoples minds. Our resources are growing less and less, now that word has seeped out… Once again. It takes time. You should know that as well. I am doing this as fast as I possibly can. Now if you'll excuse me." He walked passed Oni.

If you were working as hard as you say then how did Hellsing get knocked on its ass without a moments warning! You are responsible for the deaths of those men, your just working to save your own ass." He looked at the folders with incredible speed putting them to memory and sighing, "Theoretical quantum physics? Is that the best you've got on him? work harder, ill talk to Integra about increasing your resources, but if you let something like this happen again, I wont hesitate to punish you for the deaths of those people, and for the loss of innocents, this isn't theory this isn't maybe's, some how's or any other crap, this is life and death and I am only capable of doing my job if you people don't blind and deafen me to the world around us, work harder, and if you ever need a mind reader for a good reason... call me." with that he walked out the door.

Sutherland gave a small smile as Oni walked from the door. The others may have been afraid of him but he was not. Why be afraid of your own ally? His eyes narrowed as he looked back down to the folders. He would work harder, and longer if need be. He closed his eyes and sighed. The deaths of those men, the blood of those men were on his hands... and he saw that every single night he tried to sleep. He sighed and got back to work.

Seras closed the door to her bedroom and sighed. She pulled on the blue hat and made sure her glasses covered her eyes. Night was approaching quickly, but she wanted to be careful. She was going home, for the first time in a couple of weeks. She sighed, biting her lip. It would really never be the same, and she already knew that. She needed to get a few things, including the picture of her Father. She turned down the hallway and started down the stairs towards the lobby.

Oni appeared beside Seras, he needed his mood lightened, that conversation had not been fun, but it had been useful, and he knew that now he had someone he could trust without question, now he had a true ally in the convention of 12, not a friend, but an ally and that was better than nothing. "So going home, I think ill accompany you, I need to get my mind off of some things and I wouldn't mind bouncing some ideas off you, you have more knowledge of modern things and well its good to have a second perspective that it is." He smiled but it wasn't wicked but a true smile.

Seras smiled over to him. "Alright." She said. "It's not far from here. I am sure we could take the bus and walk a little bit." She smiled and walked through the door, the sun fading off into the distance as the darkness overcame the skies. "It has been a long day..." She sighed. "..I see you've finished with your fun." She looked down a moment. "I hope you didn't scare them too awfully bad." She laughed, walking towards the bench where the bus would soon pick them up.

Oni smiled slightly, "yes my fun was somewhat pre empted but at least I made an ally for It." he shared with her the conversation between them and looked at the bus as it approached, "Uh, is this thing safe? It looks like a moving deathtrap to me, noisy smelly and ugly as sin."

Seras couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. It is very safe. Don't worry, Master. I've rode them plenty of times. They have yet to blow up." She smiled and to him and stepped into the doorway and handed the driver some money for the both of them. She walked through the isle and sat down at the window. "It will be alright," she nodded to him.

Oni stepped hesitantly on board and jumped as the bus backfired, "then what the hell was that?" He mumbled as he walked back to the seat, "goddamn stupid 21st century technology death mobiles." He sat down and after a moment looked to her, "on the way back we fly. anyway, the only things they had on combating Anderson was a high powered shot with a rifle at a precise angle... lots of math... something called quantum mechanics, do you know anything about it, I know it uses a lot of technology, but I hit him with a cuzureyusen as well as my hydro lance more than once and he still didn't go down."He shared with her through the mental link the math and the crude drawings, "I was hoping you had some idea."

She bit her lip and tried to remember what she had been taught in school. She looked towards him. "Quantum physics… all I remember that could possibly mend with this would be that Energy, such as light, exists simultaneously as particles and waves..." She looked to the window. "I'm sorry, but that's all I can really remember. It has been a long time since school and I think someone said that what we learned was just a bunch of crap anyway. I remember about the Teleportation... part of the central paradox. 'As the probability wave suggests, you can get from Point A to Point C without necessarily passing through Point B. Small particles can jump from one location to another without actually moving through space between the points, which is sometimes called a "quantum leap.'"

She smiled brightly. "That's... what I remember. I'm sorry if that didn't give you anything." She bit her lip.

Oni shook his head confused, "I really am out of date aren't I? just an old samurai outstripped by the times... Ah, well, ill just find a physicist and other smart people and read their minds all though that's slow and takes time... hmmm there's one other option but no that wouldn't work hmm what to do what to do." he jumped as the bus backfired again, "stupid thing, how the hell can this thing move? I mean I saw some old cars the last time I was around but they were slow small and well noisy smelly and moving deathtraps. I really should go to a library, or... hmm where do lots of smart people hang out?"

Seras stood and the driver stopped quickly. "We're getting off here, anyway… No worries." She said. She walked back through the isle and stood outside, waiting for him. She smiled. "At libraries, I guess. I am sure there are some good scholars around here."

Oni stood and almost ran off the bus. "Yeah we definitely fly next time. Hmm I really should go spend some time there, and that's what I'm doing tomorrow." He laughed as he walked along, "you know you sure are handy with this current day stuff."

She smiled. "That's what I'm here for, Master." She smiled and turned her head as she looked up to the building she hadn't been to in months. She bit her lip and sighed, grabbing the keys from her pocket. She turned to Oni and walked forward. "...Welcome to... my home." She said, opening the door. She walked inside and grabbed the mail, which was… well… a lot. She held it in her hands and then looked down to the trash, throwing it away. It's not like she really existed anyway, and this would be the last time she'd come here. She sighed and walked up towards her door.

Oni couldn't help but laugh at the stack of mail, "the only time I've ever seen a bigger pile was on sir Integra's desk, and she runs a hole organization."He smiled and walked up the stairs with her, he could sense her sadness of all the things left behind, and after she sat down he did the same, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save your life as it was, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough, and I'm sorry you have to live this life now." He looked to the picture of her father and then to the floor.

She looked over to him for a minute and then walked over, opening the window. "Don't be sorry, Master." She turned towards him. "I don't regret anything of that night when you turned me. Only that I didn't have the strength myself to kill him." She looked down for a moment. "If you hadn't, I am sure he would have... and I would not want to face you being on the wrong side of that blade." She gave a smile. "...It's just when I come back here… I remember my Father." She looked over to the picture. "That's all. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm not... Not anymore."

He nodded a smile crossing his face, "I understand." he stood knowing as much as he didn't want to, it was time to make the offer, "Seras Victoria, It is time for you to be free, drink my blood and you will become master of the undead and walk the night under your own power and will, take my blood and your servitude to me will end." He pulled up a knife and opened his arm holding it out to her.


	31. Chapter 31

Seras looked to the knife and to his arm. She blinked, her eyes dilating. "I w--." Her head shot to the door as a knock came from behind it. Her eyes narrowed and she looked to Oni and then back to the door. She walked over towards the door and turned off the lights, grabbing her gun and pulling back the hammer. She pointed it towards the door. "Whose there?"

Oni scowled at the interruption turning he said, "Mister Anders is it, and it's rude to disturb people at this hour."

Seras blinked at Oni and then turned her head towards the door. She holstered her gun once more and unlocked the door, opening it to see… a not-so-very happy looking man behind it. She blinked, remembering him from the incident with the building and the security camera. "...What do you want?" She asked.

"I've come a long way to meet you… Seras Victoria." He stepped inside and looked over to Oni with a sigh. "I didn't know the both of you would be here." He said.

Seras looked over to Oni and back to him, cocking a brow. "How did you know to find me here?"

"Investigation is my job. Remember."

Seras's eyes narrowed.

Oni swiftly put the knife away hoping mister Anders wouldn't know, "section 2 SIU COID you used to be a mi 5 man didn't you? Or was that your father?" oni wanted nothing more than to kick him out but this was Seras's home so he remained silent.

Seras looked to him, giving him some tea. "Thank you…" He said. "I missed tea… at supper today." He looked up into her eyes, seeing that she just wanted to know why he was here. He looked over to Oni. "It was my father, and I, actually." He sighed and took a sip of the tea. "You understand this meeting isn't supposed to happen." Seras stayed still. "Despite the fact that all of us, our own way are sworn to protect Queen and country, the differences are immense… our agencies, we're human… you're something else."

She growled softly. "We're different."

"Exactly."

"What do you want with me?" She asked her voice firm and demanding.

"You're observant. A copper through and through. But then… so was your Dad."

"How the hell did you know my father?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"That was a long time ago." He said, taking another sip of his tea. "I'll tell you about it all one day. But right now, there's a place I need to take you."

Seras looked over to Oni and cocked a brow, wondering what he thought of all of this.

Oni raised his eyebrow witch twitched occasionally, the sign of rising frustration and anger. "You really are a rude person that you are, and you don't even apologize for it, you come in here insult Seras, and then ask for a favor, if I were in Seras's shoes id tell you to get the hell out of my house, but that's not my place that its not." Oni spoke to her through telepathy and hoped by now she had learned the same, "It's up to you Seras but if you do decide to go id like to continue our conversation before you go."

Anders looked over to Oni, then back to Seras.

Seras sighed and stood. "...I will go with you. But I need to talk with him for a few minutes… I hope you understand that, because if you don't, you are screwed."

He nodded and stood, looking to Oni before walking out of the door and waiting outside in the car.

Oni sighed looking to him in the car, "smug bastard," he muttered under his breath, "This was not the way I wanted this to happen, but it is what it is, what say you?"

She paused for a moment and slowly looked up from the ground into his eyes. She wasn't sure of it, though in the back of her mind… she wanted it, but she knew for a fact that she was not ready. She bowed her head. "I am sorry." She said. "I'm not sure if I am mature enough in my own undead existence to drink from you as of yet. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but with the powers I now have, and the restraints that you have over me, over them... I believe it is necessary for me to learn more. Handling my emotions is one skill I lack in, and I don't intend on causing any harm on anyone I care about." She sighed heavily, thinking she'd never get another chance, or that she was going to disappoint him. But it's what she truly thought and she had thought about it thoroughly before even now.

Oni shook his head, "no you didn't disappoint me in fact the realization that you made is very important, and I must admit... a part of me does not want to let you go... but I knew it was important for me not to hold you if you wanted to go." he smiled and approaching her laid a hand on her shoulder a kind smile on his face, "I'm glad that I am, "now remember be careful, where he intends to go... is not necessarily safe for you, say hi to Helena for me... and tell her that the work is going well, and almost nearing completion, she'll understand."

She gave a small smile and nodded. "Alright… Master." She smiled and nodded. "I will return to the mansion afterwards." She looked into his eyes before pulling away. Before she left, she grabbed a small picture of her and her father, placing it into her pocket before she walked off towards the car.

When Seras got in He sped off the trip was short and very quiet, they pulled up and parked the car. He led them to an elevator pressing the button for the roof. They walked across to a building on the roof, he reached checking his gun he saw Seras pull her gun up and laughed, "No you won't need that I was just checking mine because well... being human leaves me vulnerable."

He looked to the solid large door and knocked, a faint voice came from inside. "Who's there?" "Helena excuse me my name is Harry Anders and I work for mi 5 may I come in, I just want to ask you a few questions just questions nothing more, I promise."

Seras blinked and looked towards the door. "What are you doing?" She looked to the back of Mr. Anders and blinked as the door opened slowly. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, wondering what exactly awaited them.

Seras's eyes widened, seeing the young girl sitting in the huge chair. This... was Helena? Her eyes widened seeing the eyes of this girl. She was a vampire. She bit her lip. "Yo-you're a… child…" She whispered, without even knowing it.

Helena just sat in her chair, closing her eyes. "You've not been a child of the dark for very long have you, my dear?" She turned to Anders. "You brought this girl in the hopes of her shielding you from me...?" Seras's eyes widened. "I must applaud your new cleverness... Mr. Anders."

Mr. Anders nodded and said, "Please forgive the ruse but I really wasn't left with much choice."

Helena gave a soft sigh and pushed herself up from the chair, walking towards Seras. "Were you reborn through carnal means, or have you yet discovered the pleasures of being a woman, my dear."

Seras blinked and looked down to her. "Ms... Ms. Helena. Who are…? I mean… when exactly did you become the undead?"

"A long, long time ago." Helena gave a small smile, looking up into her eyes. "I have always been this way… Just as I am. For forever and forever..." Her eyes flashed. "Mr. Anders, I am a very private individual, and passive. But by inclination and ability, I am no threat as I am sure your investigations have shown. So tell me, why do you insist on this… harassment...?"

Anders watched their conversation, "Yes were aware that you're undead while I wouldn't say your on the side of the angels exactly your part of a small cabal of creatures that don't threaten the night world, but around 18 months ago a new breed of night children appeared lacking the morals and pride of your people they rampaged and attacked my people turning many of them into ghouls, this girl Seras Victoria is a member of the Hellsing organization." His words were well chosen measured in both pitch and rate, so as not to anger the vampire and very abruptly end his life.

Helena turned to face her with fire in her eyes.

"No… but… I-I only kill, I only dispose of those freaks that Harry was just mentioning." Seras took a step back, looking into the child's eyes… of which she knew were hiding fire behind them.

"Through my long years, can you imagine how many friends I've lost to your Hellsing's butchery?"

Seras's eyes hardened as well, but she stayed silent. She was in her home and she would not... insult her. As she was sure it wasn't such the good idea at the moment. "..I'm sorry." She said, reluctantly. She was not sorry for what she was doing, but it seemed to be right to say it at that time.

"Unfortunately." Helena's eyes grew softer. "That apology is not yours to give, child." She stepped closer and placed her hand on Seras's chest.

Seras jumped slightly but looked down at her with quivering eyes. Helena closed her eyes and after a moment, a slight whimper shot from her lips. "Now I understand…" She pulled away. "The one that made you was being kept by the Hellsing Organization." Seras looked down to her and blinked. "It's him…"

She stepped back. "You're speaking of my master? Oni…"

Helena smiled. "You are much blessed. Seras Victoria."

Anders spoke, "We've come to speak with you of the dangers England faces, Humans are using machines to create this new version of freak vampires, they're not refined creatures such as yourself, they're vapid greedy things with dark desires that are a twisted farce of humanity, they are uncontrollably violent and loud still there aren't even close to the source of true power like a vampire such as yourself:"

"This... Prattle… wears on my patience…" Helena said, interrupting Harry slightly. "However, I will be willing to entertain the subject on the condition that you are willing to allow me to return to my solitude." Helena turned and walked back towards her chair with a sigh. She sat down. "Whenever you researched the chip design, or discover a manufacturing problem, it's destroyed. As if someone is impeding your investigation. That is correct."

"Lets get to the point I may be mi 5 but I didn't come here with any sort of official request and I doubt that they will approve but I believe god will forgive me for noticing that our interests run parallel and maybe we can work together for the good of England. Helena, I need information about you and your cabal they may be artificially created but their still honest to goodness vampires, and this investigation has been leading me to believe there might be some sort of traitor amongst your compatriots."

"Enough, Mr. Anders…" Helena said. Her voice was still soft, but it was firm. "We have no such cabal. We are all individuals, we are free from land, country, religion, or your petty forms of human bondage." She closed her eyes softly. "It is however a very tiring stance. I do not wish to leave my home. As old as I may be, there are still many books I look forward to reading." She gave a small smile. "Anybody who disturbs this, I do not count as a friend."

"Humans forget the nature of the world, they treat it as property. You must find the Magna Marta. The first, the Eve of the mortal mitochondria…"

Ander's closed his eyes, bowing his head. "Science was never my strong suit." He said. "I'm sorry…"

Helena laughed slightly, her eyes closed. "My point is that man's will alone is not enough. Raw materials are necessary for any creation. To make a forgery, they must have an original to forge."

"An original vampire?" Seras spoke up.

"I've lived on this dark island for time out of mind. It's my home. No English vampire would be bold in this madness. I am so sure."

"I understand." Said Ander's.

"Good Evening… Ms. Seras Victoria." Helena closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Mr. Anders."

Before Seras turned, she smiled and said, "My master told me to tell you that the work is doing well… Almost near completion." She didn't know what that meant. "He said you would understand." She bowed her head. "Have a good evening, Helena." She bowed herself and turned to walk from her home.

Helena smiled and closed her eyes as Seras walked out. "Good." She said quietly, hearing the door close.

Seras looked to the window as the buildings flew by. She sighed heavily. "She seemed so lonely, didn't she?" She looked back into the car and looked over to him.

"thanks a lot for coming with me, I wish I could return the favor, take you to dinner or something" he mentally smacked himself the minuet the words left his mouth

She smiled and looked up to him. "Thanks for the thought." She turned back to face the road with a smile. She felt a little better now.

He struggled for something to say and of course picked the worse topic, "so I hear you don't drink fresh blood."

She smiled. "Just transfusion blood for me." She looked down for a moment and let out a breath.

he smiled, "Jesus Christ if I was only 20 or so years younger." he stopped at her apartment letting her off. he smelled something a bit off as he pulled away, suddenly he felt a hand grab him and haul him through the roof milliseconds before the car exploded in flames

Seras smiled and turned but shot herself around as she saw the explosion. "HARRY!" She screamed as it echoed through the night. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the wreckage with fear.

oni flew high saving the man from the flames and landing behind Seras, "You should be more careful Anders, see Seras I told you those things were deathtraps!"

Seras turned around and gave a HUGE sigh of relief. She looked towards Ander's then back to the fire. Someone had done that on purpose… "..It wouldn't do that by itself." Her eyes narrowed, showing anger. She walked over towards Ander's making sure he was alright. "Why would someone… want to?" She paused.

Oni looked to him, "looks like you have an enemy Mr. Anders, id watch my back if I were... " suddenly he stopped still staring off into the distance suddenly he clutched his head falling to his knees gritting his teeth, "Get out of my mind!" he fell to the ground unable to support himself the pain became all consuming.

Seras's eyes widened as she saw Oni fall to the ground. She kneeled beside him and looked to him, wondering what the hell was wrong. "Master?" She put a hand on his shoulder. She could tell he was in pain, but… what was wrong? She didn't understand, she didn't see any wounds. "Master!"

Anders stepped back confusion and just a little bit of worry on his face, "what the hell is going on?"

Oni couldn't stop this invasion and he was trying to destroy his mind, "Control arc restriction to level 2, releasing the power!" This sent out a blast wave of energy that Integra could have felt halfway around the world, oni stood his eyes the color of gold. "He's coming, I can see it now."

Seras stepped away from him and looked into his eyes. Her eyes dilated and a feeling washed over her, as if something... something... She looked to Oni. "Whatever he is..." She looked to Ander's knowing he wouldn't understand. But she could feel the coming fight, and the anxiousness that came along with it. She reached down and pulled Oni to his feet. "We must get to the mansion.. Quickly." She looked into his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Integra jumped up. She had obviously fallen asleep at her desk. She blinked, taking a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes, seeing flashes… images of something… of someone, but she knew not who yet. Oni, she said. She knew he could hear her. Get here. Now.

Oni nodded and suddenly his hydro lance appeared in one hand and his katana in the other, he shot the sniper with the one hand, "Mr. Anders under the circumstances I'm placing you under the immediate protection of the Hellsing organization and ordering your immediate temporary transfer," his voice bode no questions, "That's an order Mr. Anders you will snap to and follow it understood?" He nodded and he looked to him, damn alright looks like straight teleportation for the 3 of us. "He put his hand to the ground and a symbol appeared, "desligrate muritempei integra intervalia!" With that they disappeared and were in the main room of Hellsing.

Integra walked towards them, an insecure and angry look in her eyes. She looked towards Oni, to Seras, then to Anders. "What is happening?" She asked. "Or do you even know?" Her eyes were hard, but she was sure Oni could see right through her.

Oni looked to her, "thanks for the insult but yes I do know, he's sending out massive waves of telepathic energy it is an attack specifically directed at me and specifically targeting the Hellsing organization. This is the first one, the one they're making the chips from. He's coming and this will be a battle that could literally destroy England even if we fight it, it still could, I've been sensing a build up of power, something that doesn't happen very often, he's drawing up all of the energy he can and he's going to summon something I can feel it, this is... very bad I have to go make preparations.

Integra blinked; she didn't mean to insult him. She looked away for a moment. She clenched her fists. Scum, thinking they could destroy this place, thinking he could destroy her. She would not go down without a fight, neither would the Hellsing Organization, and neither would Oni. She looked back up. "We will all need to get ready for anything, Oni." She said. "This is a very dangerous situation, and you know more about it than anyone else. Make sure the soldiers know," she looked towards Seras. "Get your troops ready, Victoria." She nodded.

Integra turned and went to speak with Walter. She knew that they couldn't defeat this bastard with only what they had. Walter would be... very busy.

Oni looked to integra, "tell him to talk to section two tell them that they need to get my little project ready. They'll know what I mean." He turned to Seras, "come with me. Mr. Anders go make yourself useful." With that he walked away down to the basement he entered his room, "what I'm about to show you, is not to pas beyond this room, not even integra knows of it." He pushed in a book and it opened a small brick panel inside was a very old box made of stone. he picked it up putting it on the table he opened the box and inside was a small item it looked almost like a tiny shield or badge, it was laid in gold with a large blue sparkling gem in the center, over that was more gold in an intricate pattern, "alright here we go." He stood close to Seras and said, "desligrate muritempe intervalia!" with each word an energy field was created around them and with the incantation complete they appeared in a small room made completely of stone, there were two candles one on either side of the stand which held the secrets of all of Oni's power, and now Seras's as well.

Seras blinked and looked to Oni. She looked over the walls and back into his eyes. "...W-where are we?" There was another strange feeling creeping through her, like… she belonged her in some way. Her eyes led her way from his once more as she looked down towards the candles and the book in front of them. "What is this?"

Oni looked to her, "not where Seras, when, Japan approximately 1835, Edo." he approached the book and opened it their lay incantations and spells that allowed oni to use his powers, he flipped swiftly to the back of the book but they were blank, he turned to the first blank page, "please I need you to unlock the final secrets I cannot defeat this enemy without it." he slapped his hands together and put them to the pages, a white glow came from the book and the pages suddenly were being written he read as the ink appeared.

She stepped forward to the book and watched as the ink danced across the paper as he voiced the words. "What do you wish me to do?" She asked, her crimson eyes fluttering in the candle light.

oni spoke," after I'm done, I expect you to learn, as much as the book will let you." Oni watched as the book finished writing. "now it is complete. and I will finally have the power to defeat them."

She nodded and looked to the writing. She looked to the words, and it was something she didn't understand until suddenly something snapped in her. Her eyes dilated as she looked towards the words, saying them over and over in her head. She understood them... she could read them, and actually know what was going to happen. She put her hands on the pages of the book softly and some of the words started to glow. She smiled and looked to Oni.

oni looked to her, "it judges you worthy to learn at least some of its secrets but the final pages aren't for you." the book swirled and the page reset to its first, Seras would be able to read all the information it would give in a matter of seconds now, and then she would truly be a force to recon with.

Seras looked down to the book and her eyes read over the information in seconds, over and over again those words echoed into her head. It was a lot of information, yes, but she knew she'd remember it. The words, those things were trapped inside her mind and they would never escape, not even once. Her fingers traced one of the words and she gave another slight smile. Her eyes were wide, illustrious. She let her hand drop to her side and she looked back up to Oni. Her eyes showed a bit of a different person, a more powerful force, a more dangerous enemy if not ally. "I'm ready, Master." She smirked.

Oni couldn't help but smile at the transformation, "good then lets go." he stepped beside her and recited the incantation. and they appeared back in his room

She could feel everything much stronger now and she was sure it would only grow even more strong. "Thank you, Master." She said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I am happy that you have given me a chance to learn what I know now, and I will not waste this intelligence." She smiled. "I will use it graciously."

he smiled, "alright were almost ready, now lets go see Walter, it didn't seem like it but we've actually been gone a couple of hours. He walked with Seras to Walters room, "oh Walter do you have something for me and Seras here." he nodded and pointed to one small case and one incredibly huge one, "the large one is yours oni." he looked to it and picked it up, "heavy, but much smaller than the prototype." Walter nodded as oni opened the case to the large rifle/cannon it was literally gigantic with 2 things that looked like clips but they were larger than any other clip, "the forward clip is a energy clip, you'll only get about 12 shots out of this per clip the rear is the fuse clip, you'll have to reload them occasionally for the weapon to fire effectively, this is the ultimate weapon, the particle acceleration beam rifle."

Seras smiled and looked towards Oni's new toy. She smiled brightly. It seemed as if he would like it. Walter was the best at these sorts of things. She looked down to her own case, wondering what goodies he had made for her. Her fingers traced over the lock and she looked back up to watch Oni's reaction to his weapon. It was far too huge for her to handle, but she was sure that he'd be able to. It sounded powerful.

Seras smiled and looked down to her case, unbuckling the lock. She smiled brightly as she reached down into the case, pulling out two handguns. She looked over to Walter. These guns were beautiful -- cold, cobalt steel, a long stock and a beautifully crafted neck. "Whatever it is… I like it." She smiled. "What kind of ammo?" She looked down into the case, seeing a few of the regular bullets. She blinked, looking over one of the others once which glowed like fire. She picked it up and it was a little warm.

Walter smiled to her. "It is called a Viper, Ms. Victoria. You have the normal types of ammo, explosive rounds, blessed rounds and such. But those rounds, my dear, are ever more dangerous than all of them put together. I call it, Liquid Fire." Just the name made Seras smile. "Once the steel hits the target, the liquid shoots through their veins. It's like acid, fire that eats away at you from the inside out. It is a very painful way to die, I am sure. One bullet from this gun should be enough, especially with Liquid Fire. It has quite a bit recoil though, so be careful."

She smiled to him. "Thank you, Walter. I love it and I'm sure the recoil won't be a problem. Thank you, so very much."

Oni smiled patting his gun, "so shall we go for a test fire?" he disappeared and reappeared on the test grounds hoping she could do the same now, he waited for her arrival, while the gun charged.

She nodded and placed the gun back into the case and held it tightly. "See you later, Walter." She closed her eyes and quickly appeared next to Oni with a smile. "That is fun." She chuckled. She placed the case on the ground, pulling out the gun and loading it quickly with a few blessed bullets, explosive rounds, and one liquid fire.

Oni smiled, "yes it is, me first," he hefted the gun up and held it with both hands, he put on the aiming lens that came with it, it almost looked like a futuristic monocle, "you see this thing is so powerful that I cant shoot it strait this thing is supposed to help my aim. He aimed the gun upwards a few degrees and fired. a beam of blue energy shot from the gun and cracked the cement along the floor as it flew when it struck the wall the concussive blast was enough to push both of them back, and when the smoke cleared there was no more wall. "and this thing gets more powerful with each shot?" he couldn't help but laugh "I think were ready now.

Seras covered her eyes for a moment as the blast threw them back. She looked over to him and cocked a brow, looking back at the wall. "Wow." She said.

Seras held her gun tightly and turned towards one of the trees surrounding them. She threw the rounds into the gun and smiled, pulling it up. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger a few times. The bullets swam through the bark of the tree, destroying it completely. She smiled and turned to another tree which was far away from the others, but not as close to the mansion knowing this was the liquid fire round. She smiled and fired the bullet. It was like an arrow, raging through the tree sending a line of fire up its branches, destroying it completely. Her eyes flickered in the flames and she turned to Oni. "..Heh."

Oni nodded and said much the same before extending his hand he called the fire to his hand and it danced in a spherical shape just above his hand he lanced out and a beam of pure white flame struck down 5 trees in one swipe, "fire earth air water the four elements I now control." he reached his second hand up to the sky and lightning came down and formed into another sphere. he lanced out and much the same thing happened but on a far more destructive scale he left huge pack marks in the ground and could call it down to locations as lightning strikes even up to 1000 yards away, "This is just my first new power."

She smiled brightly, but she would hate to be on the bad side of that. She turned back to the damage they had both just done and smiled. "I think we're ready..." She repeated.


	33. Chapter 33

Oni smiled and disappeared, he reappeared in Integra's office, "were ready, did you see my new weapon?" he laid it on the table the table groaned in complaint with the weight of it, "this will be able to take down anyone the paladin, the enemy everyone, I've also made... a journey and unlocked the final secrets to my power, I've finally learned the final attack, and Seras has learned about half of it."

Integra looked up from her desk and looked down to the weapon. She bit her lip, trying not to smile. "It looks very heavy, but I am told it is very powerful as well." She stood and walked around her desk, next to Oni. "We have word of a very suspicious castle up in the hills. I do believe that we should check it out. I want to find this foul demon and destroy it as soon as possible."

Oni nodded, "trust me it's not going to be that easy but it's a start that it is, when do we leave?" He picked up the weapon so as the desk wouldn't break.

"Now." She said and started to walk towards the door. "The helicopter has already been prepped and the team is now on their way. Including Seras."

Oni smiled, "good ill tell Seras" with that he phased through the wall into the helicopter bay. This would be interesting.

Integra walked through the corridors quietly, hoping this would go as planned. She had a feeling it wouldn't because nothing really ever did. She sighed and walked up the stairs to the Heli-pad and looked to Oni, getting into the Helicopter. She looked to the pilot and sighed, placing the headphones over her ears.

Oni watched as the helicopters lifted off after Seras and her troops loaded on to a larger one, they flew off at top speed but they wouldn't be there till morning, everything still told him that something wasn't right, perhaps it was this flying version of the death mobile that set him at odds, he looked around wondering what in the hell kept this thing in the air. And how much it could take before it dropped like a lead balloon and killed everyone inside.

Integra sighed and looked back to Oni as the light shot into her eyes. "...Prepare yourself." She said. She looked down to the ground as they lowered to land. She stepped out from the helicopter and sighed. The wind splashing her hair into her face. "Subdue the freaks." She said as Ferguson approached. "This castle seems to be the ideal home for a mock vampire." Her eyes narrowed, looking at its stone walls.

Oni was happy to be off the flying deathtrap and he looked around, something wasn't right, "unlocking control arc restriction to level 3." He stepped forward from Integra and held out his hand a raven formed with four red eyes and flew off.

Her eyes narrowed, watching the raven fly off. She stepped forward and watched as Seras and her team ran into the building.

Seras kept her team behind her. They were all ready, she hoped. If anything was here, they'd sure as hell destroy every part of it. She jumped hearing what sounded like a gunshot. She turned to them. "Stand ready!" She ordered, walking through them.

She kicked the door wide open and ran inside. All of it was dark as the night sky, and tension ran through the air along with fear. She could smell it almost as well as she could their blood.

Her eyes fell upon the body on the stairs. Its hands out to their side, blood seeping from their mouth as they lay upside down on the white cross painted beneath them. She blinked hearing yet another gunshot.

The light from the soldier's flashlights danced across the black stone walls, searching for anything and anyone. "It's wrong… Something... something is here." She could feel it, rushing through her spine and through her throat. It was on the edge of painful, but not quite there yet. One of the soldiers looked at her and she put her finger to the headphone on her head. "What?" She said as a sound of rage trampled through her. "Understood. Come on, we're pulling out!" She yelled. She was reluctant, but she did as ordered.

Integra looked up after a moment and her eyes widened, seeing plenty of helicopters hovering in the air. "Why is the S.A.S. here?" She asked.

Oni looked to the helicopters, "No, arrogant assholes Integra you cant let them go in, if they do, they'll all be dead by morning there is way more going on here, you cant let them in, I don't care if you have to conference with the queen herself, if they go in, they sign their own death warrants, and I cant do anything to stop that." he looked to the helicopters then to Integra and then to Seras's unit coming out, he made his rifle disappear and checked he was still wearing his hydro lance and sword.

Integra looked over to see a military truck pull up. A man stepped forward, walking closer and closer looking straight into her eyes. She kept in mind what Oni had said.

"I am hereby ordering your Organization to make a complete withdrawal."

"This tainted castle must first be purified by the Hellsing Organization."

"Well the situation has changed. We have discovered that the IRA has been using this place as a weapons depot." Her eyes grew angry and she clenched her fists. "There is a high possibility that there may still be some of the most wanted terrorists in this country are still hiding inside." She was about to say something but he interrupted. "Even if they have become something inhumane that does not mean that their guilt as a terrorist has simply been erased. We already know about all your gear and your strategy. Just try to remember you're not the only outfit trying to protect this country." He looked into her eyes, into Oni's and simply turned and walked away.

Oni looked to the man and said, "why is it that people don't listen to their best interest, why is it that it takes putting a gun to someone's head just to convince them to save their own worthless hides, I will tell you this and you had best listen, If you go in there, you die end of story period exclamation mark. The man looked to him, "Is that a threat? Your just as bad as the rest of them vampire scum, yes we know what you are, and you're no better then them." A low growl escaped and it sounded like low rolling thunder, "that's not a threat," he pulled up his rifle, "This is! You go in there and you die!"

Integra simply stood there, refusing to stop him from doing it. "It is the truth, let us finish our job and then we shall leave." She stepped forward. "We do not intend on having you or your people's blood on our hands. Do you understand me?" She asked fire in her eyes. She turned back towards the Castle and nodded to Ferguson.

She paused only for a second before a blood-curdling scream shot from her lips. She put her hand to her head and fell to one of her knees. She looked up to see someone in the distance and tried to pull up her gun, but couldn't. Images flashed through her head, images, over and over again. It felt like someone was bashing her over the head with a sludge hammer. She forced herself up. "Sir… There's… something here. I can… Ugh. Feel it." She pulled up her gun and started shooting at the figure that she thought she saw, but nothing was there. She blinked, the pain went away and the soldiers just stared at her with surprise and a what-the-hell kind of look on their faces. "Spread out." She ordered.

Oni opened his eyes, the telepathic attack this time directed at Seras, he was able to block it out but he didn't know for how much longer, "Your a presumptuous bastard he yelled out and the S.A.S. man looked insulted but oni had all but forgotten him "First me now my fledgling what's it going to be next, you want to fight you come out here I will obliterate you and send your ashes to the ninth circle of hell You cowardly son of a bitch! How dare you insult me this way, what you to afraid to come and face me, just send images of your ugly visage from far away, and watch from a safe place, if you have any guts if you have any honor come out and face us!" He had completely turned away from the S.A.S. man and ignored all but his target, "if you don't I know where you are and I will fire by the count of 5!"

The solders looked horrified as he powered up the positron beam rifle, one of the S.A.S. men ran up and told him what that weapon was and what it could do. His eyes grew 3 times their normal size and he yelled out, "get back clear a 300 yard radius secure the perimeter! "The men openly started running as oni pointed his weapon towards a nearby hill.

His eyes opened slowly as a smile drifted across his face. Laughter echoed through the skies. "Now is not the time. We will fight soon enough and I hope you are ready." His smile widened. "I don't want to fight an unworthy opponent such as you are right now." He smiled and turned, disappearing from the hill like he had turned into dust.

Seras leaned against the wall for a moment and took a deep breath. Most of the pain had subsided, but there was still that throbbing headache. She looked to the soldiers. "Nothing here!" They reported. "Nothing other than bodies." She said into the mike to Ferguson. "We're coming out." She said. She looked back into the darkness for a moment as they started to pull out and sighed. Just because the threat wasn't visible didn't mean that it wasn't there.

Oni was literally seething his gun disappeared and he turned away trying to control the rage within, "go ahead run you cowardly bastard." oni said under his breath. He turned to Ferguson and Integra, head home I'm going to chase this asshole until he dies." with that he flew off at high speed.

Integra looked to Ferguson and turned. She hoped Oni would be alright and hoped he'd return soon. She stepped towards the helicopter and looked to Ferguson. "Return to the mansion." She said. "We've done all we could do at this point." Ferguson nodded and Integra's helicopter lifted off, flying home.


	34. Chapter 34

Walter watched as Integra returned, "welcome home sir Integra, young Laura is waiting for you."

Integra walked towards him and blinked. "Laura?" She asked and looked up to see a young woman's figure on the balcony. She gave a long pause. "...Laura Hellsing."

"Integra!" The blonde haired woman smiled. "It's been too long."

"Laura. Hello, dear sister." She stepped forward and met with Laura at the edge of the stairs.

"I've missed you, Integra."

They both walked into her office. "Sit down, Laura…" Integra said and sat behind her desk. She grabbed the dagger and ripped open an envelope. "You should have called ahead. But it's still good to know that you have a mask of proper etiquette. All of the family living in Avon is doing well."

"That's good." Integra said.

"Don't you ever get lonely here, by yourself?" Integra sighed, clasping the bridge of her nose for a moment. "Why don't you stay here for the night? I'll have Walter prepare a room."

"Thank you, sister." She said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Seras had finally gotten into the mansion and sighed. She turned down the hallway to her bedroom and paused. She threw herself around, a cold breeze flying up her spine. She looked up to see a woman she didn't recognize walking up the upstairs balcony. Her eyes narrowed.

Walter walked up to Seras, "Miss Victoria?"

Seras jumped and turned around. "Holy crap!" She put her hand to her chest. "Oh My God… Don't scare me like that. I know I'm not human anymore but no body no matter what they are doesn't like to be frightened like that."

Walter bowed. "I… am sorry for frightening you."

Seras looked back up towards the stairs. "So who's that girl?" She asked.

"That would be Ms. Laura, Integra's younger sister." He said.

"Her sister? But they don't even look alike." She looked towards Walter's face and gave a nervous smile. "But I guess with their family does have a complex history so I guess those things could happen." Walters's eyes were still as cold as ice, hard as stone.

"Ow… oh…" Walter placed his hand on his heart, writhing in pain.

Seras stepped forward. "Walter? Ar-are you alright?"

He forced himself to fight the pain and stand straight. "Excuse me; I guess I forgot I am not as young as I used to be. I believe I must take my leave for the night. Have a good evening." Walter bowed once more and stepped back, walking away.

Seras watched him and after a few moments, she turned back. "...Something's… not right…"

Oni had tracked the thing down to an old building, "so this is where it ends, would you like a quick death or a slow one?" He readied his sword.

Laughter ran through the darkness. His eyes shot open and he stepped closer. Light hit his body, one of his eyes bigger than the other. A trench coat shrouding his body. He smiled, looking over Oni. "You're Oni…" He smiled wider.

He disappeared within seconds and appeared behind him. He shot his hand to the right and chains rattled. Out came a huge gun, chains hooked to it. He pulled it up and aimed it towards Oni. "I am… Incognito." He smiled. He fired once, the bullet zooming towards Oni.

Oni turned in time to shoot the bullet with his hydro lance, "You're no body? I can handle that because you'll be nobody in a second. Disappearing and reappearing huh? I can do that too." With that he launched again completely gone before slicing his sword through incognito's arm that held the gun.

Incognito's face glowed a bright purple as his arm started to grow back with a few sickening cracks. "Who are you protecting?" He asked, pulling up his gun once more. "It's not like you have a master... anymore."

Integra had fallen asleep at her desk, and she'd been having the strangest of dreams. She was in a bright church, the cross engraved upon the wall in front of a crying baby. A red wave splashed over the child as a skeleton and a woman dressed in red appeared above it. Flashes of a dead woman in a blood ridden tub, her hand pale and still. She shifted and opened her eyes to see Laura hovering over her with a smile on her face.

Seras jumped and looked behind her. What the hell was going on? Her eyes grew wide and she started running for Integra's office.

Laura pulled Integra up and unbuttoned the cross around her neck, untying the tie and unbuttoning her shirt. "Wha-what are you doing?" She paused. "Laura?" Her eyes turned hard. "Goddammit! I, ugh, God… I never had a sister!"

"Laura" placed her hands on Integra's chest, feeling the warmth creep up through her fingers. She bent down.

"I knew that something was wrong."

Laura bent down a little farther and bit Integra's breast. "You evil bitch! How dare you do this to me?"

Integra closed her eyes, trying not to scream. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. "Laura… Is your using that name some kind of sick joke? Is it? There was a Laura taken by the Countess of Constine."

Laura sat straight. "Tell me your true name, Bevanshee. Are you Carmella? Did my ancestors and the Hellsing family kill your people? Is that it?" Integra gave a small smile. "You really came here for your petty revenge?"

Laura reached over for the dagger and smiled.

"I wouldn't bother to waste my soldier's time sorting out a sad she-freak such as you. You're nothing but a--!"

Blood shot across Integra's lap and onto the floor as Laura plunged the blade into her stomach, slowly turning it to only cause more and more pain.

Seras ran faster. "Walter! Integra is in danger! We need to help her!" She said, running up to him seeing that he was in front of the stairs.

Walter looked to her the looking like the angel of death of old. "Don't you dare interrupt sir Integra," he lanced out with the wires and slashed Seras's cheek.

"Walter! Snap out of it! Wake up!" She stepped forward. "Please, Walter?" Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me do this."

Walter lashed out and wrapped it around Seras's neck and brought her to the floor.

Seras fell to the floor and closed her eyes, her mind went into overdrive as an invisible force threw Walter against the wall, pinning his hands. She shot her eyes towards him, feeling something… someone… controlling him. A trance of some sort. She fought with all of her might to get through it and finally succeeded.

Oni looked to incognito, "What have you done scum?" The blade disappeared and was replaced with the rifle which fired immediately.

Incognito pulled his gun and shot a few rounds as well, knowing at least one of them would hit. He smiled seeing the blast fly towards him.

Blood dripped out from the side of Integra's mouth as she looked up into Laura's eyes. "You have such a dirty mouth, big sister." Blood dripped to her side out onto the floor. "O-...Ni..." She whispered.

Integra could barely breathe her vision going in and out as she fought for consciousness. "Do you think you're torturing me?"

She asked, watching as Laura licked her bloody fingers. "You're blood is delicious, sister. Oh, no… I'm just doing what I was told. They told me I shouldn't make you into a ghoul too quickly, but I think it's just about time."

She reached down and took off her glasses, throwing them to the side. Laura placed her hand behind her head and whispered in Integra's ear. "Now dear sister, I'm going to chew through your neck and drink up every last drop of your delicious blood until you're dry. Then, I will give you just a bit of my blood. Just a taste though. Since I can't make you one of us, you will become nothing but a mindless ghoul." Integra looked over and tried to reach for the dagger. "So sorry." Laura said as she bit into Integra's throat.

Integra gave a painful whimper and closed her eyes, hearing her own heartbeat in her head. Her body was growing weak fast.

Oni heard Integra's call his eyes flashed and he disappeared firing one more round He appeared in Integra's office hydro lance in hand, He looked to Integra and his eyes doubled in size, "Buvanshi! You dare attack Integra! I'll see you die slowly for this!"

Laura slowly pulled her lips from Integra's throat, cradling her head in her hands. The dagger was to Integra's throat as she stood with a huge smile on her face.

Integra's eyes slowly opened, which were dilated almost to the point of no return. She let out a small breath as she felt the blade being pushed into her throat.

"Come closer." Laura said, making a bit of blood seep from behind the blade.

Oni snarled, "I don't have to bitch believe what you will cause your going to fry!" He fired the lance the laser blew straight through her head.

Laura screamed and flew back, dusting into nothing but a pile behind Integra's desk.

As the blast threw Laura back, the blade so close to Integra's throat sliced it open. Integra fell back against the chair and slowly closed her eyes, hearing the scream of her attacker. She could feel the warmth spill over her and she clenched her fists tightly, still trying to hold on… and trying to catch as much air as she could.

"NO!" oni screamed as he saw her throat sliced open he rushed to her side catching her as she fell, "Integra," and for that instant the darkness inside of him tried to take over and made him so very tempted to take what was left of her blood he looked to her neck and almost began to lean in, "NO! Control arc release to level one! The Cromwell approval is now in affect releasing the power!" A light grew from within oni and his entire being was focused upon a single thought I will not let that thing win, I will save Integra. The light grew and it revealed the true form of oni.

Integra could feel the light on her face and she could barely hear his voice. She fought to open her eyes, but they opened… slowly. Her body was numb, and she couldn't breath all that well. She was afraid, probably the most afraid she had ever been. She clenched her fists tightly and looked up towards the light of which she knew was Oni. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes.

Seras kicked the door open and looked over to see a bright light hovering over Integra. Without even guessing, she knew who it was. She could see so much blood and she stepped forward, her eyes worried and frightened of what Oni would do if Integra died. "Sir Integra!"

Oni focused all his energy on Integra, "Let what I have be passed unto her, let her be saved, let her be spared." Light began to focus on her injuries and slowly heal them, Walter rushed into the room and couldn't help but fall to his knees with anger and fear, "My god, who, who did this... and what is that?"

Seras blinked and stepped back for a moment, not wanting to bother them... not wanting to stop him. "..It's Oni… he's… healing her." She whispered, not taking her eyes from them.

Integra clenched her fists. Pain shooting through her. She arched her back and gritted her teeth. The only good thing about pain was that you knew you were still alive. She felt something washing over her, something that she didn't recognize but was familiar all at the same time. It swung her into a state of calm instead of fear. The wound on her stomach was first to heal, then the bite mark and the slit across her throat.

Oni was almost out of energy, he moved to Seras, "get her to med bay protect her," once he handed her to Seras he rose in the sky as he turned back into his physical form and slammed to the floor so hard that it cracked the floor splintering it and rendering him unconscious.

Seras did as she was told, rushing Integra into the hospital as fast as she possibly could. She laid her on the bed as the doctors surrounded her and pushed her away. Seras looked down to her hands, seeing that they were covered in blood. Her blood. Seras backed away and turned, feeling Oni drop from her sensory. She blinked. "I'll be right back! Make another bed!" The doctors nodded, hearing the frantic anger in her voice as she rushed off. She ran outside to see Oni on the ground which was cracked pretty deep. She rushed over and kneeled in front of him. "Master?" She placed a hand on his cheek and looked over his unconscious state. Without hesitation, she pulled him up from his indentation from the ground and rushed him to the med bay as well.

Walter was running as fast as he could but he still couldn't keep up with Seras, what had he done, that she freak took control of him like that he couldn't stand it, and then Seras broke him free even after he had nearly killed her. It would have been better to have died by her hands than endure this shame, and to let sir Integra become injured, he couldn't stand it.

Seras laid Oni on one of the beds that was already prepped for the worse. She, then, turned to Sir Integra whose neck was already wrapped and she was on the respirator. She blinked as the doctors pulled the curtain and she turned back around to see Walter. She looked into his eyes seeing what he was feeling; plus, the new things the book Oni had shown her had given her. "...It wasn't your fault, Walter." She said. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Oni with a sigh. She didn't know what would happen now.

Walter looked down "Yes it is, I'm supposed to protect her, I'm the only human that she can trust, and I failed her, I'm just a stupid useless old man. And I can't even accomplish my mission; I have no purpose in this world. He walked away as fast as he could trying to hide the rage and sorrow that raged within him. Oni came to hours later he slowly opened his crimson eyes, "Integra!" he sat up and almost fell unconscious again the pain was excruciating.

Seras put her hand to his chest. "Lay back." She said. She stood and looked into his eyes. "...She's behind that curtain. They're still working on her." She said. Seras sighed, remembering what Walter had said. She would have to talk to him later. "She'll be alright. You saved her, Master." She gave a small smile.

Oni nodded sweat pouring down his face from the strain, "Good then this was worth it." he tried not to scream as his body tried to find balance, "you see Seras, when I used my healing ability's it healed Integra but the light also severely injured me because of what I am... my ... body is trying to find... balance again... and its not a fun thing."

She looked over him. "...Is there anyway I can help… you with it, Master?" She hated seeing two out of the three people she cared about most in pain like this. Walter, he was in pain as well, but it was an emotional pain. She closed her eyes. "I wish there was a way I could help you." She said.

Oni looked to her, "Seras you have... such a kind heart, and you always will, you will have battles within you, once and a while, but I can safely say I believe you need not fear turning into any sort of monster, I'm proud of you Seras, that I am." He took Seras's hand in his and began chanting, "I am become grey darkness tempered by light, steel tempered by flame, we are grey we stand between the candle and the star, the light and the darkness." Occasionally his voice was interrupted as a wave of pain swept over him.

Seras closed her eyes and started chanting as well. She looked over to Integra often, just to make sure that everything was alright. She could feel the waves of pain running through him as he touched her hand. She smiled to him, happy that she made him proud but frowned because of that pain. She took a breath and closed her eyes for a minute. There was both a hidden sadness and a hidden anger behind her. She knew that Oni would not stop until **punishment** was given, and neither would she.


	35. Chapter 35

Oni finally had reached the neutral point, and a wave of energy flowed over him, "it is complete. Thank you Seras, whether you know it or not you helped a great deal." He stood and looked to her I intend to sit watch for Integra, go get some sleep now you must be tired." he nodded to her and walked towards Integra's curtain and phased through The doctors were shocked but oni shook his head making it clear he wasn't here to make trouble but he wasn't leaving either the emergency was almost done he saw 7 units of o Negative hung on the iv and looked to Integra, the doctor spoke, "her wounds were sealed but she lost a lot of blood there's also still a trace of foreign agent and its starting to transform her DNA... she's becoming a ghoul and I don't know how to stop it." Oni looked to her and thought, he wondered what she would want in this situation, she could take his blood it would save her but there is a slight chance very slight but a chance that it would turn her into a vampire but if he did nothing... she would turn into a ghoul a far Worse fate.

Seras watched him and turned away. She walked from the medical bay and walked through the corridor. She sighed and looked up. She needed to find Walter. She walked a little faster.

Integra shifted slightly, a small wave of pain moving through her. The monitor's beeped loudly and a small tear drifted down the side of her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly, the world around her nothing but a blur. _O-…ni… _She knew he was there, or at least hoped he was. It felt like something was tearing her apart from the inside out, eating away at her soul so quickly it crippled her and it felt much worse than anything else knowing that she could do nothing.

Not only had she failed herself, but she had failed her Father... this country, the Queen. Her vision cleared for only a second and then blurred once more. It wasn't fair; none of it was.

Oni looked to her, "Integra, I and the doctors have healed you, but there is still a fragment of that buvanchi's blood is in your body and it's... turning you into a ghoul... The doctors, they have no way of curing you, the only thing I can do is give you my blood, I am to weak for my pure form and even if I could assume it... it wouldn't help, My blood would override whatever foreign agents are in your bloodstream and heal you but there is a slight chance that it may turn you into a vampire. It's your choice."

Integra looked up to him. She had understood what she had said. She closed her eyes for only a moment. She didn't want to become a ghoul, but she didn't want to become a vampire either. At some points, it seemed good but other points… it scared her. Ever since she was a child, she'd knew she'd one day have to either say 'yes' or 'no' to become one of them... and if this was the day, well, she didn't know. She opened her eyes and moved her hand to clasp Oni's in response.

Oni looked to her, "I understand, ill do everything I can for you I swear." he looked to the packets of blood they were almost all the way in; he hoped that would bring up her volume enough for the transformation not to take place. He sliced his wrist open and put it to her mouth. _please let this work, _was a chant he held over and over in his head_, I know she doesn't want to be turned all I can do is try._

Integra closed her eyes slowly as the blood dripped between her lips down her throat. It was bitter, yes, but she knew it was for the best. She swallowed it, though reluctant, she did. She could feel it ran through her and as soon as her lips were completely covered with crimson, the pain had stopped turning into a numbing wave. Her body relaxed and she reached up, finding an unknown strength and pulled his wrist from her lips. She opened her eyes and looked up into his, keeping her hand upon his as she closed her eyes again.

Oni nodded as his wrist instantly sealed itself he sat down holding onto her hand and began to do the only thing he knew, he began to sing that song that he had all those years ago, and he waited.

A small smile fell upon her face and she fell into a sleep not even Armageddon could pull her out of. She had thought she'd dream of those nightmares she had and that actually had came true, so many times but she didn't. She dreamed of that night, that night that Oni had probably helped her the most, maybe except for now. The night of her Father's funeral. A few hours later, she opened her eyes, that melody still in her head. She blinked for a moment and looked over to Oni.

Oni looked to her into Integra's blue eyes, he looked to her and all that came out was her name but it held more meaning in it than a thousand words it was a word spoken as a father to a child and yet as a father to a wife at the same time, and for the first time in years tears actually formed "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Integra blinked and pushed herself up, leaning against the pillows. She looked over to him, into his eyes and pulled him over by his hand. She looked into his eyes once more and reached up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect myself." She whispered her voice still a bit raspy and quiet.

Oni nodded, "Perhaps... perhaps next time we'll protect each other hmm?" a slight smile appeared on his face. "you should rest now you've been through a great deal."

"I've rested enough." She looked down for a moment. "Thank you." She said, looking back up into his eyes. Her own was a bit teary. The only thing that really had kept her sane, that kept her here was that song that was stuck in her head.

Oni nodded and stood, "Ill speak to you later." he disappeared, he was truly exhausted and only made it halfway there, he walked down the basement, "This is getting old." Oni walked into the room. He lay down and thought on what happened that night.

Integra blinked and watched as he disappeared. She sighed heavily and laid herself back down, softly. There was still some pain, but it was much less than what it was before. She closed her eyes and softly fell into a deeper than deep sleep.

Seras walked around the mansion and she could not find Walter! She looked down to the floor for a moment. He shouldn't have thought that it was his fault; it's not like he meant for this to happen. He was caught in a trance that no human could resist and she had to fight her way through it herself. It wasn't his fault that Integra was hurt and she didn't blame him for what he did to her either... Because it wasn't really him doing it.

Walter was sitting in his room and considering what to do, he knew this day would come, the day he could no longer complete his mission, and the day that he failed sir Integra was the day he would die. he thought about what to do, oni would probably help if he asked; it would be an honorable death... He got up and began to walk to Oni's bedroom, he knocked before entering, He saw the lid to his coffin closed and sat down, knowing oni could still hear him, "Oni I have come to ask you a favor." his words were calm and cool though they trembled somewhat. "You were a samurai, and you know that no true warrior can stand the shame of defeat, not when it endangers the life of the one you're sworn to protect, please assist me."

Seras stopped at the Oni's door and bit her lip. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall, listening to what Walter said. She closed her eyes softly and gave a sigh that she hoped he hadn't heard. She clenched her fists tightly and turned without hearing what Oni would say and started to walk outside.

Oni opened the lid to his coffin, he stood walking over to the chair, he sat down in front of him, a sad smile creased his face but it didn't touch his eyes, "Are you sure of this? once you decide, "he left the rest unspoken; oni had heard Seras and looked towards where she was, "No." Walter looked to him, "Oni you don't under..." Oni looked to him, "you aren't a warrior anymore, you aren't meant to do the fighting, yes one of your jobs is to protect sir Integra, but that is my primary functions, you protect her from the darkness during the day, the darkness of men, and I protect her from the darkness of the night. If anyone failed, it was me, Are you getting that old, have you forgotten your lessons? why did the Hellsing organization focus upon the specific subrace of vampires, the buvanchi? Why?" Walter looked to him, "because they were the greatest threat because they could bend the will of mortal men far easier than any other." Oni nodded as understanding dawned on him, "only in large groups of humans can buvanchi's be defeated, or by other vampires, yes your getting old but you still have much usefulness, if you leave Integra now, I will hold no respect for you, its easy to die, living takes work, I know how that sounds coming from me, but I'm living in my own way you know more than anyone else why I fight, why I live, to atone for the sins of my far past, we all live to push on if you don't then there's no point your story ends and its game over for you, and ill be dammed if ill let that happen to any of my friends."

Seras had walked towards the training grounds and just stood, her eyes covered in the darkness of her bangs falling into her face. Still thinking that Walter had just given up, she became just a bit angry. Giving up wasn't an option -- not now, not ever. Right now, she just wanted to... Ugh, do something. What she really wanted to do was rip that Mock vampires head off his shoulders, into shreds, into nothingness. But she knew she wasn't strong enough right now… that is why she needed to grow stronger. The words from the book echoed over and over in her head and her eyes grew a bright red, flickering and flashing. A small smile, one that was almost as wicked as you could possibly get, danced across her lips. They hurt Sir Integra, and for that they would pay... Not only from her, but from Oni as well. So he was in some DEEP shit. Her smile widened. She didn't want to be considered weak; she didn't want to be considered a lower level than anyone else. She shot her head up as a ball of energy shot through one of the trees so fast it fell over and shook the ground beneath her. The black ball of energy rushed back towards her and hovered in front of her before it shot through another, and another, and then another.. Until almost every tree around her was nothing but mulch.

She blinked and the black ball of energy disappeared into nothing.

Walter nodded and stood; oni disappeared and reappeared beside Seras, "blowing off steam? You should save it for the enemy the battle is getting closer, I can feel it in every bone, focus Seras and you will to, attune yourself to the energy of the world and then go just beneath, there you'll find it, along with more power, be careful however when you do se it, you may have to fight."

Seras looked over to him, her eyes still glowing with an angry radiance. "...So did he give up?" She asked; though she was angry, her voice was soft. She sighed. "I can already feel it, Master. I have felt jolts of it since last night. I just never knew it was this close."

Oni laughed, "Iie, he lives, Seras we all have a moment when we loose ourselves, don't judge him to harshly, he's losing what he was and becoming something different, and transitions are hard. As for your abilities I'm impressed, are you ready?"

Oni nodded "then close your eyes, focus let your mind your thoughts flow upon the world and become one with it, then go deeper, I shall be your guide, fear not I shall catch you if you fall."

She turned to face him and bowed her head a little bit, closing her eyes. She took a small breath and focused as much as she could and soon, it was like she could hear everything, even the beat of the Earth as it turned. Something twisted up around her, like a warm breeze almost before she started to get a little lightheaded. She went deeper and the dizziness grew worse. It was like she knew something was there, but she couldn't reach it yet and each time she tried to, it got farther and farther away. She clenched her fists as images and overwhelming feelings traced through her body -- images of blood, and feelings of both hatred and fear, images of a dancing darkness, and feelings of pain. It was like she had escaped from her body and went into another world not of her own.

Oni smiled and joined her bringing her focus and sharpening it, "your doing well, its a lot the first time you do it, your sensing every human on the planet right now, as well as every living thing, I call this place the life stream, but you have to look lower, beneath it." as if on cue a large black door appeared with the symbol of Oni's seal upon it, "I can only show you the door, it's your choice."

Oni looked to her as she walked in, what could be seen through that door it was as a black whirlwind, in the center was a dark pit with the center of pure light that shot upwards through the center of the tornado, "that is your target, the light, and the darkness you are to become grey, to stand between them, to hold the line, within yourself and against the darkness."

Seras looked to the whirlwind and her eyes narrowed. Without hesitation, she listened to his instruction and stepped into the whirlwind. She closed her eyes and took a breath before her body shot violently straight. She closed her eyes tightly, a slight wave of pain moving through her. It was hard, hard as hell... but she managed for a few moments. The light and the darkness seemed to pull at her from every direction, the darkness pulling more than the light. Kind of like demons and angels in a game of tug of war. The darkness and the light started to conjoin, but it was shaky.

Oni watched what he knew would happen unfold.

_as if from a mirror another Seras walked forward, "Oh your such a good little pet aren't you, yes master I will master, I don't want to become a monster... please help me master, Your pathetic!" The dark version of Seras stood wearing all red, weather that was from the color of dress or the amount of blood could not be deciphered, she licked her elongated pointed fingers her nails were almost more as claws. "You've never tasted his blood after he turned you have you, you should its delectable, and then that wench Integra's blood is even more tasty, its the purest thing you'll ever taste and you'll find yourself keeping her alive just to have more and more, its too delectable." she laughed a hideous sound that shrieked through the night._

_Seras's eyes shot open and she turned to face the other side of her that she hated. She looked into her own crimson eyes. "I don't want to become what we hunt. If I ever became a monster, I would have no hesitation of killing myself." Her eyes grew hard. "I have tasted the blood of a human, and it was the best, but the worst feeling I've ever had in my whole existence." She knew this was the darker side of herself, and she knew that part was within her and would eventually, no matter how hard she hated would come out sooner or later. She could feel a rush of cold fly up her spine and a wicked smile traced up her lips but she shook it off. The smell of Integra's blood had bothered her enough._

_Seras' evil side smiled, "Oh that little guilty feeling, I had that too then I realized all humans were scum, and they all deserved to die, what are humans greedy filthy little pathetic excuses of life, they're cattle, were the wolves, its how it was meant to be, and its how it is, you know that too, the humans you command into battle... you know you're envious when ghouls take their blood, it comes out as anger but that's only because you didn't get to have it... your a killer and an evil thing, what your precious master says "her voice changed into a incredible likeness of oni, "I am become grey darkness tempered by light steel tempered by flame," she laughed again her voice now back to normal, "Bullshit! There is no grey and there is no good, just different levels of evil, and I think what you're doing is the most evil thing of all your breaking from your nature and from what you are." she smiled and a bound Integra appeared by her, she had several bite marks on her neck and she looked pale, "Don't you get it even her she's just sticking up for the rest of the morons, she could rise above it and become more but she refused. Oni refused to make her and so I killed him took his blood and had her for myself, don't you want a taste?" Integra looked to her, "Seras you have to help me give me a weapon, and ill kill this wench myself," she winced in pain as the dark Seras slapped her and bit into her neck, after a moment she pulled away fresh blood covering her face, "don't you want some, your master knows how good it is." She smiled as she slashed into her neck sending blood splattering over Seras. "Go on taste it, become more powerful, I grew more powerful and called a true vampire back." Alucard stepped forward, wearing all black, "having fun my wife?" He smiled devilishly._

_Seras closed her eyes, her thoughts being flooded by these words that was echoing into her head. It was almost like she was being suffocated by her words, suffocated by the smell of her blood. She winced as the blood splattered across her face and she looked up, her eyes meeting those of Integra's. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't real, but God… it smelled like it. Her eyes flashed with rage, flashed with lust, flashed with everything you could possibly think of. The problem was she didn't want just a little taste. She wanted the whole goddamn thing. She stepped forward, her eyes growing with that primal and demonic glaze._

_She pulled Integra towards her and looked down into her eyes, leaning in with a smile on her face before throwing her behind her and kicking the Evil Seras in the face. She was kicking herself but she didn't care. She growled and grabbed Alucard, grabbing his arm and throwing him into the air just as a huge black ball of energy flew towards him with a speed unmatched and a rage behind it that not even the devil could muster. She grabbed up the evil Seras and threw her fist through her chest with a wicked grin. She turned, without even looking at the damage she had done. She smiled, panting… the smell of Integra's blood still getting to her. She stood before her, her shadow pouncing upon the fragile and bound figure. She stepped forward once again and closed her eyes._

_The figures dissolved away, all but Integra who was bleeding, profusely, by the looks of it she would probably die, the evil Seras had done far too much damage, Integra looked to her - her eyes meeting Seras's._

_Seras's eyes grew wider and wider each moment, each second that she heard that heartbeat echo in her head. She stepped closer and closer before she was upon Integra… only a foot away. Her lips opened slowly, showing those hungry and lusting fangs that wished to rip through her flesh as well. She kneeled and pulled Integra closer to her, and pulled the ropes from her wrists and ankles. She had to fight with herself, on a level unknown to man to stop herself from ripping through her neck. "Sir… Integra…" She could barely speak. "You have two choices. You've already lost too much blood," she said. "You will either become a ghoul, or... you will become one of us." Her grew distant and she lunged forward, pinning Integra to the ground. She panted and looked down into her eyes. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE!"_

_Integra nodded and disappeared, the light grew brighter and the tornado disappeared._

Seras pulled back and sat on floor quietly for a moment. The blood was still splattered across her face until it slowly faded away like it was never even there. Her eyes were closed and she forced herself up, still taking a few deep breaths. Was it over? She didn't even want to look, her luck it wouldn't be and that evil bitch would be standing right in front of her. She found it kind of ironic that she was calling a part of herself an evil bitch.

The light glowed pulsing as an item appeared, it was a triangle small but held 3 wires and it held a small fragment of something ancient, when it approached Seras it glowed with a blue white light, it stayed in front of her, "Seras open your eyes." Oni's voice reached her as he landed on the platform.

Seras opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see the bright light and looked over to see Oni. She blinked and forced herself to stand. She took a step towards him and looked everywhere else but his eyes. She had thought she had failed miserably and was awaiting a lecture of the high heavens.

Oni looked to her approaching her, "The triluminary is given to those who are become grey, do you remember the song that filled the Hellsing house when the brothers attacked? I will tell you the songs translation

The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom

And his tongue shall speak judgment

Blessed is the man who endures temptation

For, once he has been tried

He shall receive the crown of life

Oh, Lord, oh Holy Fire, have mercy

Oh how sacred

Oh how serene

Oh how benevolent

How lovely

Oh lily of purity

Oni smiled, "this was a trial, if you were not tempted, then there would be no point, to be tested, to be bashed against the rocks and still stand strong that is the true test of anyone, man or vampire. Congratulations, Entilza Seras Victoria."

Seras blinked and stepped forward, was he serious? She blinked and almost immediately those feelings of insecurity disappeared as quickly as they appeared. She gave a small smile. She actually did something right for once. She looked up into his eyes. "...Thank you." Her smile widened as she ran those words over in her head. That was temptation alright, and to tell the truth, she had almost lost to it. But she fought it with all of her strength. Giving up was never an option.

Oni nodded, "indeed, take it and lets go." He vanished and his eyes snapped open, she had done it, resisted what the void had and came through it in fine style, she was ready now, he had done what he had promised and now she was ready to fight the darkness.

Seras smiled and reached up to grab the object. She smiled and held it in her hand as it glowed with radiance. At that moment, her eyes shot open and she was still standing in front of Oni, still outside, and it was still her in hands. She took a deep breath and almost fell from loosing her balance, all that lightheadedness and dizziness suddenly, all at once, came back to haunt her.

Oni looked to her catching her as she slipped, "That was very draining, you need rest," they teleported to her room and he lay her down on her bed, "sleep well Seras." He smiled nodded and then left the room. He appeared beside Integra and couldn't help but watch her sleep and smiled thinking that this was nice but knowing that this was the calm before the storm He could feel it, this one was made from the dark continent, and he was using his forbidden arts to raise an army, the entire S.A.S. party, he could feel them as they were turned into freaks, and because of the method used, he would have limited control when he got there, for oni too had ties to that dark place, "we walk in the dangerous places no one else dares, we stand on the bridge and no one may pass, we live for the one, we die for the one." He looked over to Integra knowing this would be very hard on them.

Seras smiled and placed the object on the table across from the bed. Her eyes led her towards the bucket of blood on the table as well. She took a breath and walked away, laying herself back down on the bed. She curled up slowly as the top of the coffin closed slowly. She gave a small smile. This night had been both the worst night in her life and maybe even the most intelligible. She closed her eyes and softly went to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Integra forced herself to stand next to the bed, happy that she was finally able to get out of it and stay out of it. She wasn't going to rest any longer than she absolutely had to. She imagined her office to be a jungle of paperwork, stacks all the way up to the ceiling, through the windows. She sighed heavily. She looked over towards the window; the night had fallen faster than she had originally expected but she guessed that happens when you slept 15 hours straight. She gave a small smile and pulled her jacket on and fixed her hair over her shoulders. She looked into the mirror, into her own eyes as they narrowed.

Oni had slept heavily that day and when Integra awoke so did he, he wore one of his kimono's and walked up to her out on the balcony, "You know, my father always said, if your falling off a cliff, and you have no way of catching yourself, you may as well try to fly, hoping against hope that the world will grant you one wish, I feel like that this organization is like that now, but at least we have the power to fly, how are you doing Integra?"

"Fine, I guess." Integra said, looking out into the distant night. "What news do you have?" She looked over into his eyes, hoping he'd at least have something.

Oni nodded, "well, were ready on our end but I have both good and bad news, The bad news is that the entire S.A.S. division was turned into freaks, not ghouls, and they did it using thruminology, a forbidden art among my people, he brought them through with the chips as well, these will be some powerful freaks, that's how the chip works, its not technology, its not science, its the darkest art ever known hidden in a metallic box, and he used them combined with his own power, now for the good news, He is from the dark continent, the most evil and darkest place in the known universe, but because that's where he draws his power, I will have some control over them, when we go." He looked to her knowing she wouldn't like this.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "We tried to help them, but I guess it is never good enough." She turned towards him. "I am sure it will happen soon -- this is the calm before the storm, but I am sure it is more chaos than we see. This vampire is dangerous, very dangerous, but I do know we will win. We can never fail because failure is not an option." She opened her eyes slowly, not really knowing what else to say to the news she was just given. "...Is this the beginning of the end?" She asked quietly, her voice still calm.

Oni looked to her shocked by what she had said, he reached his had out and gently took hers, "Never, as long as we refuse to give up, as long as we keep fighting, we never loose, the only way the end can come is if you let it, Velin said, that in every conflict there are two sides, ultimately, the side your on and the enemy, one must loose the other must win, it is the very nature of the universe, but what is not predestined, is our will, if we fight with everything we have, then we never loose. I promise not to stop fighting if you do the same." His eyes held a bold determination, and his will, as he gazed into Integra's.

She looked into his eyes and gave gentle smile. "You're right." She said and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Oni. She let out a sigh of relief. No matter what she did, she felt as if this was going to be the end of both the Organization and the end of her and everyone else in it. It was a horrible feeling and the only way she could ever get rid of it is with Oni's words. He had always been beside her, he had always helped her, and he'd always be there. "I will not stop fighting." She whispered with a smile. "...Never."

Oni smiled, "then we'll win." he was glad she accepted him both as what he was and saw past it and regarded him as a true friend, and perhaps more, he knew that eventually an end would come, an end to this one called Integra, and he didn't want that day to come, but for today they had each other..

Integra smiled. She wanted to stand there for as long as she could, maybe even forever but she knew she couldn't. Not if they wanted to live passed next week. She gave a sigh and pulled away slowly. "Unfortunately, we both have work to do." She said. "I must get started, or I shall never finish." She gave a small smile. "And if you laugh at me because of those huge piles of paperwork, I'll make you do them all by yourself." Her smile widened. "See how you like it." She nodded and before she walked away she embraced him tighter. "Thank you, Oni... For... for just being here." She smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

Oni smiled, "always Integra, always." he smiled and disappeared, he reappeared in the crew barracks most of them were not on missions tonight, "alright its time you get off your collective ass and lets get training, soon you'll be up against an entire S.A.S. regimen, and you frankly aren't ready. I'll see you in the training grounds in 5." he disappeared, he would have them running training scenarios till dawn and beyond.

Seras hadn't had the best night after she had left to sleep; dreams had haunted her... They were like the test that she had passed that very night and first, she thought it was another one of Oni's tests… but it couldn't be. It was... They were just too graphic, too violent... and God, the urges surpassed any test. When she had first awoke, she had to drink at least 6 packets just to stop her from ripping apart a human. And that man… that man in those dreams, she knew she had seen him before. His voice was so haunting and it echoed in her head even now. 'Taste them, Seras Victoria. You know you want to. Taste their crimson life.' She shook the voice from her head and walked through the corridors. She was still looking for Walter because she felt as if she needed to apologize to him. But she also had some other things to speak with him about. She had heard about Oni taking the soldiers for a… training session and smiled. Oni was a good teacher, and dammit, they would need it.

Oni had them running mazes and drills all day, they had all been finally equipped with the hydro lances as a sidearm he was going over the four attack steps over and over, "Block, attack, repost, parry." as he said the words the solders moved the staff's extended they were as one now after 3 hours of straight training. He sensed Seras was troubled and sent her a telepathic message, "Seras, before you look too deeply to yourself, I believe your under another form of telepathic attack, try to block the images out, use the meditation I taught you, and if all else fails, Helena may be able to help you." with that said he closed the link and began to pair off the people into live sparing groups.

Seras paused and nodded. "Yes, Master." Seras started to bite on her bottom lip and headed straight for Walter's office. She laid a note on his desk, -- "I'm sorry," -- and walked back out. She had tried, but her memory had just brought those images right on back. She sighed heavily and walked back to her own bedroom, changed and headed towards Helena's. She hoped Oni was right, but didn't doubt it. He always was. She stepped from Hellsing ground and walked towards Helena's, thinking all the way there what exactly to tell her and how she'd be able to help. A feeling crept up through her stomach, and that feeling. It wasn't good. She started running towards the house and hoped, hoped that Helena was alright.

She looked towards the door and sighed a HUGE sigh of relief seeing that on the outside, everything looked fine. She knocked on the door softly. "...Helena?" She asked. "It's me, Seras Victoria. I spoke with you a couple of nights ago…" She knocked a couple more times. "Helena… Please..." She leaned her head against the door. "I need to talk to you…" An image shot through her head again and she shot her body up and kicked the door open, holding her gun in hand. "HELENA!" She screamed as it reverberated through the very big library of Helena's home. "Helena?" The candles were lit and were around, hanging so beautifully. The music of the record player had stopped, but that crackling sound traveled to her ears. "Hel...en...a?"

Incognito walked from the shadows his face covered in blood, "Your blood is of Oni's blood, still you are powerless before me, and even your master's pathetic attempts to strengthen you aren't near enough to even fight me." a small once white shoe dropped from incognito's hand, "how could you." said Seras in shock. "I will chew through you're bones."

Seras looked up to him and with fire in her eyes, shot him over and over again with the gun. It was like she was frozen, her feet couldn't move, her eyes couldn't be torn away from him. He was wrong, he was wrong… she could kill him… She could, right?

Integra looked over to Walter, her eyes widening as she read the paper before her. "It is a Royal order." She looked back down to it and stood. "I must go speak with Oni," she looked towards Walter. "I'll be back." She said, walking out of the office, towards the training sessions he was holding for the soldiers. She stopped and watched him for a moment and smiled a small smile. She'd wait until he was finished with this course, but she was sure he had already read her mind and knew all about it by now.

Oni noticed Integra and stopped the training, "commander on deck!" the men stopped and stood at attention, he knew she wanted to talk to him and he looked to the men, 50 more ladies then you can get your sleep. Cary on!" he walked over to Integra, "What's going on?"

She gave a small smile to him. "Don't be too hard on them." She smiled and turned to face him. "I've received orders from Her Majesty. As head of the Hellsing family, it's the first time I've been given this honor." She looked into his eyes.

Oni looked to the men and then to her, "if I don't, the freaks will, I assume you prefer me? As for the ceremony, I think it's a bad time, it's too much, and they'll take advantage, can't you convince the queen to delay it until next week?" Oni looked to the men and said, "Alright 25 more." The men sighed in relief.

"No," Integra said. "This is exactly why I must attend." She knew he wouldn't like that.

Oni looked down, "perhaps you could explain that hmm this week might be a problem, your schedules full up with... Impending danger to the country the crown and the queen!" Oni left English and began swearing somewhat in Japanese, "I'm sorry, I've just had it up to here and I'm starting to show some stress fractures, sorry." He sighed and looked to Integra, "I don't know if I can protect you and fight this war."

"The ceremony is tomorrow..." She said and looked up into his eyes and sighed, closing her own. "I'm sorry if this is causing you stress, but we are in the same boat... I cannot disappoint the Queen, for you know exactly what that will do. I know exactly what to do if I am in trouble, and this time, hopefully, I won't be caught so off guard." She said.

Oni sighed, "its not you and... its not physical attack I'm worried about... its... its something just I cant explain, something that has been just out of my reach for a month now and its worrying me badly, too many dark forces, on both sides of the line are gathering, and we are smack dab in the middle, I cant explain it just is and I don't know how to stop it, there is a perfect possible future but right now I cant see it." Oni put a hand to his head and fell to his knees.

"Oni?" Integra's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. "Oni?" She kneeled and put a hand on his hand. "What's wrong?" She was worried, very worried... and you could see that in her eyes. She inched closer. "Oni?" She asked again, hoping this time he'd answer and he'd be alright.

Oni winced as he tried to raise to his feet, "telemetric and telepathic interference they've been putting it out on mass the more freaks the stronger it is and its blocking my abilities, I've been able to keep it out, its blinding me and binding me and I don't know how to stop it, as their numbers grow, so does the power of the field, I've never told you this but, I can see beyond what you can see, beyond the energy that drives all living beings, and I could see the darkness and light below that, I stood in the center and so I became grey, but all of that is being taken from me slowly and surely, incognito must die, or I will."

Integra's heart jumped for a moment and she looked into his eyes. "...You have to remember what you told me." She let out a small breath. "...You will win, I know this. This may be a different vampire, and different numbers, more on the heavy side," she added, "but... I have seen you pull through the impossible, and you will do it again." She blinked. She had no doubts, but she could still worry. She knew he could defeat him, she knew it. "I believe in you."

Oni was breathing heavily even though he didn't need to, old habits died very hard, he tried to concentrate and soon the disruption fell from his mind he stood and looked to her, "then I will do my best, I believe I'm tired, that could be what brought this on. " The solders had stopped and were watching them, "you're dismissed, all of you, the fight comes tomorrow, be ready." He nodded to Integra and walked off to his room.

Incognito smiled, "do you regret not drinking blood and becoming stronger? Do you wish you had stayed mortal? Is your only regret that you allowed that pitiful Oni's blood into your body?" He smiled and raised his gun.

Seras's eyes widened as she saw the bullets didn't even faze him. Her eyes grew with hatred and her eyes turned a complete black as a huge ball of black energy formed as she threw the useless gun and put her palms up. Some of the veins in her face turned as dark as her eyes, showing her complete rage. "I regret nothing of that." She said as the ball of energy grew larger and larger as a bolt of lightning twisted around it with grace. "My only regret is that I couldn't get here faster to kill you before you killed Helena." She pulled her arm back and threw the ball of energy towards him with a wicked smile on her face.

Incognito fired but the bullets were simply absorbed by the dark energy he flew back and landed hard, suddenly the record player started making noise and reset itself to the beginning. Incognito stood and looked around as papers of books started to flutter in a sudden breeze the window above them flashed red and suddenly Helena was standing behind incognito. but she faded away as if nothing but sand, incognito turned and fired but hit nothing but books, suddenly a hand reached out followed by part of a head, it grew stretching the flesh of the monster.

Incognito brought up a knife Seras moved to stop him but she was slammed back, then the knife descended severing the parts of Helena clean from his body. He laughed, "Total destruction, I live for nothing else." and walked out.

Seras fell to the floor, panting. The darkness from her eyes and face had disappeared as she looked upon the head of Helena. "Hel-Helena?" She slowly crawled towards it and looked upon her with sadness in her eyes. She closed her eyes, tears on the rims and clenched her fist. "Damn monster…" She said. "I'm sorry, Helena."

Helena looked to her, "Seras do not cry Seras. Even with we supposed immortal beings when our bodies are torn asunder then our essence's are free, and allowed to wander the heavens, be a loyal and worthy companion to your master oni, he needs you more than he ever says, that thing is like oni in that he is also being kept by humans, his actions serve human designs, Now this is important, you must give this to oni he must receive it, if he does not he may die tonight." suddenly a triluminary floated from one of the book shelves and floated in front of her, "now go, my body will soon be gone."

Seras looked up to see another object that looked almost exactly like her own. She blinked and looked down to Helena. "But I--?" She looked over as the candles started to burn the books around them. She looked back down. "Thank you... Goodbye, Helena." She stood and with reluctance left the house. She watched outside as the fire tore the house apart and she rushed off back towards the mansion. Master, she said, and she hoped he could hear her and she also hoped she'd get there in time.

What am I thinking? Seras asked herself. She stopped and took a deep breath and in an instant, she was in Oni's bedroom. She fell the floor, panting as sweat dripped down the side of her face. "Master?" She said, still holding the Triluminary in her hands tightly. "Helena... That... Bastard… This… She's dead." That's all she could get out.

Oni had just made it to his room and fell in taking the door off its hinges, he looked up lines of black were all over his face and hands, lighting could be seen jumping between the lines under his skin, he was dying.

"Master!" She jumped back up and rushed over to him. She placed the Triluminary on his bed and pulled him over to it as well. She looked into his eyes. No, he wasn't going to die, goddamnit. She looked over to the Triliminary, asking herself why... Her eyes widened. She grabbed the Triliminary and placed it in his hands. "Master… Helena told me to give you this." She said, hoping it would work. It's all she could think of because of what Helena had said. She'd do anything to save her Master's life, not only because it was her duty, but because she did care.

Oni looked to her, give me yours." he extended a hand and his flew from the shelf, he caught it and staggered to the table when he took Seras's he assembled the three into a 3 sided pyramid, he let go and the sides melted into one solid object, then it lit up and shot blue white energy from all 3 sides and a silver beam from the top it shot it up and it passed through the ceilings walls and surrounded the entire building and the beam shot straight through the roof high into the sky.

Seras walked towards the table slowly, watching the light and watching Oni. What exactly was he doing? What was happening? She looked to him, hoping soon his condition would get better.

Oni stood the lines disappearing and everything else returning to normal, "Helena, thank you for your sacrifice, I'm sorry." He looked to Seras, "The triluminary is truly complete, 3 people 3 triluminaries make the true triluminary, this will keep them at bay and give our side more power, I heard what he said, he just wants to destroy things, that bastard, it makes me want to destroy him even more."

She smiled softly as the lines disappeared and faced him. "It's almost daylight; do you think he'll attack now?" She asked, hoping he'd say no. What would happen now...? She knew Oni would win, but... Ugh, she just had this feeling and she figured he had it as well. Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

Oni shook his head, no tomorrow night, and its going to be a trap, but they don't realize how strong I am, how strong we are together." He looked to Seras, "we'll go there and wipe them off the face of this earth. Sleep now, tomorrow night, we fight."


	37. Chapter 37

Integra was getting dressed and she pulled her hair from the back of her jacket. She looked over to Walter and sighed. "Don't worry, Walter. I didn't intend on leaving the mansion." She closed her eyes. "The Hellsing family is of ordained order. After consulting with the Queen, she agreed that it would be appropriate to hold the ceremony here. Does that suit you?" She opened her eyes slowly.

Walter just about passed out, "Her majesty... she's coming here? Were not ready I've got to get ready." He flew out of the room at top speed to make preparations.

Integra couldn't help but smile as he rushed out of the room. She turned towards her desk and slowly walked over towards the window. Her eyes were an icy cold blue. The Queen would be here, and they all would have to protect her after the attack. Her eyes narrowed and she hoped everything would go according to plan. She closed her eyes and sighed. "...I hope this works." She said in a hushed voice.

Some hours later as the sun began to set Ferguson walked up to Integra and said, "I'm sorry ma'am but we've received a distress signal from the London tower it appears its begun ma'am."

Integra smiled. "Heh... It seems as if those bastards took the bait. Go and spill vampire blood. The tower is a resting place for many threats to the crown. The security here will be taken care of by the secret service. Use all available personnel. I'm leaving you in charge. May God and her Majesty be with you." She said, turning to face him one last time. "..Be careful, Daniel." She said.

Oni awoke, "Seras, its time, grab your gear, lead your team into battle and remember, they're freaks not ghouls, they'll use gorilla tactics, remember, you can control them to a limited degree, enough to stop them long enough to put a bullet in their brain. Let's move." he got up and grabbed his equipment and the triluminary which now simply glowed he hung it around his neck and smiled as he walked out.

Seras had slept in one of the chairs in Oni's room, and she didn't even remember how she got there. She blinked and pulled herself up and rushed over to grab her newest guns, ammo, and a few other things. Her eyes widened after a moment as she walked outside seeing that the troops had been waiting for her. "Let's go." She said.

Integra slowly walked down to the basement, the ceremonial clothe draped over her as she held the double-headed staff in her hands, helping her to walk along. She kneeled and bowed her head. "Here in this holy place of Haledon, as a royal arch of Enoch, I offer prayer for our country."

Oni watched her silently, and he knew they were rushing into battle.

Seras jumped out of the military truck, gun in hand and her eyes full of determination and fire. She looked towards Ferguson and sighed. She stepped forward, seeing the sadness and just a bit of fear in his eyes. "...Don't worry." She said. He nodded and looked over as the troops rushed off into the dark doorway of the tower. She rushed off and got in front of them, not wanting any casualties this time. They would need them, and soon. She turned and as she did so, a few of her men fell dead. She growled. "FIRE!" She screamed as heads of freaks popped from the darkness. She pulled up one of her guns and kept firing, over and over again, watching them fall to ash or burn in the redemptive flames of the newest Hellsing punishment. There were a lot of them, too many to count.

She dodged as a rocket came flying passed her and blew up a part of the tower. She growled and kicked the freak in the face, wrapping her arm around his neck and throwing it to the side hearing the sickening cracks. She let the body drop and she shot the freak into the chest a few times just for good measure.

Oni heard and saw what the outside world thought as they watched the news, damn those bastards did it again, He stepped forward and looked to Integra, "Your queen wont be coming, we are betrayed, by the convention of twelve, Walter is just finding that out now, you have two choices, run get out of England and let me handle this or you and Walter can come with me I've given the evacuation order to everyone else, soon the British troops will be attacking us both at the tower, and here, Its time," the triluminary glowed as the shifts of power changed.

Integra turned as her eyes widened. "What did you say?" She stood, letting the clothe drop to the ground. She turned just as Walter came in.

"Sir Integra!" She put her hand up.

"Dammit!" She clenched her fists so tightly her knuckles almost broke.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" She screamed, tossing the staff to the floor. She took a deep breath and looked to Oni. "Go…" She walked towards Walter. "Damn idiots.. This cannot be happening."

oni nodded, "order received. " he simply disappeared he appeared in the castle as freaks milled about he brought up his hydro lance and began cutting a swath through them instantly. "So Incognito you're just going to hide forever or are we going to get this over with you sad sadistic freak."

Seras looked up just as a freak pulled from the darkness and held a knife in his hands. "Don't FUCKING think so!" She screamed, pulling him down and shoving his own knife through his back. She looked behind her, many of her troops were dead. "Don't give up!" She screamed. "Don't give u--!" She screamed as a blade was shoved through her stomach. She roared and grabbed the freaks head and shoulder, ripping him apart with rage. She grabbed the knife and threw it towards another one and the blade went straight through its head. Seras turned as one of the other troops throat was slit and he dropped a grenade. "Shit!" She yelled, jumping out of the building and away from the explosion. She looked up to see to Freaks as they went their separate ways, running. She growled and forced herself up, grabbing her gun and shooting them both into dust.

Oni smiled as a light flashed in a room 3 story's up, he disappeared after decimating about 50 freaks and then teleported into the room where incognito was leaning against a wall full of weapons, "So you finally decided to show yourself I think its time you die" he pulled up his particle accelerator rifle and fired.

Incognito's eyes opened slowly, and one glowed a bright red. He stood as the light shot into the room, showing a few purple lines across his body. He looked up as Oni shot the rifle and was thrown towards the wall. His head hung from his shoulders after the dust settled and he moaned and groaned with pain. His gun at his side.

"This is all you've got, after taking up all that power, after throwing the natural balance away, you're greedy stupid and power hungry an idiot." He fired again and again blasting holes through him and through the wall.

After a while of painful moans, Incognito's head finally hung limp. Laughter echoed through the darkness and it grew louder and louder. Light started to shine through the walls, casting light upon his body as he tore himself up. The wholes in his body, though huge, started to heal almost immediately. They were as if they weren't even there. His eyes widened and he looked up into Oni's eyes. "Prepare yourself." He smiled as lasers of light shot through their surroundings. "...To die." His laughter grew louder and louder, watching him.

Oni smiled, "at least you've got some fight in you, those lasers are interesting but I've got my own version."He dispensed with the human weapon and extended his hands a black version of the lasers formed and shot straight through incognito stopped and slashed him into pieces. They withdrew and oni focused bringing fire into his hand he lashed out and a beam of fire engulfed incognito.

Incognito closed his eyes, as his body was torn into shreds. He did not feel the pain any longer -- still a smile held on his desolate face that was now on the ground. The lasers rushed towards Oni and they would chew through anything that stood or even existed in its way... Just as it was meant to do.

Seras had been running through the building with speed and agility, but she still didn't make it to Ferguson in time. She looked up to see him shake his head with sorrow in his eyes. Blood was all over her body and she stepped forward. She already knew what was going to happen and she didn't want it to happen! She screamed as the bullet shot through his head, shot through his chest and he landed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. "FERGUSON!" She screamed and rushed over to him. She kneeled, cradling his head in her lap and looked down into his eyes as he faded away. "I'm sorry..." Tears made their way down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't make in time! I'M SORRY!" She screamed as the building the sniper was hiding in blew up with rage.

She turned to the other soldiers and they stood in fear. "Get out of my way!" She screamed. Lightning cracked across the sky. She turned as the police raised their guns to point them at her, but they were all turned away and pointed towards them. "FUCK YOU!" She yelled. The guns started firing and she turned to run. She knew where Oni was, and she knew he would soon need ammo… She could feel the vibrations of his guns through the buildings and he had already fired a couple of times. She took a deep breath and blinked as the guns fell to the ground, leaving the soldiers untouched but scared as all hell. The bullets flew passed them, missing only by hairs. They knew not to fuck with her, not to fuck with Oni, not to fuck with Integra, and not to fuck with the Organization... but would they follow their senses, common sense... Hell no. Seras ran faster and faster and turned down the hallway as the room started to glow a bright pink. She gripped the shell for Oni's gun tightly. It was huge… Very huge, but he needed it… and she would never let him down. Never; she'd always be there, just like he'd always be for her and Integra both. "MASTER!" She screamed just as she saw the lasers heading straight for him. She rushed forward, the round in hand.

Oni put his hand up and a black energy field sprung up the lasers charged against it spark flew as energy clashed on energy, "control arc release to level 4." The energy field grew and threw them off dissipating them, "what was that? Your trump card? Is that truly the best you've got!" The gun flew up in his hands again as he changed out clips with Seras's He switched it into rapid fire. Firing again and again.

Incognito growled and turned his head towards Seras. Hit him where it hurts. He smiled as a shot flew towards Seras with the speed of light. He laughed louder and louder, just letting his arms rise up from his sides as the blasts shot through him. "This cursed tower calls out in hunger, eager to have your blood." Ribbons of light rose up behind Incognito, deflecting the blasts as if they were nothing. The blasts shot passed him, destroying most of their surroundings and he stepped forward, the rubble of the stone walls that were destroyed falling behind him as well. The ribbons slowly wrapped around Oni's chest and up his arm.

He looked over to Seras and smiled right before the shot swam through her chest. "Goodnight…" He said.

Oni struggled but the ribbons burned and the pain grew, he saw Seras go down and looked to incognito his eyes black, "now you've pissed me off!" He disappeared and reappeared behind incognito he drew his sword just fast enough to sever his head from his body. He ran over to Seras and held her, "Seras are you alright? Come on stay conscious for me, come on."

Seras looked up into his eyes as blood dripped from her own and down the side of her cheek. "...Master." She smiled softly and winced.

"I've found your only weakness." The voice echoed through the darkness. "You are strong in mind, but when it comes to those around you... you are weak. That bond, that friendship makes you weak and you will die because of it." The ground beneath Seras and Oni began to glow brighter and brighter until the light wrapped around them, wrapping around Oni with a tight grip. Seras dropped to the ground, a pool of blood gathering beneath her. Incognito appeared in front of Oni, just the purple lines on his face visible before his eyes opened slowly. He smiled as the blasts that Oni had shot towards him returned, ripping through his body with a quickness and merciless speed. "How does it feel… to have a taste of your own?" He stepped forward to watch him. "I want to watch you waste away..."

Oni smiled, "not one bit, my energy my life, you're just pathetic." He held back and in the end screamed as the lines tightened destroying what was oni.

Seras looked up, her eyes full of tears as she watched Incognito and Oni. "MASTER!" She screamed. Her eyes were wide, angry... scared. Her mind clicked and her body shivered with something crawling up through her spine. She forced herself up and she crawled over towards him. "Master...?"

Integra looked over to Walter. "...Do you remember how to fly a plane?" She asked, though a small smile on her face she knew that Walter could see right through it. Her mind was racing, as was her heart. She didn't know what was happening and THAT'S what scared her the most. The fear of the unknown is greater than any. She looked into Walter's eyes; hoping they'd get away in time… but doubted it.

Oni looked to her, "Seras... we are become grey, you must restore...the balance you must defeat... him." Was all he could manage to say before his eyes closed and he was no more.

Walter smiled, fear not Integra I renewed my helicopter pilots license only last month. He looked out the window, "the police are here, shall we be leaving now?"

"MASTER!" She screamed as he closed his eyes. Tears made their way down her cheeks so freely and she turned up, seeing that bastard laugh. "You're loosing a lot of blood, and soon… You will run out." Her vision blurred in and out.

It was like she couldn't move as he simply got up and walked away. She tried; she tried so goddamn hard and she couldn't move an inch. Fury, hatred and retribution was held in her eyes. Her body shot still and her head hung from her shoulders. "I am become grey, darkness tempered by light, steel tempered by flame. We are grey; we stand between the candle and the star, the light and the darkness." As she said this, the strength ran through her veins forcing her up.

Her eyes glowed a bright red as she looked down to what was left of Oni and clenched her fists. Lightning cracked through the sky so violently as what looked like to be a black shield formed around her, glistening in the small bits of light that came from the moon that could be seen through the small window. The veins all over her body were slowly turning black, balls of fire forming in the pit of her hand. "Darkness... tempered by light." She stepped forward. "Steel tempered by flame. We are grey...!" Her voice echoed through the halls of the building as the black shield morphed into what looked like two black wings on her back. Blood was swimming both through her, and out of her, but she didn't give a damn. He would pay… He would pay… "We stand between the candle… and the star, the Light and the darkness." The stone walls around her began to shake. Her voice had slowly became a bit demonic; her appearance showing the emotions that traced through her body. She screamed out as lightning shot from her body, crackling along the stone walls that she walked passed. "You coward!" She screamed. "YOU GODDAMN COWARD!" She screamed, the pitch growing louder and louder. Her eyes no longer showed Seras Victoria -- it showed a complete demon.

Integra rushed off to the helicopter and buckled herself in for a ride. She placed the headphones on her head and looked over to Walter. "Let's get this thing in the air." She had a gut wrenching feeling, but she didn't know what it was. She swallowed hard.

Walter nodded, "yes ma'am" he powered up the helicopter and lifted off as people stormed through the front of the Hellsing mansion

Incognito looked to her, "Grey? Is that what your pathetic master taught you? Is that all he was, you're stronger yes because you draw from the darkness you could be with me bring total destruction give into the darkness and help me destroy this place."

3 helicopters were now chasing them, "Hellsing aircraft stop immediately or we'll open fire." Walter looked to Integra and readied his wires, she had been wrapped in a special foam blanket that would prevent injury, "I'm sorry but this is all I can do for you sir Integra." the helicopters began firing and began to tear the helicopter apart, Walter flexed out the wires destroying the door and allowing integral to fall controlled by his wires until she reached the ground he let go and knew his last duty would be to bring the copter down alive.

Integra fell to the ground with a thump and looked up almost immediately to watch the helicopter. She blinked as she watched an explosion blow from behind the building. "WALTER!" She cried out, hoping to God that he was still alive, hoping that he had jumped out or something of the sort before it happened.

Seras growled and stepped forward once more, the damage the lightning bolts around her heightening with speed. "I am to become grey." Her eyes glowed more and a bolt flew towards him, then another… and another, and another. The lightning turned into fire and you could see the hell in her eyes. "I don't want your negotiations; I don't want your temptations. I want to taste your blood... That's what I want. I want to kill you. That's what I want."

Incognito frowned shooting more of the lasers towards her and disappeared his next guest had arrived. He appeared and grabbed up the unconscious Integra he appeared in a large room and began the ceremony.

Seras roared, louder and louder as the lasers of light ripped through her. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she fell against the wall. The lasers had ripped through her shoulders, her stomach and a part of her chest. She clenched her fists and everything around her disappeared, the darkness… the lightning and the look in her eyes… all was filled with nothing but self-loathe and a sense of failure.

Integra slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left, and to her right. She was pinned, spears through her jacket so tightly she could barely move. She looked up, hearing his voice and her eyes widened. "It's you..." She said it like a curse. "What are you trying to conjure?" She asked, fear rushing through her body but none in her voice.

Incognito looked to her and continued. Her words were meaningless.

"Are you trying to summon something from Hell?" She looked into his eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"HROTHGAR! SET!" Integra's eyes widened. She looked over to the window as another explosion occurred outside; screaming in pain, agony and for God's mercy. She closed her eyes. "You're not really bringing that demon here!"

"I will destroy everything..." He started to walk towards her. "I was born to bring ruin to all that is."

Integra struggled, trying to pull the stakes through her jacket again but she failed miserably. His shadow overpowered her and he bent down.

He was now on top of her and she was sure that he could not only hear, but feel her heartbeat. He looked down and her shirt that was covering her neck shot open. Something forced her head back and she looked up. "Do you really think I will allow myself to be a part of your filthy demonic magic?"

"Set will enter me and together we will send this pathetic town crashing into ruin and you, my young Hellsing, you will make my powers strong..."

She could feel his stare trace down her neck. She closed her eyes, sweat beading on her face. "You are nothing but a freakish blood addict who will soon be enjoying an eternity of pain."

"Mmm... how marvelous, you are?" He grew closer. "I'm going to bite into every part of your being. I will consume every last part of your body and soul leaving you in ruin."

Integra looked away, casting her eyes to the side. "Situation A -- unlock limited release control system to level 1. Activate the Cromwell Initiative. You're master, Hellsing, commands it."

"You're servants have long been destroyed…" Integra's eyes widened. "Now it is time for you to know your death." He reached forward and she closed her eyes.

"ACKNOWLEDGE MY APPROVAL!" She screamed. "ONI!" She screamed again, feeling the weight on Incognito on her chest.

oni suddenly found consciousness, "Approval acknowledged Oni reformed darkness light intermingling before it was dispelled by a blade revealing oni in full samurai battle garb, he stepped forward his blade glinted with power, it was now truly an extension of him, he looked down to Seras, "awaken child, step fourth for ours is now."

Seras looked up to Oni, her eyes widening as she saw him. "Master? You're back…" She forced herself up; the pain was overwhelming but to tell the truth, right now... she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting this organization, this country, and Integra. She looked into his eyes. She was weakened from the wounds, yes, but she could take care of herself. That was easily proven.

Oni smiled, "I never left." He extended his hand and the wounds Seras had disappeared, "Lets bring it." he smiled and teleported to incognito's room, "so this is the room you chose? Hmm good choice, it suits you, it's small like your brain and has many holes just like you're about to have, Cuzuryusen!" He charged straight toward him his blade charged with pure energy, unstoppable and undefeatable.

Integra closed her eyes as pain shot through her neck. She wanted to scream, but it stole away her voice. She arched her back as the blood flew upwards into that daemon's mouth and she clenched her fists, trying to take a breath. She looked over to see Oni and let out a small breath, a smile creeping up through her tired lips.

Incognito smiled and threw his hands towards the sky, wind rushing up from the ground. He smiled, seeing Oni. "So, you've returned... have you? YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

Oni watched as Set came in to incognito and watched, "so that's why you needed all that power, to summon that thing, the abyss." oni actually started laughing, "I see now how truly weak you are you have to cling to that which is foretold to have power, your sad and I truly was getting worried, your nothing but a puppet!" he focused within and energy could be seen flowing from him, both black and white darkness and light, become grey, the triluminary appeared, "You're weak willed strength will never defeat me, will never defeat anyone, this will be your end," he put his hands up beside the triluminary holding it as it glowed shining light upon the darkness, "I am the darkness become the light, become the truth and become that which will destroy that which does not value life!"

"Time to die you sad sorry son of a bitch."

Incognito disappeared and appeared on top of the roof of the building. "You fool..." The set was almost like eels dancing around him. He looked up to the sky and just as he did so, they shot through him. He screamed loudly, the sound echoing over the lands. He closed his eyes and felt the power within him build.

Seras had pulled Integra from the ground, which was well on her way to becoming unconscious. She picked her up and looked over to Oni before nodding her head and disappearing, reappearing outside the building on the front lawn. She laid Integra down and looked to her neck; it wasn't bleeding that bad, but she was sure it had to be rebandaged… a couple of times. She looked up and into the darkness, she saw a silhouette.

"My, Seras Victoria..." He stepped forward, his blue eyes meeting hers. She knew exactly what he was when she saw him -- a freak. He was one of the S.A.S.'s men. Her eyes hardened. This wasn't a smart time to bug her right now... No way, not indeedy.

Oni appeared on the roof, he had taken a humanoid shape 2 arms 2 legs the general form, but that's when the similarity's ended, his skin was silver, and radiant, reflecting the light and the dark, his eyes where grey and energy surged from his entire being, small white lines of energy flowed down his body at random looked to incognito, "So you've merged with set and become its plaything, congratulations, Normally I'd give you a choice tell you to surrender if you don't want a painful death but I think I'll just obliterate you so that no 2 atoms of your former self ever meet again."

"Set… God of chaos that resides within me. Consume this vampire into the Flames of Hell." Lightning flashed behind him, flashing as he turned into the lightning eel and raced into the sky towards Oni. He destroyed almost everything near him, but pain shot through him as he started to grow nearer towards him. "I will see you grovel before me in disgrace. You will become part of Set for all eternity!" He appeared before Oni with fire in his eyes.

Oni smiled, "no chance in hell" he extended his hand and a blast of silver energy hit it and blasted a hole straight through it, "there is nothing in this world or any other that can fight the light of life, the triluminary is the ultimate statement of light and it holds the line against the darkness, before that you are powerless!" He blew another hole through it and another, "This is all you've got even after you've taken that old demon into yourself!"

Incognito threw his hand to his side as his arm started to bulge. He started to laugh as the gun popped from his hand, already loaded and the chains rattled. "I will not fall!" He yelled and raised his gun to shoot at Oni.

Seras kept that FREAK away from Integra as best as she could. "You bastard…" She yelled, seeing the images in her head… the temptations of Integra's blood on her hands began to rise. "STOP IT!" She screamed and charged at him, pounding him to the ground and reached back, putting the barrel of the Viper to his chest. "Drink this." She said, pulling the trigger, knowing the liquid fire would tear through him and throw him into eternal pain and damnation. "Amen."

Oni smiled and watched as incognito drooled green slime into the magazine, "Oh so your ultimate power even with set is drooling? Sad, human weaponry is nothing." He raised both hands firing the silver bolts again and again.

Incognito growled. "No matter what you do… You cannot destroy me. I am bound with the sprits of the Gods most high! I WELCOME ETERNAL PAIN!" He could fire only one shot before the silver bolts traced through his body and paused, hearing silence as he opened his eyes. His body glowed with a purple radiance and he smiled up to Oni. "You fool."

Oni looked to him, "you want pain, ill send you to a world where all is pain, time to end this" the binding symbol appeared below incognito and above, "I am going to send you to a place in between the dimensions, its something known as the all forces nullification point, where you will be destroyed, molecule by molecule!" Suddenly a huge portal opened in the sky sucking into it all ghouls all freaks and all vampires in a radius around the tower, "you can feel it cant you pulling you apart even from here!" He extended both hands, and blasted him with full power "die incognito."

"Impossible… who... are you?" He looked into Oni's eyes, feeling his body being ripped and torn apart, into nothing but shreds. He wanted pain, and he got it. He couldn't even scream, the pain was unbearable.

Seras looked up to see the portal and blinked; she knew what it was and she looked back down quickly. She knew Incognito would not survive such a thing. He would be dead within minutes and her only regret right then and there would be not being able to see it. She looked down to see Integra's bright blues open slowly.

Oni looked into his eyes, "I am Shinto son of Shindou and Kito, I am the right hand of justice the left hand of vengeance and the boot that is going to kick your ass into hell I am death incarnate, and the last thing you're ever going to see! ITS TIME TO REAP THE WHIRLWIND, NOW DIE!" Oni lifted into the air and the power output was incredible as a beam of light struck incognito and dragged him upward.

Incognito screamed out one final last time as his body fell limp, the holes in his body only growing bigger as his skin seemed to melt from his bones. The purple lines that traced his body started to glow but only caused more destruction. It was what he always wanted: destruction.. and that was what he had received.


	38. Chapter 38

---------------

The door was heavily guarded; the food… the best and the wine… even better, but she hated this place. She hated being kept in captivity for only doing what she was taught, for only doing what she believed in. Many nights she had upset herself thinking about these things and on those nights, her voice fell away from her along with any connection to the world surrounding her. Her blonde hair was falling over her shoulders with her blue eyes forcing a shield of non-chalant emotion but that shield was slowly cracking, slowly dissipating into nothingness. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

Oni had spent time by preparing everything, he had with his recourses, they had a temporary secondary base and they were still taking out the remaining freaks ghouls and vampires, it appeared that the chip designers had made a stockpile, and they were using them. He phased through the wall of Integra's cell, "Hello Integra, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come see you but I've been carrying out your mission." He looked to her and saw the defeat and the doubt in them, "Integra, remember what we promised each other that night, that we would fight and we would never give up? Well I'm still fighting, and I've found the Judas, give me the word and ill kill him, or haul him before the queen. Give me the word and ill free you from this place to your rightful position. Give me the order"

Integra looked up to him and slowly pushed herself up. She walked over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I remember what we said." She whispered. "The Judas does deserve to be punished, but I doubt the Queen will believe a word we say." She closed her eyes. "I hate this place... It could never be the same; just as it was."

Oni nodded, "no, the one thing that is constant in this universe and all others, is change, the only thing that matters is how we deal with it, and no things wont be the same... they'll be better, I know you cant see that right now but I promise ill make them better, and as for the queen, she'll believe us I think she was just out maneuvered, but hard evidence from my friend in the convention of 12 has given me the ability to out maneuver them, you have friends in the convention of twelve, you can kill the truth its been 3 months dead, I think its time to bring it back to haunt them."

She looked up into his eyes and blinked. "Why is it that no matter how I feel... you always make me feel better?" She gave a small smile. "Why is it that the only thing that ever helps me sleep since I was a child, was that song that you hummed on that night of my father's funeral...? Why is it that you have stuck with me…? Even for all these years..?"

Oni smiled, "because, I am that which sees both the light and the dark, in me, in you, in the universe, and can make it grey, can restore the balance, because that is what it means to become grey, I have always known things you may not understand, I may see beyond what you can but I have and will always light the way for you and for all who walk the path. Because I walked it before, I am walking it now and I will always walk it for as long as I am within this world."

She smiled and placed her head to his chest. "I am glad you are here. I would surely be dead... many times, if it weren't for you. And maybe not even from the hands of Evil." She closed her eyes. "Thank you..." She smiled. "I can remember the first day we met… I was just 10 and we were both angry for our own reasons, but yet you still agreed to help me."

Oni smiled, "come on time to stop living in the past, let's get you out of here and give the queen the power she needs." He stood snapping the restraints as if they were paper; he pulled out a cell phone, and poked at it until it rang, "damn 21st century technology." "Yeah are you ready, right clearance omega 2 10 break alpha, confirm, 10 minuets," he snapped the phone closed, "that would be backup." He smiled and they teleported to a small café just outside Buckingham palace. "Tea time I believe." he smiled as a set of tea and scones, "I have good and bad news about Walter, good news, he's alive and well... bad news, he's in a government run facility, and they're drugging him, heavily, tranquilizers, anti-psychotic medicine, and worse stuff, its altering his mental state he's had a visit by the good old friends of the 12 and they've convinced him to stay, just until you're re instated, which they figured would be 2 - 3 years, but I'm going to have to break him out, as soon as we get you reinstated. Other than that, were taking out the leftovers of our latest war, casualty's have been low, civilian and ours, we believe were all but done." None of his words would tip off any civilian but it was good enough to inform Integra, the head of section two arrived and set down about 10 folders, thick with incriminating information, on almost all of the council. "I can't do much more, and thank you oni for the help yesterday." Oni nodded and the man walked off.

Integra looked towards Oni, and then back towards the man that had walked off. "I agree. We must get Walter out as soon as possible, but I don't think it will be a very easy job to get me reinstated. Not only have they judged me as a traitor, but as a terrorist. And to tell the truth, I am not sure if I would like to be. All the treacherous bastards deserve to rot in a burning purgatory." That fire had started to return to Integra's eyes, but it would be awhile before it was there fully. "I thought we had lost Walter, and I'm very glad we didn't. The numbers of casualties are good, but I hope it will stay that way." She looked back down to the folders. "I think we have more than enough information…"

Oni laughed, "well lets put it this way, with the contents of these folders the true traitors, will earn their own little private executions, as for the rest, it'll be your problem soon enough." he smiled, "Shall we go see the queen? She has an opening in 3... 2 ... 1... Now"

Integra gave a soft smile and nodded. "...Yes. Let's go." She bit her lip, silently wondering how exactly they would get there. Oni always had his little ways of seeping through security but she wondered as well... would it be a good thing or a bad thing to meet with the Queen?

Oni smiled, "good thing." And they disappeared reappearing just outside the audience chamber, "we have an audience with the queen under Hellsing." The woman nodded and they opened the doors, "I had a talk with her majesty last night, I just wanted to make sure you were still in the fight."

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. "...Always." She turned her head and started to walk up towards the throne. She could see the look on the Queen's face which gave her a bit of a feeling of uneasiness and uncomforted, but as soon as she approached, she kneeled, bowing her head with much respect.

The Queen looked to Oni, then to Integra. "You said you wished to speak with me of something of great importance, and I am anxious to know what this is. I have gotten reports of many things," she looked over to Integra. "Many things I believe to be falsified," she looked back to Oni. "But other things, I have no choice but to investigate."

Oni looked to her after bowing he approached with the paperwork, "I am sorry to say majesty but we have some Judas in our midst, many of the convention of twelve in fact, I have evidence here that those collaborating with the freak chip manufacturers met, on the eve of the battle in the tower of London, they held a meeting with the true members those not willing to betray you and the hole of England, they held those people in obstinacy, and cast orders as the entire council, of course the military willingly obeyed the council members have for the last year worked with supplied and aided the chip manufacturers as well as with the Vatican's special section 13's Iscariot division, playing both sides of the field in trying to undermine the Hellsing organization, there is more than enough evidence to have them hung."

The Queen reached up for the folders, grabbed them and placed them on her lap as she started to read over them. Silence ran through the room for a moment as her eyes shot up and down some of the many papers. There was an angry flash in her eyes as she closed the manila folder. "I see. I thank you, Oni, for bringing me this to my attention. Unfortunately, my investigators are a part of the Convention of the Twelve, so I know nothing other than what they tell me." The Queen's blue eyes fell upon Integra, whose eyes were downcast and her lips closed so tight, they could have been sewn shut. "I will ask you this," she turned back to Oni. "I want your honesty to the fullest… Do you believe they should get executed, or live out the rest of their lives in a cell that you have personally picked?"

Oni looked to her, "Ma'am I can only tell you this, darkness can only be seen because of the light, and the light can only be seen because of the darkness, I am become grey, I stand between the two, and I understand the balance, I can say, that darkness has been in power for far too long, it is time to reveal the light, they have had many choices, made many chances, taken they have had many times to turn away from the darkness, and in truth any people that would stab Integra in the back, should meet their fate and take what they have given, I think they're crimes, are beyond forgiveness, I opened your eyes, it is your hands your words that shape and move this country and if anyone is to make the decision weather they live or die, is Integra, she has served you well and truthfully for these many years, and she will continue to do so until the day she passes beyond the veil."

The Queen nodded and looked towards Integra. "Then, I ask you the same question." She stepped closer and looked into Integra's eyes as she placed her finger beneath her chin to raise it up. "Do you believe they deserve to die?"

Integra had so many things she wanted to say, so many ways she wanted to say it. She took a deep breath. "They have not only betrayed me, but they have betrayed this country, the Church of England, and most of all, you... You're Majesty. Yes, I believe they should pay for their crimes seven-fold. But in all truth, it is your decision. I am merely a servant to this country and to you."

The Queen backed away. "I see." She grabbed the folders and stood before her throne. "In less than twenty minutes, they will be arrested and taken to a place where not even God shall see. You will have no problems from them any longer..." She looked back to Integra. "I know that you have gone through a lot, even when you were a child. I am proud of you, and you're Father would be as well." Integra smiled softly as the Queen turned and walked from the Throne room without another word. Integra rose and smiled softly.

"They will surely get what they deserve."

Oni nodded, "of that I am certain." He looked to her, "let's go, home." With that they teleported to the Hellsing mansion, "welcome home."


End file.
